Do You Know Where You Are?
by Raven100104
Summary: A cheery girl was gazing at the stars. Nothing wrong with that right? Wrong. She was on Sabaku no Gaara's roof. He was just a misunderstood boy...that can kill within seconds! Can she help him or will she turn out like everyone else? Dead. GaaraXOC!
1. Discription

**Raven: I don't own Naruto!**

**Gaara: Who cares about Naruto?**

**Raven: I mean the show which means everyone in Naruto.**

**Gaara: …ok…**

**Raven: Oh yea! I own Natsuri!**

**Gaara: Natsuri?**

**Raven: Oh she's this girl…**

**Gaara: I know she's a girl…I want her description…**

**Raven: It's down below can't you read?**

**----**

**Discription:**

**Oc name: Kikimi Natsuri (Natsurifirst name, Kikimilast name)**

**PS: These are names I made up and Natsuri means "Star." As for Kikimi…I just made up something that sounds Japanese so don't kill me! I don't know what that means or if it is even a word!**

**Age: 12(Gaara too! Slightly younger than him though.)**

**Place: Somewhere in Suna.**

**Height: Little shorter than Gaara.**

**Weight: Lighter than Gaara.**

**(Sorry, I'm trying to make her fit Gaara as best as possible! . )**

**Hair: Brown.**

**Eyes: Green.**

**Skin: Peach color.**

**Character Traits: Daring, caring, naughty, bold, loving, interesting, sweet, brave, smart, stubborn…more.**


	2. The Meeting and Eavesdropping

**Raven: I don't own Naruto!**

**Gaara: You said that last time.**

**Raven: -ignores Gaara- But I own-**

**Gaara: That Natsuri girl.**

**Raven: Gaara! Don't interrupt me!**

**Gaara: That's what you get for ignoring me.**

**Natsuri: Can we just start already?**

**Raven&Gaara: YES!**

**---**

**Chapter one: The Meeting and Eavesdropping**

"**Do you know where you are?" asked a cold voice.**

"**I'm on my roof. Got a problem with that?" Natsuri said in a bored tone.**

"**You are on my spot!" the cold voice said threateningly.**

"**Hey! This is my house, I own it, roof and all!" she talked back to him. "But…I don't mind sharing it."**

"**Who are you anyway? What's your name?" Natsuri asked playfully.**

"**Gaara."**

"**Hey Gaara, I'm Kikimi Natsuri-desu! Nice to meet you. You can sit next to me!" she offered, moving over so Gaara can sit next to her.**

"**Move or I'll kill you."**

"**Sabaku no Gaara…ga? Hn, interesting…make me."**

"**You obviously don't know what I am." Gaara said, giving an evil glare.**

"**Sabaku no Gaara…age 12…controls sand…Suna's ultimate weapon…doesn't sleep…called monster…and…" she said proudly but stop before she continue the last thing she know about Gaara.**

"**-and?"**

"**And host of the 1 tail demon…Shukaku." Natsuri said simply yet seriously, smirking at the same time. "What are you doing? Are gonna make me move or not?"**

"**I didn't say I was gonna make you, I said move or I'll kill you, I don't like repeating myself." Gaara said, still glaring.**

"**As I predicted. You are not exactly what I heard."**

"**What?" Gaara asked.**

"**I heard that you go around killing people who called you a monster and stuff and you are cruel, evil, and blah blah blah blah! What idiots!" you said, sort of annoyed.**

"**Hn, so you don't agree?"**

"**Are you insane or something? Why would I agree?"**

"**You are weird. You know I have a demon, yet you didn't run away or even tried to, you talk back to me, you called my by my name, you…prefer darkness to light…why?"**

"**Because…you should judge people by WHO they really are, not WHAT they are." You said in a duh-tone. "It's not like darkness is bad or anything anyway. Maybe you don't sleep but I do. And I need it to be DARK so I can sleep!"**

"**Enough chit-chat! Now move!" Gaara said, returning back to the subject.**

"**I'm too tired! I thought you're gonna move me!" She said, teasing.**

"**I will."**

"**Then do it!"**

"**You ask for it."**

**But before Gaara could do anything, Temari stopped him.**

"**Who are YOU?" Natsuri asked angrily.**

"**Gaara's older sister. Gaara, stop! I know she's annoying but at least she didn't run away! This is your thanks to her?" Temari scolded.**

**Gaara was now shocked. He hadn't thought of that yet. Why didn't she run away? Why is she even talking to him? So he slowly calmed himself down and starting to walk away, taking Temari with him.**

"**Gaara!" Natsuri called out.**

**Gaara stopped but did not turn back.**

"**I want to fight you!" you told him.**

"**You want to fight me?" he said, now turning to look at the brainless girl standing before him. (Natsuri: Who you calling brainless Raven? crackling knuckles Raven: Ahahahaha AHHHHHH!)**

"**I don't like repeating myself." Natsuri said, smirking, knowing that she mimicked Gaara's earlier words.**

"**Tomorrow 6:00a.m. sharp at training ground #1."**

"**Ok. Deal." Natsuri said, surprised that he actually agreed.**

"**Be prepared or you'll die, it's not a friendly match." He said coldly with a slight hint of killer intent.**

"**Gaara, ikouyo!" Temari rushed.**

"**Hn" was all Gaara said.**

**But since they all were too into talking and uh…chit-chatting…they didn't notice that there are people eavesdropping. -Dramatic music playing: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn-**

**After Gaara and Temari left, Natsuri walk back inside her house and start packing.**

"**Hmm…water, check. 50 kunais, check. 30 shrukens, check. Bandage, check. Headband, check. 3 sandwich, check. And…ok that's all. Everything, check!" Natsuri said, smiling.**

**She took a shower and lay on her bed, thinking about tomorrow.**

"**Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll be ready. I want to be his friend…sort of. -Sigh- I hope I'll live through tomorrow, I better rest, we're starting at 6:00a.m.!" She muttered and drifted to sleep.**


	3. Help?

**Raven: Hiya! Hope you enjoy this chappie too!**

**Gaara: Yea, crappy chappie…**

**Raven: HEY!**

**Gaara: What?**

**Raven: Don't insult my chappie!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Raven: GAARA!!!!**

**-Gaara and Raven fighting-**

**Natsuri: Ahem! Don't mind them…let's get started.**

**Raven: WAIT! WE DIDN'T SAY DISCLAMER! SOMEONE WILL SUE US!**

**Gaara: I'll say it then…**

**Raven: No, I am saying it.**

**Gaara: I am.**

**Raven: No, I AM!**

**---**

**Natsuri: Ahem. Raven doesn't own Naruto or Gaara but she owns me!**

**Raven&Gaara: NATSURI!!!!!**

**-Natsuri being chased by Raven and Gaara-**

**Chapter 2: Help?**

**RING RING RIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!**

"**Ugh! I'm up! Now shut up you stupid clock!" Natsuri screeched and took out a kunai out of nowhere and stab the clock…poor clock.**

**She quickly brushed her hair and get dressed. Natsuri was dress in a comfortable pair of short brown jeans and a well fitting pink top, her long brown hair tied into a pony tail that flow down beside her neck, and her golden headband on top of her head.(Like Sakura's)**

**Natsuri took out her watch and look at the time. (Hey! She broke the alarm clock remember?)**

"**Shoot! It's 5:50 and Gaara said 6:00! I hope I'm not late!"**

**With that, she sprinted out of her house and headed to training ground #1.**

"**Nooo! I can't make it in time!" she screamed mentally. (Actually she might make it…I mean…"Sprint, yes you can"….you know that commercial? XD Who knows?)**

**As she was heading towards the promised training ground, six Jounins showed up.**

"**Hey little girl! Trying to make that monster happy eh?" One of them asked.**

"**You don't call me a little girl! You don't call Gaara a monster either you ugly bastard! Wait…you people were listening last night/." Natsuri shouted.**

"**Oh yes. Little girl…I guess you want to fight huh? I'll challenge you before that monster comes. Come!"**

**She appeared behind the man and knocked him out unconscious. She never EVER killed in her life and didn't want to either. When Natsuri go on a mission and stuff, she brought criminals back alive.**

"**Hey! She knocked out the first one!" one of them said.**

**Natsuri smirked, "One down, five more to go."**

**You knocked down two more the same way, hit them by the neck.**

**The last three seems stronger than the previous three so she fought them one on one.**

**The first one was okay but took some chakra, the second one took almost all her chakra but she knocked him out too.**

"**So, you defeated these five, and you'll have to face me now, little girl!" He teased after seeing you panting heavily.**

"**I-I'm not a LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!" You screamed so loud that the whole village can hear you. (Nah, just kidding.)**

**She ran forward to send the bastard a punch but got stabbed by kunais on the way. It hit her stomach on the side.**

"**Ahhh!" you cried, holding you wound, panting.**

"**You think you can defeat me?" He said.**

"**Yeah! If I'm going to fight Gaara, I have to defeat you weaklings first!" Natsuri talked back.**

"**Hn, you are a weak, pathetic little girly. You think you can get to that monster when you can get passed me?" The man laughed evilly.**

**She bit her lips not to cuss, but she really wanted to though. (PS: I don't cuss so yea…)**

"**Shut up. I've never killed anyone before but I'm thinking you'll be the first one. How dare you say I'm weak, little, and pathetic? How dare you insult Gaara as a monster? You are going to pay!" she screeched and throw 10 kunais at him. Two hits his arm and three hits his leg. The rest completely missed.**

"**You! I'll finish you off soon!"**

**He threw a handful of shrukens at Natsuri's wound, but only a few hit, yet it still hurts.**

"**Ugh!" she cried, coughing out blood.**

"**Hahaha! Say good bye to this world!" The man said and took out a kanata.**

**Just before it can hurt her, something blocked him.**

"**Ahhhhhhh! Monster!" The man cried and poofed away along with the other.**

"**Kikimi, daijoubu?" asked the voice**

"**A-anata wa…"**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Me: Muahahahaha! I'm so mean to just end here!**

**Gaara: Hn**

**Natsuri: That's Gaara coming to save me!**

**Me: How did YOU know?**

**Gaara: …isn't it obvious?**

**Me: Uh…no.**

**Natsuri: Because Gaara loves me!**

**Gaara: No I don't, I barely know you.**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! Don't you DARE to give away the summary of the next chapter!**

**PS: Oh and if there's any need for Japanese translations please email me!**


	4. Saved!

"**A-anata wa…" Natsuri began. "Gaara!"**

**Gaara smirked and kneel down next to Natsuri.**

"**I don't like repeating myself, demo…daijoubu desuka?" Gaara asked.**

"**H-hai!"**

"**Good, since I don't want you to die yet, the fight's been canceled." Gaara said.**

"**B-but I can still-" Natsuri began.**

"**No, I won't fight you today, not until you recover."**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri said, trying to stand up.**

"**Here." Gaara said, offering his hand.**

"**I-I'm fine." Natsuri insisted.**

"**Stand up then."**

**Natsuri tried to stand up but failed.**

"**Told you." Gaara said, holding out his hand again.**

"**Arigato."**

**With Gaara's help, Natsuri was able to stand up but after Gaara let go of her, her legs won't support her, causing her to fell back down.**

"**Ugh." Natsuri whimpered.**

**Gaara's alarmed, "Maybe her wound is deeper than I thought…" Gaara thought.**

**Without another word, Gaara picked the girl up bridal style and head back to his house.**

"**G-Gaara!" Natsuri whispered embarrassedly.**

"**Nani?" Gaara said coolly.**

"**Don't 'nani' me! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Natsuri half scolded.**

"**I don't think what I'm doing, I know." Gaara replied smartly.**

"**I don't remember you so nice yesterday!" Natsuri pouted.**

"**Hn."**

"**So are you gonna tell me where we are going or not?"**

"**I was about to get there." Gaara said teasingly.**

"**Er! Tell me already!"**

"**My place. Where else do you think? Stop pouting or I'll drop you here in the middle of nowhere." Gaara said, slightly threatening.**

"**Meanie…" Natsuri muttered beneath her breath.**

"**I heard that."**

"**Hn."**

**Finally they arrived at Gaara's house.**

"**When I go in, don't you dare say anything, or else." Gaara said, opening the door.**

**Natsuri simply nodded yes and they went inside. Kankuro was switching channels in the living room when Temari's sitting next to him, reading magazines. When you went inside in Gaara's arms, both siblings of Gaara's looked up, shocked, amazed, shocked, surprised, shocked, astonished, and uh…did I mention shocked?**

"**You!" Temari said, jumping up.**

"**Temari-san." Natsuri said quietly. She then looked up at Gaara who nodded his head 'it's ok' because he told her not to say anything.**

"**Gaara! Who's this girl?" Kankuro asked anxiously.**

"**Why is she here and why are you holding her?" Temari said.**

"**She is here because…" Gaara said, trailing off.**

"**I'm here because this guy didn't want to fight me and when I was going home I was attacked by a giant…uh…dog!" Natsuri lied and look up at Gaara who nodded and smirked at Natsuri. "Oh and Gaara saw my under the dog attack, he scare off the dogs and got me here." Natsuri finished.**

"**She's hurt." Gaara stated simply. "I'll put her in the guest room." Gaara finished, walking upstairs.**

"**Oh I'm Kankuro by the way!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro shouted. But Natsuri didn't hear him since the door of the guest room was closed already.**

**---In the Guest Room---**

"**You want me to fix you or Temari? I don't want Kankuro to." Gaara said. Natsuri giggled about Gaara's remark on his older brother.**

"**You or Temari, huh? I don't care really."**

"**Since your shoulder and waist is hurt, you have to take your shirt off, so I guess you might want Temari, she's a girl." Gaara said.**

"**Are you perverted?" Natsuri asked.**

"**No, why?" Gaara asked, confused.**

"**Then I don't care who's doing it!" Natsuri said, laughing slightly.**

"**Fine, I'll do it." Gaara said and look at Natsuri in the eyes as if saying 'Are you okay with that?' and Natsuri just smiled.**

"**Take off your shirt, I won't try anything funny, so don't worry."**

"**Who said I was worried? I didn't say you were gonna try anything funny either." Natsuri teased.**

"**Hn."**

**Gaara took out some bandages, medicines and cottons while Natsuri took off her shirt with her back facing Gaara.**

"**Ok, I'm going to start."**

"**Go ahead."**

**Gaara put some water on the cotton to clean out the germs on Natsuri's shoulder and waist. Then he put some medicine. Natsuri let out a small whimper 'cause it stings when you put medicines on your wounds.**

"**Does it hurt a lot?" Gaara asked quietly.**

"**Yeah, but it's ok. I can handle it." Natsuri said softly.**

**Gaara proceed on to the last stage, bandaging. He took out the bandage and gently wrapped it around Natsuri's shoulder and stomach.**

"**Kikimi, you can't wear that shirt, it's covered with blood." Gaara said.**

"**What do you want me to wear? I'm not leaving this spot naked!" Natsuri said loudly.**

**Gaara open the door and shout in the doorway.**

"**TEMARI!!!!! KANKURO!!!!!!!"**

"**NANI???" they both shouted in unison.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE TO ENTER THE GUEST ROOM OR YOU'LL SUFFER!!!"**

"**OK!" they shouted in unison again.**

**Gaara then turned back to Natsuri, who turned her head to face the red head.**

"**Stay here. I'll go get you some clothes." Gaara said and Natsuri nodded.**

**Gaara left the guest room, closed the door, and head to his own room. A couple minutes later, Gaara came back with a plain dark red T-shirt.**

"**Here." Gaara said, handing the shirt to Natsuri.**

"**Thanks." Natsuri took it and put it on.**

**Since it was Gaara's shirt, it's slightly larger and longer, yet it look adorable on Natsuri!**

"**How do I look?" Natsuri asked.**

"**Hn."**

"**Am I supposed to take that as good?"**

"**No."**

"**So I look bad huh?"**

"**No." No duh! Gaara would just say 'Omg it looks so good on you' right?**

"**THEN WHAT?" Natsuri screeched.**

"**It looks uh…okay I guess. Don't scream!" Gaara finally said.**

**After that, Gaara took Natsuri's old shirt and tossed it in the trash.**

"**You need to rest? Or are you feeling okay now?"**

"**I'm fine, oh and I brought lunch too." The girl said happily.**

**Gaara raised where his eyebrows were supposed to be. (lol I love typing that!)**

"**Since we have four people, I have to make one more because I only brought three sandwiches, I didn't know you had a brother."**

"**It's okay, let's go down stairs."**

**Natsuri nodded childishly and follow Gaara down stairs.**

"**G-Gaara?" Natsuri said, stuttering.**

"**Yeah? What is it? You are stuttering."**

"**U-um yeah, I um…thanks…you know, for saving me and stuff."**

**Gaara smirked a little and gave Natsuri a small nod.**

**---**

**Raven: LOL! I stopped right here because I feel like this is getting wayyyyy too long. Oh and I hope I'm not keeping you people who are reading this wait too long because my patience has a limit and I know you have limit too! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Gaara: Why was I being so nice to the girl…uh…Kikimi? Why didn't I just kill her?**

**Natsuri: -sob sob- Gaara…you wanted to kill me?**

**Gaara: H-hey! Don't cry!**

**Natsuri: Why would you care?**

**Gaara: I don't.**

**Raven: That's not nice Gaara!**

**Gaara: Fine! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that really!**

**Natsuri: Ok, it's ok Gaara. -cries softly-**

**Gaara: -pets her back-**

**Raven: Awww! So sweet! Oh and I forgot to say I don't own Naruto! Ja!**


	5. Stay There Whole Day?

**Raven: I don't own Naruto or Gaara or Neji or Sasuke or Sakura or Kakashi or Tenten or Lee or Gai or Hinata or-**

**Gaara: OK WE GET THE POINT!!!**

**Neji: Gaara…don't scream in here, I'm getting a headache!**

**Sasuke: Hyuuga's right, you don't have to-**

**Naruto: OHAYO!!!**

**Raven&Neji&Sasuke: DON'T SCREAM!**

**Gaara: Yea.**

**Naruto: How come Gaara can?!**

**Neji: Let's just get started!**

**Sasuke: Hyuuga's right again. Guess he's always right.**

**Neji: Aa. You like Sakura-san…**

**Sasuke: HEY!!**

**Neji: I'm right again! -Sasuke blushed- O.O**

**Gaara: Let's get started!**

**Raven: Because you wanna kiss Natsuri right?**

**Gaara: NOOO!!!!**

**Natsuri: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ!!!**

**---**

"**Gaara! Uh…girl! You gonna stand there all day?" Yelled Kankuro.**

"**It's Kikimi Natsuri, little kitty!" Natsuri yelled back.**

"**Errrr! This girl…Gaara! Why did you bring her here? She's annoying! How come you didn't kill her already?" Kankuro said and Gaara just shook his head.**

"**-sigh- okok I'm Temari and this is Kankuro, we are Gaara's siblings."**

"**Gaara?" Natsuri began.**

**Gaara just nodded his head to show that he's listening.**

"**Are you a cat?" Natsuri asked.**

"**No, why?"**

"**Why is your little brother a cat?"**

"**LITTLE BROTHER?!?!?! I'M OLDER THAN HIM!!!" Kankuro shouted.**

"**Yea Ji-san, sorry." Natsuri said, teasing Kankuro.**

**Temari laughed, Natsuri laughed, Gaara smiled, wait, Gaara smiled? After Gaara smiled, everything went silence, no one dare to say anything, no crickets dare to make a sound…then-**

"**Oh my gosh! Natsuri! You made Gaara smiled!" Temari squealed excitedly, jumping up and down, hugging poor Natsuri to death.**

"**It's not like I never smiled before." Gaara protested.**

"**Yea suuure…like when you were what? In mom's stomach?" Kankuro said, laughing to himself, not realizing that he just got everyone upset.**

**After one loooong minute, Kankuro FINALLY realized that Gaara, Temari, and Natsuri were glaring at him. Gaara hated it when people talk about his mom because he killed her.**

"**What?" Kankuro said, still not knowing what he did wrong.**

"**J-just shut up…" Natsuri said as if she's gonna cry anytime soon. **

"**Kikimi…" Gaara said, sensing that she might cry. Let's just say something is not right because Gaara can't imagine this hyper, bold, loudmouthed, and annoying girl can just cry like that.**

**Natsuri didn't say anything and just went into the guest room and slammed the door.**

**Gaara was shocked, amazed, shocked, surprised, shocked, astonished, and uh shocked, by the girl's reaction. (Yup! Just copy and paste!)**

"**Kankuro!" Temari scolded. "Don't mention mom anymore you got that? You know that Gaara doesn't like it and I think that Natsuri girl know about this too! She just got Gaara to smile and now you made her cry!"**

"**Okay okay, Gaara I'm sorry!" Kankuro apologized.**

"**Urusai." Gaara said and start walking upstairs.**

"**Kikimi." Gaara said.**

**No response.**

"**Kikimi!" Gaara said louder.**

"**Leave me alone!"**

"**What'll you do if I don't want to?" Gaara said.**

"**You'll have to fight me then! Like it or not!"**

"**Kikimi, I'm coming in."**

"**Come then!"**

**When Gaara went in, Natsuri was sitting on the bed, facing the window, sniffling. She had been crying.**

"**Are you crying?"**

"**No."**

"**Don't lie."**

"**Why did you ask when you already know?" Natsuri said.**

"**Don't cry for me."**

"**I'm not."**

"**Hn. Just so you know there's no need for it."**

"**Whatever." Natsuri said quietly.**

"**So you know about my m-"**

"**Let's just go eat lunch." Natsuri said, cutting changing the subject.**

**Surprisingly, Gaara didn't get mad at her or anything. Instead, he just nodded and followed Natsuri down stairs.**

"**Hey Gaara, you comforted a girl in like what? 2 minutes? Not bad!" Kankuro said.**

**SMACK! Natsuri smacked Kankuro on the head.**

"**You shut up for 2 minutes would you?" Temari said with an annoyed voice.**

"**Owie…"**

"**Kikimi brought lunch." Gaara said, changing the subject.**

"**Yeah and kitty boy doesn't get one."**

"**Whaaaat? No fair! Why me?" Kankuro whined like a 3 year old.**

"**You made Gaara mad, that's why." Natsuri said simply, handing out sandwiches. One for Gaara, one for Temari, and one for herself and the three started to eat.**

"**Natsuri-chan, why are you peeling off pieces? You can just eat with your mouth you know." Temari said after seeing her peeling off pieces from her sandwich.**

**Natsuri just smiled.**

"**Here." Natsuri said, tossing the sandwich to Kankuro.**

"**That's why I didn't just bite it." Natsuri said.**

"**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kankuro happily ate his sandwich because Natsuri didn't eat a lot and she was planning to give it to him from the beginning.**

**_She was planning to give one to Kankuro from the beginning? She's pretty nice. Wait what?_ Gaara thought.**

"**Tell you what, this sandwich is really gooood! Waaay better than Temari's!" Kankuro said.**

"**YOU LITTLE-" Temari screeched.**

"**If you want to scream then a scary movie is the best you know." Gaara said, hoping Temari would quit screaming.**

**Right after Gaara said scary movie, Natsuri shivered.**

"**S-scary movie?" Natsuri asked, laughing nervously. "W-what is it?"**

"**How about Halloween 4?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Nah, that's not scary." Temari said.**

"**Scream 2?" Temari suggested.**

"**That one's okay I guess." Kankuro said.**

**-The movie started and everyone was quiet until the uh…masked guy came out and snuck up behind someone…-**

"**Ahhh!" Natsuri whimpered and buried herself in Gaara's chest.**

"**G-Gome nasai!" Natsuri said.**

**Gaara simply look at the girl.**

"**Are you gonna stay like this all day?"**

**------------------**

**Raven: Okie dokie people! How's that?**

**Gaara: … why did you make her do that?**

**Raven: You mean why Natsuri buried her head is your chest?**

**Gaara: -nod nod- glaring…**

**Raven: Well…haha…you see…she's scared…**

**Gaara: Why don't you make her hug Kankuro then? -glare more-**

**Raven: -shivers- haha…you didn't want Kankuro to treat her wound so I assumed that-**

**Gaara: DON'T YOU EVER _ASSUME_ ANYMORE 'CAUSE IT'LL JUST MAKE AN A$$ OUT OF U AND ME! ASS+U+ME!!!!**

**Raven: Haha…gome gome…**

**Gaara: -GLARE-**

**Raven: Hey readers, haha…you see…I'm kinda in trouble right now or I'd stay to talk but…AHHHH HELP!!!!!!!!!!**

**-sand coming after me!!! O.O-**

**Raven(while running like wind): PLZ GIVE ME COMMENTS AND HORROR MOVIE IDEAS!!!!!!!! I NEED MOREEEE!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!**


	6. Assassanation Again!

"**Are you gonna stay like this all day?" Gaara said.**

"**G-Gome ne." Natsuri stuttered.**

"**Hn. So you're afraid of monsters?"**

"**H-Hai…"**

"**Then why not be afraid of me?" Gaara asked curiously.**

"**Are you a baka? You are not a monster!" Natsuri said loudly, clearing showing that she's annoyed.**

"**So ka. Arigato."**

"**Huh? Nande?"**

"**Because you didn't call me a monster. I-I have always been called a mon-"**

"**Urusai."**

**Gaara stopped. Not because Natsuri told him to, but he felt like he should.**

"**Oh finally you shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Kankuro complained.**

"**Hn. I don't want to watch anymore, I'm going out for a walk." Gaara said.**

**Natsuri swallowed. _'Shoot, Gaara's not gonna be here! Doushiyo? I'm freaking scared!'_**

"**Kikimi, come with me if you want." Gaara said, smirking.**

"**Right away!" Natsuri stood up and ran after Gaara.**

**-Outside-**

"**Gaara, thanks for saving me."**

"**Hn. Kikimi, if you are scared, you can say you don't want to watch you know."**

"**Well…haha, I…uh…oh well! Too bad." Natsuri said, mentally cursing why she didn't thought of that. Actually she's just trying to be polite.**

"**You're weird."**

"**Hey! Look who's talking! You calling ME weird? Man, you should check out this newly invented thing called "MIRROR" and look at yourself. You don't even have eyebrows!" Natsuri teased. (Mirror is NOT newly invented, she's just being sarcastic. )**

**Before Gaara can say anything back to the girl, a woman on the street pull her over and whispered in her ear.**

"**Girl, you NEVER talk to that guy that way, you'll get yourself killed!" shrieked the woman.**

"**Uh…why?" Natsuri asked.**

"**You're new here aren't you. He is THE Sabaku no Gaara! The demon! The monster!"**

"**Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Natsuri said, clearly annoyed and angry.**

"**Kikimi, what are you doing?" Gaara asked impatiently.**

"**Nande mo nai." Natsuri said hyper-ly and hopped over to Gaara.**

"**As an obvious guess, she is telling you to stay away right?" Gaara said, slightly angry and sad at the same time. "So uh-"**

"**Shin by shinai, Gaara." Natsuri said reassuringly. "I won't just walk away from you like that woman said you know. Besides, I told you already, to me, you are not a monster."**

**Gaara gave her a smallest smile you'll ever see, yet coming from Gaara, it was like a hug. Natsuri nodded and smiled back. (SMILE!)**

**As the walk down the street, people were hiding from Gaara and some ran into their stores and closed the door.**

"**Gee, what's wrong with them? I mean, you are just a regular person with a freaking demon inside, it's not like YOU are the demon. Gosh!" Natsuri pouted.**

"**They don't see things the way you do, Kikimi." Gaara replied, sighing.**

**Natsuri gave an understanding look to Gaara and turn to the forest.**

"**Where are we going?" Gaara asked.**

"**Forest, no one's there."**

"**So?"**

"**Gaara, I don't want to see people running away from you. It's hard for me."**

**Gaara remained silent as they approached the forest. He, being Gaara, of course wouldn't admit it, but deep down, he was grateful for what Natsuri did for him. The two remained completely in silent until Natsuri broke it.**

"**It's getting a little late Gaara, I better go home now." Natsuri said.**

"**Is there anyone at home waiting for you?" Gaara said, secretly hoping that she would say, or more specific, with him.**

**Natsuri told Gaara the story about her parents.**

_**FLASH WAYYYY BACK**_

"_**Mommy, Daddy, don't die!" the five years old Natsuri screamed in tears and desperation.**_

"_**N-Natsuri, I'm afraid it's too late." Said Natsuri's mother.**_

"_**Be a good girl and tell Kazekage-sama." Said Natsuri's dad.**_

"_**I will, please wait for me." Natsuri said, crying.**_

_**Natsuri ran toward the Kazekage's tower rushed inside.**_

"_**Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama! Please help mommy and daddy!"**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**Just come! Get doctors!" Little Natsuri ordered."**_

_**The Kazekage nodded and sent medical ninjas toward Natsuri's house.**_

"_**Natsuri-chan, you stay here with me."**_

_**-Hours later-**_

"**_Kazekage-sama, I'm very sorry, I'm afraid that the girl will have to live alone from now on." The leader of the medical nin reported._**

"_**M-mommy, daddy! No! I want them NOW!" Natsuri cried.**_

"_**Natsuri-chan, it's too late, I'm sorry." Kazekage replied.**_

"_**Captain, we just found a note, it's from Orochimaru! He said that he wants to ally the Suna and Natsuri's parents won't let him pass their house so he killed them!" One of the researching team said, rushing in to the office.**_

_**-End Flash WAAAAYYY Back-**_

"**So ka. Gome." Gaara said, lowering his head.**

"**Daijoubu, I got over it already." Natsuri said as a tear roll down her now pale skin.**

"**No you haven't. Come here." Gaara said and Natsuri took at step forward to Gaara.**

**Before Gaara could do anything, Natsuri took another step towards Gaara and hugged him, burying her head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara was about to gasp but didn't. Instead, he put his arms around the girl and hugged her tight, to make her feel protected. By now, Natsuri was crying her heart out.**

**After a short while, Natsuri stopped crying, she was still sobbing a little but Gaara calmed her down.**

"**Let's go to my house first okay? Besides, you are wearing a T-shirt, it might be cold." Gaara offered.**

"**Okay, arigato gozaimasu." Natsuri thanked.**

"**Shin by shinai. Ikouyo." Gaara said, taking Natsuri's hand.**

**Natsuri gave Gaara a fake smile and followed him. But Gaara bein Gaara, of course noticed that. When they finally got home, Temari shouted.**

"**Where did you guys go? I was worried SICK!"**

"**Take some medicine." Gaara said.**

"**What?" Temari asked.**

"**You said you were worried SICK so get some medicine so WE won't be sick too." Gaara joked purposely just to make Natsuri smile again. But he did more than that, Natsuri giggled.**

"**Oh." Temari said.**

"**My." Kankuro added.**

"**GOSH!" They both shouted.**

"**Gaara since WHEN do YOU _joke?_" Temari screeched from the kitchen.**

"**Hn."**

**Natsuri smiled at Gaara and Gaara smiled back. After that, Kankuro noticed something. Then he, being the annoying-est guy EVER, decided to ask a certain question…**

"**Why are you two holding hands?"**

**Both Gaara and Natsuri blushed and let go of each other.**

"**It's nothing." Natsuri answered quietly, smiling to herself. She was grateful that Gaara had listened to her story and comfort her.**

"**Yea whatever. Now get over here for dinner! We already ate since you two took so long." Temari said.**

**Both Gaara and Natsuri nodded and ran over the kitchen after they washed their hands.**

**After the dinner's finished, Natsuri thanked them and said that she needs to go home since it's getting late. This time, Gaara nodded and went upstairs to get a dark red jacket and gave it to Natsuri.**

"**Thanks Gaara."**

"**It's nothing. Let's go, I'll walk you home incase some weird ninjas try to kill you like last time." Gaara offered.**

"**It's okay, I'll be fine!" Natsuri said stubbornly.**

"**I can go wherever I feel like."**

"**Fine, do as you wish, the great Gaara-sama!" Natsuri said sarcastically and headed towards the door as Gaara followed.**

**Finally, the two reached Natsuri's house.**

"**Good night Gaara." Natsuri said.**

"**G'night." Gaara said, turning away.**

"**Wait Gaara!" Natsuri called after him.**

"**Nani?"**

"**Remember I said that I wanted to fight you?"**

"**Yea, how about tomorrow, same time. You seem fine to me now."**

"**Hn, I'll be waiting." Natsuri said.**

**Right after Gaara left, more ninjas came over to Natsuri's house…**

**---**

**Raven: TO BE CONTINEUED! Muahahaha! I'm so evil!**

**Gaara: Before this idiot forgets, she doesn't own Naruto.**

**Natsuri: She owns me!**

**Gaara: (Mutter) Not for long…**

**Natsuri: Hmm? Did you say something Gaara?**

**Gaara: No, nande mo nai.**

**Natsuri: Ok! If there's nothing to say then bye bye!**

**Raven: N-nothing t-to s-say? Gaara, how dare you call me an idiot?!?!?!**

**Gaara: 'Cause you are.**

**Raven: TEME!!! -punches Gaara in the head-**

**Gaara: -fainted-**


	7. What Happened to You?

**Raven: I don't own anyone except Natsuri!**

**Gaara: Not for long…**

**Raven: Waddaya mean?**

**Gaara: Natsuri is mi-**

**Natsuri: Nani? Nani? Nani?**

**Raven: Gaara was about to say something!**

**Gaara: It's nothing, let's get on with the story…**

**Raven: Fine!**

**---**

**More ninjas came over to Natsuri's house after Gaara left…or so they thought.**

"**Go go go!" whispered one of the ninjas, the leader I think.**

**All of the ninjas went into Natsuri's house and came back empty-handed.**

"**Captain, she's not inside!"**

"**Nani?" said the Leader, "Where is she?"**

"**Looking for me?" Natsuri said, smirking.**

"**H-How did you-!?!?!" asked the leader.**

"**How do I know?" Natsuri asked, mocking them.**

"**I told her of course," said a new voice.**

"**Y-You!" the leader shouted in fear.**

"**So what's up?" asked Natsuri. "Let me see…you wanted to fight?"**

**But before anyone can talk, Gaara gave them his famous glare and his famous Gaara-pose.**

"**What do you want from her?" Gaara said threateningly.**

"**N-Nothing!" with a poof, all the ninjas disappeared. After they disappeared, Natsuri burst out laughing and Gaara smirked.**

"**Thanks Gaara, I own you two now." Natsuri said thankfully, "One for saving me and another one for uh…saving me again!"**

"**Hn, don't worry about it," said Gaara. "Enough talking, now go pack your things."**

"**Pack my things? What are you talking about?"**

"**You are sleeping at my house tonight. It's way too dangerous here without- never mind."**

**When Gaara said without- Natsuri immediately got his message and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."**

**(For those people who doesn't get it, Gaara was gonna say that it's too dangerous for Natsuri to be alone without him. XD)**

**When Gaara open her door, she noticed that Gaara was standing outside waiting for her. Natsuri chuckled.**

"**What are you doing? I'm not leaving you out here! So don't just stand there, come in!" Natsuri said happily.**

**Gaara nodded and followed Natsuri. Natsuri went upstairs and quickly got out her backpack and put her pajama, toothbrush, underwear, a new pair of clothing, and some other stuff she need in there. Then it suddenly hit her. She left her other backpack at Gaara's house! But oh well, no big deal. After she's done, she took her favorite panda doll and went downstairs.**

"**Sorry for the wait." Natsuri said childishly.**

"**It's ok." Gaara said quietly, then he noticed the panda in the girl's hand. Natsuri noticed that Gaara noticed the panda bear. And Gaara noticed that Natsuri noticed that he noticed the panda.**

"**This is my panda, I call him Panda, don't really have a name for him, but he's my favorite." Natsuri held it out proudly, not afraid at all that Gaara might look down on her. "It looks like you, doesn't it Gaara?"**

"**Nani?"**

"**Look at the eyes and the face! It looks just like you!" Natsuri said again.**

"**Yeah sure, come on, let's get going." Gaara said, feeling slightly annoyed yet a little, just a little bit uh…loved. (Well haha, after seeing Natsuri hugging the panda, oh so tightly.)**

**All this time Natsuri had been looking at Gaara and it took him a little while to notice that.**

"**Sorry." Gaara said. Natsuri just gave him a smile as if she's saying 'it't alright.' "So uh…let's go, shall we?"**

"**Ya!" Natsuri said and happily skipped out and Gaara followed her. (P.S. Well, of course Gaara didn't skip.) Natsuri then locked the door and the two head for Gaara's place.**

**-Back in Gaara's-**

"**Dude! What's taking them so long!?" Kankuro shouted.**

"**Don't call me 'Dude' and how, prey tell, am I suppose to know you idiot?" Temari shouted back since this was like the 1000th time Kankuro asked.**

**-Back to Gaara and Natsuri-**

"**So uh…why did you stay?" Natsuri asked, tired of the silence.**

"**You mean why I stayed and notice those guys?"**

"**Well, duh!"**

"**I was wor- no, I was not sure if you remember the time so I was gonna go back and tell you." Gaara lied.**

"**Oh ok. Just so you know I'm not that dumb you know." Natsuri said, being super duper naïve.**

"**Yea, I know." Gaara said and kept walking, walking pass his house, he was in Gaara-land thinking about a certain someone and hoping the person won't be hurt if the person is alone…without him. (Come on! Guess!)**

"**Ne ne, joudo! Where do you think you are going?" Natsuri asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.**

"**I don't think, I kn- oops." Gaara said, feeling totally embarrassed and stupid.**

**Natsuri just giggled and held his hand in hers and pull him in. She pushed the door and shouted,**

"**Temari, Kankuro, we're back!"**

"**Huh? Why are you here?" Kankuro and Temari asked in unison.**

"**She was uh…" Gaara began.**

"**I was chased by a giant dog and Gaara came to my rescue." Natsuri lied again.**

**But both Kankuro and Temari didn't notice and just nodded their heads. Gaara, on the other hand, let out a smirk and a 'hmph' sound.**

"**So is she staying here?" Kankuro asked, for which he is the annoying-est guy on Earth.**

"**Yup, she is, unfortunately." Gaara said.**

"**Yup, I am, unfortunately." Natsuri said.**

**Then they realized that they say it in unison, and both give a smirk to each other.**

"**-yawn- yea ok whatever, I'm off to bed. It's gonna get troublesome if I don't get enough sleep." Said the, oh so lazy Temari, who sounded like what Shikamaru would say in this situation. My, my, they are friends after all aren't they?**

"**I'm going to bed too," said the annoy-est guy in Earth.**

"**Night you two," Said Natsuri.**

"**So where do I sleep?" Natsuri asked.**

"**Guest room I guess, you know the way." Gaara answered.**

"**Mmk thanks. But can I take a shower first?"**

"**I don't know. Can you? You sure you are capable of doing so?" Gaara joked for the SECOND time of the day! OMG!**

**Natsuri giggled and said "Gaara, do you joke this much?" "Oh and of course I'm capable of taking a shower, are you doubting me?"**

"**Yes, of course I was, you think I'm not?" Gaara said, ignoring the 'do you joke this much?' part.**

"**Fine, if you are so worried, then why don't you take a shower with me?" Natsuri mocked.**

"**Hn."**

**Natsuri smiled in victory. "I'm going then, show me the bathroom."**

**Then Gaara showed Natsuri the bathroom and went to the roof.**

**-10 min. later-**

"**Ahhh! It feels great!" Natsuri said and walk to Gaara's room to find that he's not there.**

'**Maybe he's on the roof…' Natsuri thought and went up to the roof.**

**A block of sand then wrapped around her small body…**

**-------**

**Oh my goshhh! What will happen?!?!? What's gotten into Gaara!?!?! Please review so I know that there are people reading and actually like it so I have confidence to go on to the next chapter! REVIEWWWW!!!**


	8. The Scream

"**Cold?" Gaara asked. (A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOT YOU! YOU THINK GAARA'S TRYING TO KILL NATSURI RIGHT? MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)**

"**Yea, thanks for the sand, it's much warmer now." Natsuri said, smiling, and snuggle into the sand. "Now get me over to where you are with your sand."**

"**Hn." Gaara said and used his sand to move Natsuri next to him. Natsuri sat down and look up at the sky.**

"**It's beautiful…the stars…" Natsuri murmured quietly, gazing upon the brightest star in the dark blue sky. Or more like, the star is gazing down towards the beautiful girl with long brown hair and green shiny eyes.**

"**Aa, it is." Gaara said, turning his head towards the girl next to him. "Kikimi, do you still want to fight me?"**

"**Yea, why?" Natsuri asked.**

"**I-I'm afraid that I might hurt you and uh-I mean…aren't we friends?"**

"**Of course we are, silly. But you can't hurt ME! I am gonna beat you anyway!" Natsuri joked.**

"**Oh really? I mean you uh…I don't know your power and uh…"**

"**What? You mean you are stronger than me?" Natsuri said playfully.**

"**N-No! It's just that I don't know your power and I'm afraid of hurting you and well…I train too and uh…"**

"**Shhhh You talk too much, I was just kidding." Natsuri said reassuringly.**

**Gaara gave Natsuri a 'Hn' and tickle her with his sand. Natsuri giggled and pleaded him to stop with her super cute puppy eyes, which he couldn't resist.**

"**Gaara?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Thanks, for everything."**

**Gaara's aquamarine eyes widened and look at the girl with disbelief.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean you saved me and you were so nice to me and all that. I am glad that I meet you." Natsuri turned to look at the red haired boy next to her. Gaara didn't notice that though, since he turned his head back already.**

"**Hmm..." Gaara said, smiling to himself.**

**Gaara then bowed his head slightly so that his hair covered his eyes a little. _'No, Kikim, I am glad I meet you. I should be the one saying thanks.'_**

"**Gaara?" Natsuri asked, clearly concerned. "You okay? Gaara?" Natsuri wriggle a little to loosen the sand around her and free her hands. She then patted Gaara's shoulder gently.**

**Gaara was back to reality by the sudden gentle touch of Natsuri's.**

"**I-I'm fine, sorry."**

**Natsuri shook her head. "Gaara, you need some rest, let's go. I know you don't sleep but you have to rest now. It's been a long day."**

**Gaara sighed softly and gave Natsuri a small smile. Natsuri smiled back, wriggle herself out of the warm sand and stood up. Gaara returned the sand back to his gourd and stood up also.**

"**Let's go!" Natsuri said and took Gaara's hand. They then went back into the house. Gaara walked Natsuri back to her room since his room is next door.**

"**Na-Kikimi, if you need anything, I am next door." Gaara said nicely.**

"**I'll be bothering you then!" Natsuri said politely.**

"**Iie, don't worry." Gaara said and Natsuri just smiled.**

"**Sweet dreams Gaara, even if you can't sleep."**

"**Aa."**

"**Night!" Natsuri said and Gaara left for his own room.**

**-In Natsuri's room-**

**Natsuri lay down on her bed and hugged her panda.**

"**Panda-kun, you look like Gaara, ne?" Natsuri said to the panda, who of course, didn't reply.**

"**Good night, my panda-kun."**

**The brown haired girl pulled up her blankie and drifted to sleep.**

**-In Gaara's room-**

**Gaara lay on his bed after he took a shower. He pulled up his blanket and stared at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do when you have 8 hours longer than everyone else. So Gaara decided that he needed to rest so he just closed his eyes, clearing his mind, and just let his body relax. On the other hand, a certain part of his mind was thinking about a certain someone, someone who's so nice to him, concern for him and didn't run away from him…that certain someone might be the one to melt the ice barrier around his heart. Maybe, just maybe, that it's melting already…**

**-Back in Natsuri's-**

**Hours passed and it's around 1 o' clock A.M. Natsuri was tossing and turning, She was covered in sweat and squeezing her panda bear close to her, then suddenly…**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**-In Gaara's Room-**

**Hearing the scream, Gaara's eyes shot open wide.**

"**NATSURI!!!" Gaara screamed worriedly not knowing that he actually used her first name. All he can think about is the girl next door. All he wanted is for Natsuri to be safe. That's all he wanted now. Natsuri. The last thing he hoped for is that he's not too late…**

**---**

**Sorry guys, short chapter. Another cliff hanger! I hope I'm making things interesting so review if you wanna know the next chappie! Oh and me no own Naruto! I WANT REVIEW OR GAARA KILLS YOU!**


	9. Comfort Me

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**NATSURI!!!"**

**Gaara ran out of his room to punch the guestroom's door open and find a pale and scared Natsuri.**

"**G-Gaara-" Natsuri cried through tears.**

"**Shhh- What happened?" Gaara asked caringly, rushing towards the shivering girl's side and sat on the bed next to her. "Tell me."**

"**I-I'm scared…" Natsuri managed to stutter out.**

"**It's okay, nightmares…just nightmares…it's okay." Gaara said softly.**

"**Gaara," cried Natsuri. She then hugged Gaara tight.**

**Gaara was, of course, shocked by her reaction. Yet, surprisingly, Gaara didn't push her away. Instead, he gently wrapped one arm around her while the other arm held he head protectively. Natsuri rested her head on Gaara's shoulder and calmed down a little. For a few minutes, Gaara and Natsuri just sat there, holding each other, and no words were spoken.**

"**Better?" Gaara asked when Natsuri stopped sobbing. Natsuri nodded slowly and adjusted her watery eyes to meet Gaara's aquamarine ones. Only then she realized how soft the look is in Gaara's eyes. Natsuri's eyes are similar color to Gaara's yet they are so different. One, at the moment, was filled with gentleness while the other was filled with fear, and Gaara, being Gaara, can see them clearly.**

"**There's no need to be afraid, now tell me what happened."**

"**R-remember that I told you I have no f-family?" Natsuri said shakily. Gaara nodded.**

"**You and Temari and Kankuro are the closest people I have now…"**

**Gaara was surprised but kept his comments.**

"**I-In my n-nightmare…you guys were killed b-by those ninjas that a-attacked me last time a-and I was out training so I d-didn't know." Then she pulsed.**

"**Go on."**

"**W-when I came back here I-I found your b-bodies and I was so scared!" Natsuri said, crying again. "I don't want to lose you!"**

"**It's okay…it's okay." Gaara reassured. "We ARE Suna's best ninjas after all, we won't be taken down that easily. Besides, I have the Shukaku."**

**Natsuri nodded in understanding and hugged Gaara tighter.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Don't worry about it." Gaara said and Natsuri smiled.**

"**Gaara…"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Do you think I'm weak because I cried? Twice already?" Natsuri asked quietly.**

"**No." Gaara whispered and rubbed Natsuri's back. Natsuri looked up at him and smiled again.**

"**Now," Gaara began, "get some rest. You wanted to fight me today remember?"**

**Natsuri nodded and lay down. As Gaara turned to walk away, Natsuri grabbed his hand and Gaara turned around.**

"**Nani?"**

"**Nande mo nai…" Natsuri said, unsure of if she wanted to ask.**

"**If something is bothering you, you can tell me."**

"**C-can you…um…if you don't mind…like…stay here with me?" Natsuri asked, still a little scared.**

**Then Gaara, unbelievably, nodded and sat on her bed.**

"**Only until you fall asleep." Gaara stated.**

**Natsuri nodded because that was good enough for her. I mean, he's THE Sabaku no Gaara!**

"**Go to sleep, Natsuri."**

"**Gaara, one more thing…"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You c-called me Natsuri. I thought you always call me Kikimi."**

"**Hn," was all he said. Natsuri smiled slightly at his response probably because that he doesn't know how to answer such a question.**

**Seeing Gaara not wanting to answer, Natsuri decided not to push him. "Night, Gaara."**

"**Night."**

**Natsuri shut her teary eyes gently and drifted to sleep. Gaara carefully wiped away her tears and pulled up her cover. He then silently sneaked out of the guestroom only the find a just-woke-up Kankuro and an oh-so-tired Temari.**

"**Gaawa, what happened?" the just-woke-up Kankuro asked. (He's not fully awake yet, remember!? That's why he said GaaWa not GaaRa!)**

"**Ya, we heard this scream and decided to ignore it but then for some reason, I wanted to check it out, but I assume that you fixed it," added the oh-so-tired Temari.**

"**It's nothing. Just some idiot uh…" Gaara trailed off but remember Natsuri's earlier lies. "dog!"**

"**Oh. Good Night." They both said and went off to bed.**

**Gaara, without anything to do, went back to the guestroom to keep Natsuri company.**

**Then about 5 boring hours passed and came the bright new morning.**

**But it is exactly 6:00 am sharp…**

**---**

**If you don't get what I mean by 6:00 am sharp you'll get it if you read the next chappie!**

**Raven: Yup, I try not to make it too long and I hope it's interesting! WHY IS IT ALMOST NO ONE REVIEWING!?!?! PLZ REVIEW!!! You know you wanna!**

**Thank you my dear reviewers:**

**LucyOfTheDesert**

**IEatChicken**

**DatXOneXGirl**

**(These are for ch 8!)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! OR GAARA OR NEJI OR TENTEN OR HINATA OR KAKASHI OR LEE OR…OR!!!!**

**Gaara: SHUT UP!!!**

**H-Hai…mutter mutter baka Gaara…**

**Nani?!?!**

**Nande mo nai!**


	10. The Movie and The Dare

**It's 6:00am sharp.**

**Ring Ring Ring! The alarm clock rang and Gaara quickly turned it off so that it won't wake Natsuri up. Gaara smiled at the girl's sleeping for and touched her hair gently. Natsuri stirred a little so Gaara quickly lifted his hand away from her. He then quietly walk down stairs and prepare some chicken soup from a can of…well…chicken soup he found in the fridge. It took about half an hour to get everything set.**

"**Ok, hope it turns out good." Gaara muttered softly and put it on the table. He then sighed and walked upstairs and entered Natsuri's room.**

"**Mmmm…" Natsuri said.**

'**_Sleep talking?'_ Gaara thought.**

"**Gaara…"**

'_**About me?'**_

"**Thank you."**

**Gaara's eyes widened, he didn't know what the girl was saying. Why thanking him? He's the monster that everyone feared, not someone EVER to be thanked, especially by a girl.**

"**Natsuri…" Gaara murmured softly and reached out his hand to her cheek.**

**Natsuri's eyes slowly opened and Gaara quickly held back his hand, feeling totally embarrassed. Natsuri just smiled softly and reached out to gently touch his face. Gaara didn't know what to do so he thought that changing the subject might be best.**

"**Breakfast is ready, come down stairs." Gaara said sternly.**

**Natsuri smiled again but it was soon replaced by a mischievous smirk.**

"**Nani?" Gaara asked couriously, grinning at the same time.**

"**I didn't know you can make food, I wonder how it'll taste…hmm…" Natsuri teased, she was playful after all.**

"**I-I don't know…I didn't taste it yet…" Gaara said quietly, stuttering a bit.**

"**Calm down Gaara, I was teasing!" Natsuri said cheerfully but with a slight hint of guilt in her voice for making Gaara depressed.**

"**It's ok, come on, let's get going."**

"**M'kay." Natsuri said and went into the bathroom to do morning stuffs. After a couple of minutes she went down stairs and saw Gaara on the dining table, waiting for her.**

"**Ohayo, Gaara."**

"**Ohayo."**

"**Shall we eat?" Natsuri asked hungrily.**

"**Sure."**

"**Itadakimasu!" Gaara said monotonously and Natsuri yapped happily.**

**Natsuri took a sip of the soup as did Gaara.**

"**It's great Gaara!" Natsuri said cheerfully. Gaara nodded and continued on with his soup.**

"**By the way, what time is it?" Natsuri asked out of nowhere.**

"**6:50."**

"**Oh ok, 6:50…" Natsuri said, feeling that she left out something, "WAIT!!! 6:50!?!?!?!?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Bu-Bu-But that's not fair!!!!!!" Natsuri cried rather loudly, making Gaara nervous.**

"**What's not fair?"**

"**The fight!!! You said 6:00 o' clock! Gaara! You should have, could have wake me up!!! Ahhh!"**

"**I let you sleep in. I thought you might be tired." Gaara said simply but muttered the 'I thought you might be tired' part, but unfortunately for him, Natsuri heard it.**

"**Oh, sorry." Natsuri said meekly, feeling guilty that she had yelled at Gaara.**

"**It's okay." Gaara said reassuringly and finished up the rest of his soup and so did Natsuri.**

**Natsuri took their empty bowls and washed them up.**

"**So Gaara, what about the fight?"**

"**We can always fight later."**

"**Okay, I guess I better head home then." Natsuri said.**

"**I'll walk you." Gaara spat out without thinking.**

"**It's alright, my house is only a few blocks away from here. I'm fine." Natsuri replied.**

"**M-maybe you can…maybe…" Gaara began slowly.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Maybe you can just m-move in so that those ninjas won't come after you. Remember last time? And, and uh…"**

**Natsuri smiled warmly at Gaara.**

"**Thanks, I'd love to but won't it bother you guys?" Natsuri asked politely and Gaara shook his head.**

"**O-okay, if you are sure."**

"**Of course." Gaara answered monotonously.**

"**Thank you!" Natsuri jumped and ran over to give Gaara a big bear-hug. Gaara, however, pulled her away by her shoulder because he is dying from loss of air!!!**

"**I'll walk you home and get whatever you need."**

"**Okay!"**

**Then they walked towards Natsuri's house, or should I say, Natsuri skipped towards her house dragging an annoyed Gaara behind her. (A/N: Muahaha! I'm so evvvil!!! Oh and for the 'Gaara only loves himself' readers out there, Gaara doesn't only love himself!!! Don't kill me!)**

**Everyone on the street was staring at the two young ninjas. They thought either she was crazy or Gaara was. Or maybe BOTH were crazy. Come on! It's not everyday you see someone touching Gaara like that and not get killed already! Besides, it's a girl! And she's DRAGGING him! OMG!!!**

**2 long hours after arriving at Natsuri's house, she's finally done packing all her stuff and they head back to the sand siblings' house. And Natsuri unpack her stuff in the guestroom, which now became her room. She then walked down stairs to see Gaara on the sofa, resting his eyes.**

**Natsuri, being a mischievous girl she is, snuck up behind Gaara and covered his eyes with her hand.**

"**Guess who!" She exclaimed happily.**

"**Hn." Gaara said and use his sand to tickle Natsuri and she let go of him.**

"**That's not fair!!! You can't do that! Play along!" Natsuri pouted cutely and crossed her arms.**

**Gaara smirked at her and lean on the sofa again.**

"**What are we gonna do?" Natsuri asked and walked up to the T.V. in front of them. She then glanced at some movies Gaara have.**

"**We'll watch this Gaara!" Natsuri said bravely and handed Gaara the movie.**

"**Are you sure? This is The Ring II, it's a horror movie, you won't get scared?"**

"**Let's make a bet then! If I get scared, which, of course, I won't, then I'll tell Temari to make you do something." Natsuri dared evilly.**

"**Fine with me. But if you get scared, which you will, I'll ask Kankuro to make you do something." Gaara said more evilly than Natsuri and Natsuri shivered.**

"**Fine!" Natsuri said, ACTING brave now.**

**Then the movie started.**

**-From the movie-**

_**Aiden: Rachel!!! Don't go with her!!!**_

_**Rachel: Sumari, you want me right? Take me then, leave Aiden alone!**_

_**Aider: No Rachel! Don't be stupid! No!!!**_

_**Sumari came out from the TV and grabbed Rachel with her.**_

"**Ahhh!" Natsuri screamed and hide her head in Gaara's chest. Gaara rubbed her back gently.**

_**-Scream from the well-**_

_**Rachel fall into the well and started to climb out. Sumari followed her.**_

"**Natsuri, you can watch now." Gaara reassured her.**

"**No!"**

"**Then I win the bet." Gaara said.**

"**Yes, you win! Don't make me watch it!"**

**Gaara nodded and held the girl tight. With that, Natsuri feel protected and relaxed a bit.**

_**-Rachel got out of the well and Sumari the ghost screamed-**_

_**Sumari: Mommy! Mommy!**_

**_Rachel: I'm NOT your fing mommy! _(Oooo! Bad language movie!)**

_**Rachel closed the well and heard Aiden.**_

_**Aiden: Rachel, follow my voice, I'm here. I'm here.**_

_**Rachel followed her son's voice and jumped into the ocean.**_

_**-Back in their house-**_

_**Aiden: Rachel! Rachel! Wake up.**_

_**Rachel: cough cough Aiden, baby, I'm here.**_

_**Aiden: Mommy!**_

_**Rachel: I'd like you to call me Rachel, or maybe just a little longer.**_

_**The End**_

"**Natsuri, it's over!" Gaara said worriedly after feeling his shirt wet. "Natsuri, it's okay!"**

**Natsuri raised her head a little, showing her wet face.**

"**You okay?" Gaara asked and Natsuri nodded. Gaara softly wiped away her tears.**

"**Okay, I win, let's get Kankuro." Gaara said, trying to make her forget about the movie, which she did. Then the two walked into Kankuro's room.**

**-In Kankuro's room-**

"**Kankuro, get up!" Gaara said, shaking his older brother.**

"**Hmmm?" Kankuro muttered, sitting up from his soft and comfy bed. "What?"**

"**Dare Natsuri to do something." Gaara answered.**

"**Natsuri?" Kankuro asked suspiciously. "Natsuri?! Since when is it 'Natsuri' not 'Kikimi'!?"**

"**Kankuro! That's none of your business! Hurry!" Natsuri rushed.**

"**Okay okay! Hmmm…I dare you to…" Kankuro started, and both Gaara and Natsuri were eagerly waiting for the dare. "Kiss Gaara, on the lips!"**

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

"**WHHHHHAAAAAT!!?!?!?!" Both ninjas shouted in unison.**

"**Kiss Gaara!" Kankuro repeated mischievously.**

"**Natsuri, you don't have to do this." Gaara said.**

"**A dare is a dare so I'll do it! And it's your fault for picking your stupid brother to do the dare!" Natsuri said and complained.**

"**OMG! JUST KISS ALREADY!" Kankuro cried.**

**Natsuri blushed slightly and look at Gaara who stared back too.**

"**T-This won't ruin our friendship right?" Natsuri asked.**

"**No, not at all." Gaara answered.**

**Natsuri nodded and kissed Gaara. Gaara was surprised that she did it so fast. Gaara unconsciously wrapped his arms around the girl's waist while Natsuri wrapped her hands around Gaara's neck. The kiss was getting deeper by the matter of seconds and Kankuro sat on his bed, enjoying the view and secretly videotaping. Dang, evil Kankuro…**

**After a while of kissing, Kankuro finally spoke up.**

"**Hey! I said kiss on the lips only, not that you have to kiss for a whole 3 minutes!"**

**------------**

**Yes yes, I know, Gaara is very ooc but that makes the story cuter didn't it? Please review and I don't own Gaara!**


	11. Is Gaara a Monster?

Natsuri and Gaara both blushed and let go of each other. Natsuri bowed her head and stare at the ground feeling a guilty that she had taken advantage of it. Gaara noticed and led her outside onto the roof.

"Go-Gome nasai…" Natsuri apologized quietly and stare at the roof.

"Natsuri…" Gaara began slowly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu."

Natsuri nodded slowly and continue to stare at the roof. She didn't have the courage to look at Gaara right now. But Gaara, being the meanest, cruelest, and stupidest person, cupped his hand around Natsuri's cheek and force her head up to his level.

"Daijoubu." Gaara said reassuringly and took her hand in his. "Let's go inside, I bet Kankuro and Temari are hungry, ne?"

Natsuri nodded and smiled warmly at Gaara for changing the subject. She held his hand tight and they both jump down the roof together.

After they went in, they accompanied Kankuro and Temari with their breakfasts. After breakfast, Temari stood up.

"Ne ne Natsuri-chan, let's go shopping!" Temari suggested happily and Natsuri just looked at her. Temari apparently took the silence as an 'ok' and dragged Natsuri outside. They girls left the two brothers at home staring at them like they were crazy.

-With Temari and Natsuri-

"Natsuri-chan, where do you want to go first?" Temari asked.

"Umm…I don't know…maybe the…weapon shop?" Natsuri said. Temari looked at her weirdly but agreed to go with her.

"Let's see, I need more kunais and shrukens…" Natsuri said thoughtfully.

Natsuri ended up buying a bagful of shrukens and kunais. She also brought a small fan that can cut through a tree in a blow, that way when she's on some missions where you can't bring weapons, this fan will be useful. (O.O strong fan…)

When she's done, Temari dragged her to some clothing store to get Natsuri some clothes.

"How about this one?" Temari asked Natsuri, holding up a miniskirt and a spaghetti-stripe showing the stomach.

"No way! I'm not wearing THAT!!!" Natsuri almost shouted. She then ignored Temari and went to shop herself.

"Gosh, she really expected me to wear that?" Natsuri muttered under her breath.

Natsuri found a beautiful and comfortable dark red shirt with a little white dove attached to the sides. She also found a pair of light brown pants that reached her knees. Putting them in her basket, she went to the casher and was ready to pay until…

"Natsuri! Wait! You need a dress of some sort don't you think? I mean, like a kimono or something!" Temari called out to her.

Natsuri just stared at Temari, or rather, at the dress in her hands. Temari had an evil smirk on her face.

"This one is good!" Temari said.

Natsuri looked at the dress and let out a looong sigh. The dress was not Natsuri's type at all. It showed the back and the front is REALLY low for Natsuri's taste.

Natsuri went to pick a kimono herself 'cause Temari is waaaaay too…ugh! Natsuri picked a gorgeous dark red kimono with pink obi sashes and some white stripes around the neck. When she tried it on, Temari's mouth dropped wide open because she looked amazing! Natsuri brought that kimono along with her other outfit and the two girls left for home.

On their way home, they were stopped by two kids around their age, a girl and a guy. They looked like boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Are you the one that moved into Sabaku no Gaara's house?" The girls said, obviously talking to Natsuri, who nodded.

"Do you uh…wanna hang out with us for a while?" said the guy.

Natsuri looked confused and looked at Temari for help. Temari nodded back and Natsuri spoke up.

"Ok, I guess."

"Great!" The girl yapped happily.

"I'm going home first then, Natsuri-chan." Temari said and Natsuri nodded.

"Come with us uh…Natsuri-chan?" said the girl.

Then the 3 kids went towards an ice cream shop and chatted.

"I heard that you live with Gaara? How is he?" the guy asked her.

"Gaara is very nice and not as bad as most people think." Natsuri replied honestly.

"You are so wrong Natsuri-chan." said the girl.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, if you see what he did to me, you'd know."

"W-what did he do?" Natsuri asked worriedly.

"I thought he was lonely and I tried to talk to him first." The girl said.

"Then he was nice to Aimee and one day he asked to talk to her alone!" The boy said.

"Yea yea, what Kenji said! He then tried to kill me with his freaking sand!" Aimee yelled.

"He is a complete monster!" Kenji said.

"N-No! That's not true!!!" Natsuri defended.

"Yea it is! Believe it!" Aimee cried angrily. (Um…is it just me or does she sounded like Naruto?)

Natsuri stood up angrily and left, she can't bear this anymore. Gaara wouldn't do anything like that! Would he? He was nice to her!

"**_He was nice to Aimee and one day he asked her to talk to him alone."_**

Natsuri didn't want to believe it. He was nice to her in the beginning too. Would he want to talk to Natsuri alone too? Natsuri shook her head and head to Gaara's place.

Gaara, on the other hand, was worried about Natsuri for being so late since Temari was back like an hour ago. Temari kept telling Gaara that she's gonna be fine but Gaara didn't even listen. Gaara sat in his room and could do nothing but worry. Temari and Natsuri went out right after breakfast and Natsuri is still not back and it's almost noon now. But then Gaara's mood changed suddenly from worry to relief when…

"I'm home!" Natsuri said.

Gaara was so happy that he wanted to run out of his room and give Natsuri a big hug. But Gaara, being Gaara, wouldn't do that.

After Natsuri greeted Temari, who was cooking lunch, and Kankuro, who's got his eyes attached to the TV screen, she went upstairs.

Hearing the soft footsteps, Gaara knew it was Natsuri and wanted to talk to her. So he called out to her from his room.

"N-Natsuri, can you come in here for a second?" Gaara asked.

Natsuri got really nervous now. Gaara wanted to talk to her…alone. Natsuri was afraid but went in after she put her stuff in her room anyway.

"Y-Yes Gaara?" Natsuri asked quietly while shaking slightly with fear. Gaara thought she was cold and started to wrap his sand around her. Natsuri's body is now wrapped in the sand of Gaara's. Natsuri's eyes were filled with visible fear and Gaara narrowed his eyes at her reaction.

"Gaara! Let me go!" Natsuri cried, struggling to get out of Gaara's sand.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked her quietly and brought Natsuri towards him with his sand. Gaara was confused. He was confused about why Natsuri was so scared. He was confused about why Natsuri was shaking. He was confused about why Natsuri was trying to get him to let the sand go. He was confused about why Natsuri didn't struggle last time when he wrapped sand around her but now. He was confused. Totally confused.

While Gaara was in deep thought, Natsuri had been struggling. She had enough and she was angry.

"Let me go yo-you mon-mon-monster!!!!!" Natsuri shouted. Gaara's eyes widened.

_**Monster…**_

**---**

Raven: I don't own Gaara!!!  
Gaara: I didn't do anything! Why is she calling me monster?!?!

Raven: I thought you hate her. Why do you care?

Gaara: Because! I never said I hate her!!!

Raven: So you like her?

Gaara: NO!!! I JUST DON'T HATE HER!!!

Raven: Hmmm…if you people review and make me happy, I might put Gaara in a better situation…ONLY IF you people review…

Gaara: -on his knees- PLEASE REVIEW OR EVIL RAVEN IS GONNA MAKE ME KILL NATSURI!!! NOOO!!!!!!


	12. Everything is Fine

_**Monster…**_

**Gaara frowned at what the girl he trusted just said. Gaara was just so so angry and sad that he doesn't know what to do anymore. He let go of the sand around Natsuri and spoke his mind.**

"**Why are you like this Na-Kikimi?" Gaara said meekly. "I was just trying to keep you warm, you were shaking…why do you have to do this to me?" Gaara whispered.**

**Natsuri is now having a really bad feeling…**

…**guilt.**

**And Gaara is starting to use her last name again.**

"**Gaara, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" Natsuri cried, tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry…" Natsuri ran to Gaara's side and wrapped her arms around him. "Gaara…please forgive me. I was scared."**

**Gaara was really sad but now Natsuri just apologized. He didn't know what to do. Normally the person called him monster would be dead by now. But he didn't want to ever hurt Natsuri, he trusted her, more than one could ever understand.**

"**I forgive you." Gaara whispered, wrapping his arms around the crying girl.**

"**Arigato…" Natsuri said quietly and buried her head in Gaara's shoulder, causing him to only hold her tighter.**

**After holding each other for a while, Gaara got tired because he used up all his energy worrying about Natsuri, and Natsuri knew that too. So Natsuri sat Gaara down on his bed and lean him against the wall.**

"**Racc-kun, you hungry?" Natsuri asked.**

"**Raccoon?" Gaara asked softly. Natsuri chuckled slightly.**

"**Panda-kun?" Natsuri asked again and Gaara shook his head.**

"**Gaara-kun?" Again, Gaara shook his head.**

"**Just Gaara will be fine, Kiki-I mean Natsuri-_chan._" Gaara replied and Natsuri smiled at his sudden change from Kikimi to Natsuri.**

"**Then just Natsuri will be fine, Gaara."**

**Gaara smiled at Natsuri, who hugged him again and left the room.**

**About 10 minutes later, Natsuri came upstairs with a bowl of clam chowder in her hand.**

"**Gaara, you must be hungry ne?" Natsuri asked and Gaara nodded in response.**

**When Natsuri was about to feed him, Gaara stopped her.**

"**I can eat by myself." He said. Gaara and Natsuri are both the kind that wouldn't take advantage of others.**

"**Okay, if you insist…" Natsuri said, handing the bowl to Gaara.**

**Gaara thanked her and Natsuri smiled. She accompanied him until he was done and she asked if he wanted more, which he shook his head no. Gaara thanked her once again.**

"**So have you eaten yet?" Gaara asked.**

"**Y-Yes I have." Natsuri said, but she was definitely not good at lying, especially to Gaara.**

"**You are lying." Gaara stated simply.**

"**How would you know?" Natsuri asked half-heartedly. (Baka! He knows because I just said it!)**

"**Kikimi Natsuri, you can't lie to me. I can tell from the way you're talking."**

"**I-I…sorry." Natsuri said, look at the groud. Gaara got up from his bed and raised the girls head with his finger.**

"**Come on, you must eat now." Gaara said, smiling. Seeing Gaara smiling, it showed her that Gaara is not mad at her for lying, and she relaxed. Gaara took her smaller hand in his and head towards the kitchen.**

"**Ah! Natsuri-chan! You must be hungry ne? I cooked some ramen if you'd like some! Eat all you want!" Temari said happily.**

"**Yes please!" Natsuri said. She loved ramen…just like a certain someone I'm sure we all know… that is…N-N-**

**NEJI!!!!! No just kidding, it's Naruto!!!!**

**Ok back to the subject-**

**Kankuro moaned under his breath and Temari smacked him.  
**

"**Ow! What was that for?"**

"**Nani?" Natsuri asked.**

"**She let YOU eat all you want, there's like an 8 bowl amount left, and I ONLY get 5 bowls!!! That's not fair!!!" Kankuro yelled. Natsuri sweat-dropped. _ONLY_ 5 bowls!?!?!? ONLY!??!?! She can't even eat 5 bowls in a day!!!**

"**A-Ano Kankuro…I get one bowl, Gaara gets one bowl, Temari gets one bowl, you can have the rest and-"**

"**HONTOU!?!??!?! DOMO ARIGATO NATSURI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro SHOUTED LOUD.**

"**A-A haha…betsumi…" Natsuri said and Temari and Gaara both dropped their heads for their brother's stupid action. Their faces were like --**

**The four kids ate happily, joking around, and talking about today's events. The Sand sibling's meals were never as complete before Natsuri appeared. Laugher filled the house and even Gaara chuckled a little on some things.**

**After their lunch was done, Natsuri insisted on doing the dishes and Gaara said if Natsuri's doing the dishes, he'll accompany her. But that never happened. Temari said that Kankuro has to do it because he ate like 10 bowls of ramen. o.O Dang…**

**The rest sat on the couch, relaxing and chatting like old friends. Temari told Gaara that Natsuri brought new cloths and she told Natsuri to try it on to show Gaara. When Natsuri went upstairs, Temari talked to Gaara about the girl.**

"**Gaara, she really opened up to you ne?"**

"**Aa she did…" Gaara said quietly.**

"**She softened you up?"**

"**Don't try me Temari." Gaara threatened and Temari just chuckled.**

"**So Gaara, do you like her? I mean, she is nice to you and didn't seem to mind that you have a demon within, you know." Temari said.**

"**Yes I like her, but only as a friend. It is true that she didn't mind, though."**

"**Only as a friend?"**

"**I-I don't know. If you are trying to ask me if I love her, I don't know."**

"**I see, but she care for you, so don't let her get hurt and don't hurt her, keep that in mind." Temari said, for once she sounded like a big sister.**

"**Aa. Wakada, omoi wa baka janai, Temari."**

**Just then, Natsuri came down stairs with her dark red shirt and brownish pants. The dark red color matched Gaara's shirt so well and the brown pants are the same color as the gourd of Gaara's.**

"**Look Gaara! You both are like…wearing the same color!" Temari exclaimed.**

**Gaara raise where his eyebrows were suppose to be and smiled at the girl.**

"**You look nice." He complimented. It's not every day you see Sabaku no Gaara said something nice to another person!**

"**Natsuri-chan, go put on your kimono!" Temari yapped happily.**

"**N-No! That's embarrassing!" Natsuri said.**

"**You have to or I'll make you!" Temari threatened with an evil smirk hanging on her face. Natsuri flinched at her words.**

"**-sigh- Natsuri, you don't have to, I won't let her do anything to you…" Gaara said quietly and Natsuri smiled.**

"**B-But Gaara! You can't do that!" Temari said.**

"**Oh yes I can."**

"**Fine…but Natsuri-chan pleeeease put it on!!!" Temari begged and Natsuri sighed in defeat.**

"**Fine." Natsuri said and went upstairs once again.**

**When she's gone, Temari and Gaara started to talk again.**

"**Why won't you let me Gaara!" Temari said.**

"**You told me that I shouldn't let her get hurt, and you are hurting her if you force her to do something." Gaara said evilly.**

"**Hn, you'll regret it if you didn't see her in that kimono, she looked gorgeous." Temari complimented.**

"**Hn."**

**A few minutes later Natsuri came down. Her hair and her kimono fitted her beautifully. Gaara was astonished. He didn't know what to say. She was truly, truly gorgeous. She was just…beautiful! Her tan skin fits her light brown hair and the dark red kimono. Gaara and Natsuri did look like a couple because the color she chooses were the same color that Gaara's wearing.**

"**A-Ano…how do I look?"**

"**AMAZING NATSURI-CHAN!!!" Exclaimed Gaara…errr no….Temari.**

**Gaara was still too amazed to say anything. That's when Kankuro butt in.**

"**OMG!!! NATSURI-CHAN IS THAT YOU!?!?!?" Kankuro shouted. "YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!!! WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"**

**-twitch twitch- Gaara was not happy that Kankuro asked Natsuri out. Temari sensed this and smacked Kankuro on the head.**

**Natsuri is now looking at the only person that didn't say anything, Gaara. Gaara still didn't say anything and Natsuri lowered her head.**

"**Gaara, I guess you don't like it ne?" Natsuri asked quietly.**

**Gaara still didn't talk and Temari got frustrated.**

"**Gaara! Snap out of it!" Temari scolded. Gaara finally got back to reality and looked at the depressed girl standing before him. He was angry that he didn't notice that Natsuri was talking to him.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri said quietly.**

"**Suma nai." Gaara apologized and Natsuri nodded in acknowledgement. "You look beautiful." Gaara said warmly and smiled at Natsuri and Natsuri smiled back a little.**

"**Gaara, daijoubu ga? You don't look too good." Natsuri asked worriedly. A normal person, even Temari and Kankuro, couldn't tell if Gaara's okay but Natsuri can. She can read him like a book through his aquamarine eyes.**

"**I'm fine." Gaara replied and Natsuri relaxed a little and sat on the couch between Gaara and Temari. Kankuro sat down too. (Okay this is the sitting arrangement: Gaara, Natsuri, Temari, Kankuro.)**

**Natsuri leaned slightly toward Gaara because she felt insecure since Kankuro was examining her intensely. Gaara glared at Kankuro and Kankuro looked away. When he looked at Natsuri again, Gaara just held her hand softly and whispered 'don't worry.'**

"**So…there's a festival coming up…" Temari said.**

**---**

**Raven: LOL What will happen during the festival, Gaara?**

**Gaara: How am suppose to know, baka?**

**Raven: How dare you call me baka!?!?! I'll make you kill Natsuri!!!  
Gaara: NOO!!! DON'T!!! I'm sorry!!! DON'T!!!**

**Raven: Then you have to-**

**Gaara: RAVEN DOESN'T OWN ME OR NARUTO BUT SHE OWNS NATSURI mutter not for long AND PLEASE REVIEW SO SHE'LL BE NICE TO ME!!!**

**Raven: Very nice Gaa-chan. Ja ne people!**


	13. The Night Before the Festival

"**So…there's a festival coming up…" Temari began.**

"**Ooo! A festival!?!? I wanna go!!!" Kankuro shouted.**

**Gaara grinned and Natsuri just sat there.**

"**It's at 6:00pm tomorrow and everyone's welcomed." Temari finished.**

"**Everyone? You've got you be kidding, no one would want me there anyway." Gaara said emotionless. But he was sad nonetheless and Natsuri could tell that. She tenderly took his hand and gave him a tiny yet reassuring squeeze.**

"**Gaara, wanna go with me? It seems interesting." Natsuri whispered in Gaara's ears. Gaara look at her with a slight hint of shock visible on his face. Natsuri gave him a warm and sweet smile so sweet that Gaara couldn't say no. He nodded.**

**Temari smiled inwardly at this.**

"**Ok great, I think we are all going ne?" Kankuro purposely asked and Natsuri nodded.**

"**Then it's decided! Come on! Go to sleep! Tomorrow's gonna be fun! First we'll eat and spar. Then we eat again and relax a little, then we go take a shower and get ready for the festival!!!" Temari exclaimed excitedly.**

**Tomorrow's gonna be fun! First they'll eat and spar. Then they eat again and relax a little, then take a shower and get ready for the festival!**

"**Didn't I just say that?" Temari asked.**

**Yea you did.**

**GET BACK TO THE STORY!!!!!!!**

**So then everyone went to rest and Gaara do his night thing and went up to the roof alone…or so he thought. After he sat down, a person snuck up on him…**

"**Gotcha!" Natsuri said. "Guess who?"**

"**Temari?" Gaara said purposely because last time Natsuri said he had to play along.**

"**Uh uh!"**

"**Kankuro? If you are you sounded like a girl." Gaara said.**

**Natsuri let out a giggle.**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara said, smirking. Natsuri let him go and sat next to him.**

"**Ah, what are you doing out here?" She asked.**

"**I can't sleep, you know."**

"**I know but won't you get bored?" Natsuri asked.**

"**Sometimes I do." Gaara replied and Natsuri sighed.**

"**What?" Gaara asked softly.**

"**I wish…I wish that you can sleep, or maybe that I can stay up with you." Natsuri answered absentmindedly.**

**Gaara didn't respond to her comment, instead he let out a sigh.**

"**Gaara?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You know…about today I was…being really rude and…and I'm really sorry…" Natsuri said bowing her head.**

"**Natsuri…" Gaara called, raising her head so she can face him. "Tell me, what happened. I don't think this is your fault. So tell me."**

**Natsuri didn't say anything but she did start shaking. It was her fault that she trusted those kids. It was all her fault. She started it. She was afraid that Gaara might get mad at her. She was shaking badly.**

"**Natsuri, Natsuri, it's okay, don't be scared." Gaara whispered softly. "Just tell me, I won't get mad. I promise." Gaara said and held her close to him, Natsuri relaxed a little.**

"**I-I went shopping a-and I met these kids I think their names were A-Aimee and Kenji and they told me t-that you'd be nice to people at first a-and-" Natsuri couldn't finish her sentence and she starts sobbing. Gaara held her closer and tighter. He rubbed her back and that calmed her down a bit.**

"**Natsuri, continue when you are ready." Gaara murmured.**

"**H-hai…" Natsuri said through tears. "-and you would k-kill them."**

**Gaara's eyes widened in shock. He'd never harm anyone nice to him. In fact, there was NO one nice to him before this girl. Gaara was angry, no, beyond angry. How dare they? He suffered plenty just because he's got a demon! No one ever cared for him except Temari and Kankuro, who did it because they HAD to before. His face turned from 'it's okay' to 'I'm gonna kill you.' Not to mention that Natsuri was more afraid than before as tears well up in her green eyes once again. Gaara notice this and immediately let go of her so she won't think that he wants to kill her, which he didn't.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri said meekly.**

"**Go." Gaara said angrily. "Run for your life, I don't want to kill you."**

**Natsuri didn't move.**

"**GO!" Gaara shouted furiously. **

"**NO!" Natsuri cried. "No…"**

"**I'll kill you." Gaara said calmly.**

"**Go ahead! I doubt that you even have the heart to!" Natsuri cried.**

"**Believe me, I will."**

"**Go ahead…" Natsuri cried. It pained her to see Gaara like this. She wouldn't let go of Gaara and buried her head in his shoulder. "Please Gaara...you promised."**

**Gaara sighed and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.**

"**I'm sorry." Gaara whispered after claming down.**

**Natsuri nodded in acknowledgement and rest her head on Gaara's chest. Soon, she was fast asleep. Gaara held her for a while but came to his senses when he felt Natsuri shivering. Gaara got up and was about to take Natsuri to bed when she woke up.**

**Natsuri stared at Gaara in confusion.**

"**I was gonna take you to bed." Gaara explained and Natsuri nodded.**

"**Please don't take me to bed." Natsuri pleaded.**

"**You are going to get a cold."**

"**Fine, stay here, I'll be right back." Natsuri said and left to her room. She took her blankie and Gaara's blankie and came back to the roof.**

"**What are you doing?" Gaara asked.**

"**I'm sleeping here with you."**

"**Nani?"**

"**I don't like repeating myself." Natsuri said and smirked. She sat next to Gaara and hand him his blankie.**

"**Night." Natsuri said and cover herself with her blanket. When she fell asleep, her head fell and rested on Gaara's shoulder. It was an uncomfortable position and Gaara wouldn't allow her to sleep like that. So he carefully moved her body and placed her on his lap. He held her like a baby and made sure that she's warm enough. After awhile near midnight, Gaara decided that it's too cold for the sleeping girl and carried her into her room. He gently put down Natsuri's sleeping form and was going to turn and leave until…**

"**Gaara…mmm…" Natsuri mumbled in her sleep.**

"**Nani?" He asked even thought he knew that she was asleep because you might say something that you couldn't say when you are awake.**

"**Don't leave me…" Natsuri continued and Gaara's eyes widened.**

"…**alone." Oh that was it. Gaara put his gourd down and silently raced to Natsuri's side. He sat on her bed and gently stroke he hair. Natsuri stirred but didn't wake up. Gaara then lay on her bed and held Natsuri in him. He secured his arm around Natsuri's waist and had a sad smile on his face.**

"**Shhh. What makes you think I'm gonna leave you? Don't worry, I won't ever leave you Natsuri, I won't." Gaara whispered softly in her ears and fall asleep himself…**

**The Sabaku no Gaara…fell asleep…**

**----**

**Don't own Naruto!!!  
**

**Oh and sorry I had to put this chapter to explain some stuff that people asked me and the next chapter will, hopefully, be the festival. Oh and 10000X Thanks for my YOUTHFUL reviewers!!! Please review!!!**


	14. My Technique and The Festival

**Raven : Natsuri-chan ! People like the little chat we have here ! **

**Natsuri : YAY ! I ' m back to talk again ! Arigato for you know who that wanted me to say this ! **

**Gaara : Natsuri …**

**Raven : Gaawa and Natsu-chan sitting on the tree ! K-I-S-S-I-N-G ! **

**Gaara : Die Raven , Sabaku kyu- **

**Raven : Muahaha ! If I die you can ' t kiss Natsuri chan ! ( Laughs Evily ) **

**Gaara : …**

**Natsuri : Ne Gaara , kill her anyway ! **

**Gaara : Hai . **

**Raven : O.O NANI ? ARE YOU BAKA ? **

**Natsuri&Gaara : Heehee …**

**Raven : HELP ! Natsuri : Wanna live ? THEN GET ON WITH THE STORY ! **

**---**

**Oh where are we again ? Oh yea …Gaara fell asleep...:D … wait …O.O ! **

**---**

**Gaara fell asleep and the noise of the Shukaku woke the tired girl up . **

**' Shu-Shukaku ! ' Natsuri screamed mentally . No one can and will help Gaara now …she ' s his only hope . **

**" Shukaku …"Natsuri whispered to the raccoon , " …please let Gaara sleep …even if it ' s just this once …onegai . " Natsuri begged and touched the demon gently . " Onegai shimasu . " She closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her pale cheek . **

**The Shukaku was shocked , beyond shocked . No one dare to touch him before , and now all of a sudden this girl appeared and talked to him like a normal person . Shukaku was amazed and scared . This girl is strong , way stronger than most kunoichi . There ' s an aura with great power surrounding the girl . She may not be physically that strong , but her heart can do anything . So the Shukaku obeyed . It disappeared and the boy ' s form can be seen again . **

**" Gaara-kun ! " Natsuri said happily . " Iie , Gaara . " She then shed tears of relief and happiness and lay down next to Gaara to snuggle in his arms . It was a warm feeling and their position just stayed like that until the morning . **

**( MORNING ) **

**Natsuri's eyes slowly opened as the gentle sun shone upon her. She turned her head to see a pair of aquamarine eyes looking at her. **

"**Ohayo Gaara."**

"**Ohayo…" Gaara whispered and Natsuri smiled, but her smile was soon replaced by Gaara's frown. "Did I hurt you?" Gaara asked, concerned.**

"**Iie, doushite?" Natsuri asked.**

"**I fell asleep…" Gaara said and Natsuri just smiled. 'Why? Why didn't Shukaku take over? Why?' Gaara thought to himself with great seriousness. If he hurt Natsuri he'd never forgive himself. Why isn't the Shukaku coming out?**

"**Arigato." Natsuri said, interrupting his thought.**

"**Nani? Doushite?" Gaara questioned.**

"**Na-i-sho!!!" Natsuri said and giggled. Gaara looked confused. Naisho? (Naisho means secret by the way.)**

**Gaara slowly got up followed by Natsuri.**

"**Arigato for taking care of me Gaara." Natsuri said happily.**

"**Betsumi…" Gaara said and left the room. Natsuri understood his message and changed her clothes and did her morning stuff. She then went downstairs to see the three sand siblings sitting on the dining table, waiting for her.**

"**Sorry for the wait, minna. Ohayo." Natsuri greeted.**

"**Ohayo Natsuri-chan!" Temari and Kankuro greeted happily and start eating. Gaara remained silent which made Nautsuri smiled. She understood. Gaara wouldn't show anything in front of anyone else except her. Gaara stared at her and she quickly sat down to eat. After they were done with their breakfast, the four went out to train.**

**-In the training ground-**

**Temari and Kankuro were training each other because no one dare to fight Gaara, so he just stood there and watched them.**

"**Gaara, train with me!" Natsuri cried.**

**Gaara didn't say anything but approached Natsuri anyway. Temari and Kankuro immediately stopped training and looked in Gaara and Natsuri's direction.**

"**You use suna ga? Show me what you got, Gaara-_kun._" Natsuri said and jumped a few feet back from Gaara.**

"**You ready?" Gaara asked quietly. Natsuri gave him a tiny nod and put her hand on her chest. Gaara's eyes widened.**

'**What's she doing?' Gaara thought but started anyway.**

"**Here I come." Gaara muttered and the sand popped out of his gourd.**

**The sand went Natsuri's direction and it was fast. Gaara was worried for 1/100th of a second if Natsuri was okay because she's not dogging at all. When it almost hit her…**

"**Fly!" Natsuri cried and her hand let go of her chest. A pair of shining white wings appeared on her back. She jumped and flew into the air.**

"**Sugoi!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed. Gaara was more surprised than impressed. He never saw this kind of jutsu before. Is it even a jutsu?**

"**Come on! Is that all you got?" Natsuri yelled from the sky.**

"**Da me da me! How about this!?" Gaara said to Natsuri. A block of sand shot into the air and covered Natsuri. He wasn't even planning to hurt her, maybe just to scare her. She knew.**

"**Yaaa!" Natsuri cried and the sand covering her exploded. Then the siblings saw a transparent feather bubble separating Natsuri from them. It was a protective shield, and a strong one too. It started out in the center and grew bigger and pushed the sand away. She let go of the bubble and smirked.**

"**Teehee, that doesn't work!" Natsuri said proudly. As for Gaara, he didn't know what to say. She was definitely strong,**

"**Gaara, wake up! I'm coming!" Natsuri yelled. "Feather no jutsu!"**

**A bunch of feather flew Gaara's direction. It was like a sand storm, except for it's a feather storm. It was so strong that Gaara knelt down even with his sand covering him. The feather then formed into a wing shape and the wing flapped, sending a tremendous amount of wind at Gaara. The wind could be a fair match with Temari's. Gaara was astonished. A girl is beating him! He needs to get serious but not serious enough to kill her. Of course Natsuri wouldn't use some life-threatening jutsu on him either.**

**Gaara raised his sand into the shape of the wave. It covered Natsuri and her wings disappeared.**

"**Eh!" Natsuri screamed. Even if she did, Gaara wasn't worried at all. She was strong after all, and he knows. Natsuri agan, put her hand on her chest where her heart was. "Feather Shield!" Natsuri yelled. The feather shield spread out from her body and protected her from the wave of sand. She held her hand up and the shield obeyed her hand.**

"**Dove no jutsu!" Natsuri yelled and she turned into a dove after letting go of the bubble. She flew into the sky and look down at Gaara. Gaara smirked. 'Sugoi ne, Natsuri.' Gaara thought.**

"**Feather needle!" Natsuri yelled and feathers start shooting out from her wings. (She's a dove now remember?) Gaara used his sand shield to coving himself.**

"**Mada mada!" Natsuri said and once again put her hand on her chest. "Kage Dove no Jutsu!"**

**A bunch of doves appeared and flew towards Gaara with incredible speed. They have sharp beaks that would kill. Gaara was blocking and attacking at the same time while Natsuri was watching from the sky.**

"**Nice going, Lightning Feather!" Natsuri cried and a bolt of feather zapped at Gaara with the speed and power of lightning. Gaara was caught off guard by all the dove clones and got zapped by feathers. Although they were soft, it hurts as if a bolt of lightning zapped you.**

"**Err…my turn." Gaara said and slowly stood up. "Hya!" Gaara moved the sand and it rained down from the sky. Natsuri was covered in sand and she fell and turned into human for as she fell.**

"**Kuso, I can't move!" Natsuri said to herself. She closed her eyes and think. _'Suna, suna, suna…feather…feather…matte! That's it!'_ Natsuri forcefully moved her hand to her chest.**

"**Feather Rain!" Natsuri cried and a bunch of feathers fell from the sky with great speed and formed a bed underneath her. She landed on the feather before falling to the ground.**

"**Whew. If I hit the ground from so high, it would've hurt." Natsuri mumbled in relief.**

"**SUGOI!!!" Temari and Kankuro said in awe. Even Gaara was impressed.**

"**Float!" Natsuri said and the feather under her turned into a cloud shape and lifted her slowly into the air.**

"**Gaara, sugoi ne." Natsuri complemented.**

"**You are not bad yourself, Kikimi Natsuri." Gaara said and Natsuri smiled.**

"**Heh, come on, let's continue." Natsuri said and Gaara nodded.**

"**Sabaku kyuu!" Gaara said and the sand got Natsuri.**

"**Ahh! Shimatta!" Natsuri said and bit her thumb. Her hand touched her chest and back down to the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

**A gigantic white dove appeared and Natsuri jumped on it.**

"**Nana-chan, help me!" Natsuri said to the bird and point at Gaara. "Please defeat Gaara over there."**

"**Hai, not a problem Natsuri-chan." Nana-chan said.**

"**Nana-chan, don't hurt him too bad mk?" Natsuri whispered to the bird.**

"**Shinbi shinai, wakada." Nana-chan said.**

**Nana then flew towards Gaara and took him into the air with her claws. Gaara tried to get free but couldn't with the grip of the giant dove. Nana dropped Gaara from a very high spot.**

"**Kuso!" Gaara said and tried to get some sand to protect him. Gaara had used up more than half of his chakara and can no longer waste anymore. He successfully landed on the ground as Natsuri came again with Nana.**

"**Gaara, how about this!" Natsuri exclaimed. "Feather kyuu!"**

**A group of feather formed around Gaara and squeezed him tight.**

"**I-Isn't that mine!?" Gaara asked quietly.**

"**Hai! Just like Sabaku kyuu only mine is feather." Natsuri said and smiled. "Actually, I just created this jutsu! You gave me the idea!"**

"**And you created this already?" Gaara said in amazement and Natsuri nodded.**

"**Nana-chan, you can go now, arigato."  
**

"**Anytime, Natsuri-chan." Nana said and poofed away.**

**Natsuri then let go of Gaara and walk towards him.**

"**Gaara, sugoi ne."**

"**It's nothing. I had no idea you were so strong. No wonder you weren't afraid of me." Gaara said.**

"**Iie Gaara, it's nothing like that! I told you that I don't judge people by what they are! Even if I'm weak, I would've said the same thing! Honest! It's just that I don't show these jutsus in front of strangers, I like you, really! You are the first one to see this! Gaara I-"**

"**Shhh, wakada, I trust you." Gaara whispered gently and smiled at Natsuri who smiled back.**

"**Wanna rest? I gotta get some chakara back! I used almost half of it!" Natsuri said. Gaara was quite surprised because he used more than half for sure.**

"**Aa." Gaara said.**

"**SU-SUGOI NATSURI-CHAN!!!" Temari and Kankuro shouted in amazement.**

"**Arigato." That was all Natsuri said, she didn't really think she was that great because there are definitely enemies stronger than her. "Gaara, let go grab something to eat." She grabbed Gaara and went off to a ramen shop. Once they went in, all the customers were gone, leaving the two and the boss of the shop.**

"**Two Miso ramens." Gaara said monotonously.**

"**H-hai." The boss stuttered and went to cook the ramen.**

"**I'm going to wash my hand." Gaara said and went to the restroom.**

**When Gaara was gone, Natsuri spoke up. "What exactly are you afraid of?"**

"**G-Gaara! Don't you under-"**

"**Let me repeat, WHAT exactly are you afraid of?"**

"**Gaara!"**

"**Gaara. Or the Shukaku? By the way, Gaara is the WHO, Shukaku is WHAT."**

"**Aren't they the same!?!?"**

"**Big difference mister. Oh and if you call him anything bad, I promise you'll suffer. Not from him. From me."**

"**You are on _it's _side?"**

"**Correction. I am on _his _side." Natsuri said and send a glare to the boss. "Consider my warning." **

"**Fine."**

**Then Gaara came out and sat next to Natsuri, he had obviously heard some part of it. He placed his hand on Natsuri's shoulder and smiled gently at her. Natsuri nodded and their food was served. After they ate and went home, Natsuri and everyone prepared for the festival.**

**-5:30pm-**

"**Okay! We all ready?" Temari asked.**

"**Yes." Natsuri answered her and head towards Suna shrine where the festival is hold.**

**-Suna Shrine-**

"**Beautiful!" Natsuri exclaimed and held her fan in front of her. Temari was wearing a purple kimono and Natsuri was wearing hers. Kankuro and Gaara just wear their regular outfits.**

**They all went in and have fun. No one notices Gaara because they were all having fun too! Temari and Kankuro decided to leave Gaara and Natsuri alone. After a while of fun, Natsuri and Gaara went to a wishing lake. Natsuri said that wishes are naishos and told Gaara to go to the other side of the lake. Gaara obeyed and Natsuri was now alone. Three guys showed up…**

"**My, my, what a pretty girl! Care to play with us?" One of them said.**

**---**

**Sorry! Only a little of the festival! Next chappie will be more festival and I just wanna show you people some of Natsuri's techniques! Woot! I made the chappie longer! How was it? Japanese translations please email me! Thanks again to my YOUTHFUL reviewers! –eats miso ramen- **

**Naruto: HEY! THAT'S MINE!!!**

**Raven: Oohohohohoho! If you want the ramen back-**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL RAVEN TO GIMME MY RAMEN!!!**

**Raven: …uh…the review is supposed to be comments about this chapter not your ramen.**

**Naruto: JUST REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE MY RAMEN!!! ONEGAI!!!**

**Raven: -continue eating ramen- until people review, I'm not gone give you your ramen! –slurp-**

**Naruto: SHE'S MEAN!!! MY DEAR DEAR READERS!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Sasuke: What a dobe…**

**Sakura: What a baka…**

**Raven: -takes 2nd bowl of ramen-**

**Naruto: HEY THAT'S-**

**Raven: Feather Kyuu!**


	15. Captured: The Ruined Festival

"**My, my, what a pretty girl, care to play with us?" One of them said.**

"**In your dreams!" Natsuri spat, holding her fan in front of her defensively.**

"**Ohohoho! You are a ninja too? Just like us! Well, since we are older and more experienced, I suggest you leave that fan on the ground and come with us, what do you say?" Another one said.**

"**N-No way…" Natsuri was terrified. Never once in her life had she encountered some older and perverted ninjas. Yes, she could beat them but something about them tells her that she should just back down.**

"**Come on, you know you wanna come!" said the other. The three ninjas stepped closer to her and Natsuri couldn't move. Even if she wanted to, her legs wouldn't obey.**

"**G-G-G" Natsuri stuttered, "GAARA!!!!!" With that, the trio knocked her out and took her away. When she was unconscious, her fan fell to the ground along with a dove shaped necklace she had been secretly wearing. Luckily, that went without the trio noticing.**

"**Told you she's with that monster." Said one.**

"**Yea but you really think he'll save her and fell into our traps?"**

"**Why wouldn't he, besides, she's his little pretty girlfriend!"**

"**So we trap him with water and kill him, then bring him to the Kazakage for money?"**

"**Stupid! Of course! We'd get plenty of money for sure!"**

**Hearing Natsuri's scream, Gaara sprinted to the other side of the lake where Natsuri had been. But all that were left were the fan and the dove necklace. Gaara gently pick them up and gripped them tightly in his hands. He put the necklace around his neck and the fan inside the white thingy that's wrapped around his shirt.**

'_**Natsuri, I'm coming.'**_

**-With the perverted trio-**

**Natsuri had regain consciousness and was now locked in a small room.**

"**Oh! My hime, you are awake!" said the leader of the trio.**

"**I'm not _your _hime!" Natsuri shouted.**

**The leader wrapped his arms around the younger girl and kissed her neck. Natsuri was terrified. She had nothing to defend her, nor can she summon any chakra.**

"**Oh! I forgot to tell you that we drain most of your precious chakra!"**

"**Errr." Natsuri growled. She then summoned the last of her strength and pushed the guy off her. "You bastard!"**

**The leader was furious. He took out a whip and start torturing the defenseless girl.**

**-With Gaara-**

**Gaara left to find Natsuri without informing his siblings. He knew that it'd be too late if he went to find Temari and Kankuro so he set off by himself. After walking around with his 6th sense, Gaara spotted a single white feather.**

"**Natsuri…" Gaara said and head off to where the feather was pointing. He did that several times and once in a while, he'd find a feather pointing a certain direction.**

**-Natsuri-**

**Natsuri cried in pain but the leader won't stop whipping her.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri whimpered.**

**She can feel her skin burn and the slashes of whips can be heard.**

"**Gaara!" Natsuri cried.**

**After nearly an hour of torture, the leader got tired and left Natsuri alone in the dark, cold room. The poor girl was now sitting in her own pool of blood with wounds everywhere on her arms, legs, and back. Natsuri crawled to the very corner of the room and curled herself into a ball. She was shaking and scared.**

**-Gaara-**

**Gaara followed the guidance of the white feathers and found a tunnel. He entered without hesitating. When he entered, the rock outside the cave closed. But Gaara didn't care, he had to save Natsuri, even if it meant putting his life in danger. He walked deep into the tunnel and after a while, he heard soft whimpering sound. It was no doubt Natsuri's. He ran until he spotted a door in sight, so he ran to it.**

"**Not so fast!" The leader said.**

**Gaara, without a word, wrapped the sand around the three but was stopped when a strong gush of water filling the room. Now Gaara was wet. His sand won't work anymore. He can't breathe. Just before he stopped breathing, the dove necklace glowed brightly.**

"**Feather Shield!" The dove necklace echoed. It was Natsuri's voice. Gaara was separated with the water by the help of the shield.**

'**_Natsuri! She put her chakra in it before she left this! It was to protect me!'_ Gaara thought and held the dove tightly. _'Ok, I can do this. Help me, Natsuri, I can't use my sand, but I can use your feather. Just you wait, I'm coming, please be alright.'_**

**Gaara raised his hand and pushed it outwards. The shield obeyed his command and burst outward, causing the cave wall to crack and leaked out the water. He then let go of the shield and held the necklace out in front of him. He closed his eyes and…**

"**Fly!" A pair of white wings appeared and Gaara jumped into the air.**

"**Lightning Feather!" A bolt of lightning feathers zapped the trio.**

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Gaara said and placed his palm on the ground.**

"**Ah! It's you! Gaara was it?" Nana said calmly, totally not surprised that Gaara summoned her.**

"**Nana, take these three out of my sight, I'm going to save Natsuri." Gaara command and Nana obeyed.**

"**Leave it to me. I shall not let anyone hurt my friend and get away with it!" Nana said furiously and grabbed the trio away.**

**---**

**A/N: What happened to the trio was never revealed. I can't say it 'cause I promised Nana-Chan!**

**---**

**Gaara ran to the door and kicked it open. Hearing the loud noise, Natsuri hugged herself and dare not to look up, for she thought that the only thing that will come her way was pain and more whipping. Instead, she heard the gentle voice. His gentle voice.**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara yelled and ran to the poor girl's side. He wrapped his arms around her gently and a single drop of tear flowed down his cheek.**

"**G-Gaara, is that you? Gaara?" Natsuri said shakily and looked up at the red haired boy. Her kimono was completely torn.**

"**I'm here, Natsuri, I'm here, I won't let them touch you again."**

**Natsuri jumped slightly and hugged Gaara with her all.**

"**Gaara, hold me…tight…onegai…" Natsuri begged.**

"**It'll hurt you!" Gaara said thoughtfully.**

"**No! I don't care about pain anymore! Now that you are here, I feel safe. Please…" Natsuri cried and buried her head in Gaara's shoulder. Her tears were flowing down freely.**

**Gaara understood what she meant. He then held her as tight as he could. Natsuri whimpered but did not complain.**

"**Natsuri, are you okay?" Gaara whispered.**

"**Hai, arigato."**

"**Should we go home?" Gaara asked her gently.**

**Natsuri nodded and Gaara let go of her with one hand, leaving the other one around Natsuri. He held the necklace and put it around Natsuri's neck.**

"**It's yours right? Can you take us home?"**

**Natsuri nodded. She held the necklace. "Float, please take us home." Then the feathers appeared in a cloud shape under them and took the home. On the whole way, Gaara held Natsuri in him protectively.**

**The cloud landed on Gaara's front door and disappeared. Gaara carried Natsuri bridal style and took her inside. Natsuri wouldn't let go of Gaara.**

"**OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" Temari and Kankuro asked in unison, seeing that Natsuri was hurt so badly.**

"**Kankuro, you go get medicine and bandages. Temari, you get Natsuri's clothes and prepare some warm water and a towel. Get them to Natsuri's room as soon as you are ready." With that, Gaara went into the guestroom and set her down gently.**

**Within a few minutes, Temari and Kankuro returned with their supplies.**

"**Kankuro, may I ask you to go outside?" Gaara asked so softly that Kankuro couldn't say no. It was so rare to see his brother like this, so soft and gentle. Once Kankuro was outside, Temari took off Natsuri's kimono, leaving only her underwear and undershirt. Not that Natsuri minded at all. Temari cleaned out her wounds with the warm water and towel, while Gaara put on the medicine and bandage. Even thought Gaara is a guy, he really wasn't looking.**

**---**

**Uh…fangirls…close your mouth…you are getting drools on your keyboard Gaara is not that type of person and we all know. Right? Right?**

**---**

**After they treated Natsuri's wound, Temari dressed Natsuri up and Kankuro cleaned up the mess, leaving Gaara and Natsuri alone. Natsuri felt weak and is panting. Gaara lay on her bed next to her and held out his arms. Natsuri immediately snuggle in and hugged Gaara, who hugged her back.**

"**Gaara…I…" Natsuri whispered.**

**---**

**O.O Cliffhanger! Ohohoho!!! I told some people that it's gonna be updated in the weekends but it might be out early! Oh and I'm trying to get once chapter or more every week so plz look forward to it! 10000X ARIGATO TO MY YOUTHFUL REVIEWERS!!! Please review and get a cookie if you guessed what Natsuri was gonna say!!! **

**Oh and some people asked for translations! Here it is!**

**Hime: princess**

**Hai: yes**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: uh…summoning technique?**


	16. I'm Sorry

"**G-Gaara…I…never mind…" Natsuri said quietly.**

"**Natsuri, you know if something is bothering you, you can always tell me." Gaara said and thought for a second. What if it's something he shouldn't know? What if she doesn't want him to know? What if it's a personal thing that he has no right to know? What if- never mind that. "If you want, you can talk to Temari or Kankuro too."**

**Natsuri didn't respond but instead hugged him tighter.**

"**I was so scared…-sob sob- I-I didn't know what to do! I mean… I might beat them, yes, but I-I just couldn't…there is something about them that I-" Gaara cut her off.**

"**Shhh…it's okay, it's all over now…you don't have to face them anymore, your bird took care of them. Besides, if someone like that showed up again, you'll be next to me." Gaara reassured. He was going to say 'I'll protect you' but failed badly. He couldn't…not yet.**

**Natsuri nodded and Gaara rubbed her back gently so that he wouldn't harm her. His other hand was now Natsuri's pillow because he wrapped it around her head and Natsuri ended up laying on it.**

"**Now…tell me… what did they do to you?"**

"**T-they took me at the lake saying t-that they wanted to p-play. T-they called me their hime a-and the leader guy k-kissed me on the n-neck…I pushed him away a-and-" Natsuri's voice cracked but forced herself to continue, "and he w-whip me…t-then you came…" Natsuri said meekly and cried in her so called 'pillow.'**

**Gaara was furious but controlled his temper for Natsuri's sake. He hugged her shaking body tightly and stroked her back. Although he was being so gentle, a part of him wanted to jump out of bed and crushed the three with sand... wait…sand? Then it hit him- they took Natsuri because of HIM!!!**

**Doesn't it make sense!?!? They had a perfect preparation!!! From a dark cave to the water!!! Totally planned!!! Gaara was now angry and sorry…yet he didn't show any of these emotions, instead, his face softened.**

"**Natsuri, I don't want to tell you this but…it's the truth and I think you have the right to know…I-I'm sorry." Gaara said.**

"**Wha-why? It's not your fault, you saved me! If it's anyone's fault, it'd be mine. I'm sorry…" Natsuri said through sobs. **

"**No, don't be sorry, it wasn't you. They took you because of me."**

"**N-No! It wasn't you!"**

"**It was. Did you know what they did? They prepared a cave filled with water. I went it and was soaked in water, "I" includes me and the sand, that's why I couldn't defend myself if it wasn't for your necklace, or you. It was my fault, I'm sorry. Now you have every right to hate me. And I don't blame you." Gaara said sorrowfully and slowly took his arms away from Natsuri.**

**Natsuri won't accept this. She won't. She couldn't let Gaara do this. She hugged Gaara really tight and not letting go.**

"**Natsuri why-"**

"**Shut up! I don't care! I know I could hate you, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. You told me it is okay, it's all over so I don't have to worry! Don't leave me, please! No Gaara…no…no..." Natsuri said and trailed off.**

**Gaara was surprised. He had hurt her, yet she doesn't care. He was mean to her in the beginning, yet she doesn't care. Gaara sighed in happiness and relief and hugged Natsuri once more, only tighter than before. Even so, he had to say it.**

"**Natsuri, I'm sorry."**

"**No…don't be sorry." Natsuri replied gently and smiled and Gaara. Gaara smirked but was replaced by a smile when Natsuri rest her head on her 'pillow' once again.**

"**Natsuri…you know that…Natsuri?" Gaara said and looked at the younger girl. She had fallen asleep. How could he blame her after what she had to go though today? He let her sleep peacefully until he was sure that she wouldn't wake up if he moved.**

**Gaara slowly got out of bed and went to Kankuro's room, surprised to see Temari in there too, both looking at the camera intensely and Temari was squealing excitedly. When Gaara entered, Kankuro hide the camera behind his back and Temari laughed nervously.**

"**What is that?" Gaara asked.**

**---**

**Ohohoho! Short chappie and can you guess what Kankuro and Temari were looking at? If you do, tell me but no one else!!! Shhh!!! They were looking at THAT!!! It was-**

**Temari: You said don't tell!**

**Kankuro: Souyo souyo! Naisho!!!**

**Raven: Oh right! Hehe…gome!**

**Gaara: Raven's out of her mind because of depression which is because she isn't getting any reviews lately so if you want to get her to do more…review or else.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Hime: Princess**

**Souyo: Yeah**

**Naisho: Secret**

**Gome: Swary!**


	17. What Is That?

**Raven: Me no own Nawudo!!! –eats more ramen-**

**Gaara: Stop talking with food in your mouth!!!**

**Raven: Ten say da disclaima fo me.**

**Gaara: I hate you.**

**Raven: Ton't wolli, I hate you doo.**

**Gaara: IF I SAY THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER WILL YOU SHUT UP!!?**

**Raven: I'll tink bout tit.**

**Gaara: Say 'Yes.'**

**Raven: Tes.**

**Gaara: -sigh- Raven doesn't own Naruto she only owns my girl- I-I mean Natsuri.**

**Raven: Sell tem to pwease rebiew.**

**Gaara: Now she's telling you to review. STOP TALKING WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!!!!!**

**---**

"**What is that?" Gaara asked. The thing he thought was a camera was a VIDEO camera…**

"**Ahahaha…nothing!" Temari said nervously.**

"**Yea…haha…what she said!" Kankuro followed.**

"**Sure. Let me see." Gaara replied, surprisingly, cold.**

"**B-But it's n-nothing!" Temari defended.**

"**I'm still Sabaku no Gaara. Show me or else." Gaara threatened.**

"**I-I think…I'll go get Natsuri-chan!" Kankuro said and ran off.**

"**NATSURI-CHAN!!!!" Kankuro screamed. He knew that Gaara doesn't have the heart to kill in front of that innocent girl.**

"**SHUT UP KANKURO!!! DON'T WAKE HER UP!!!" Gaara yelled angrily. Unfortunately, Natsuri's up already. Kankuro, gee, thanks. **

"**Hmm? You need some thing?" Natsuri mumbled and stumbled as she came out of her room. Since she woke up with a sore back, she almost fell if it wasn't for Gaara who ran forward to catch her fall.**

"**Kankuro, you're so dead!" Gaara sneered. "I said to not wake her up!"**

"**Gaara, it's okay. Please don't be angry." Natsuri said, regaining her balance.**

**Gaara's expression softened at Natsuri and helped her up.**

"**So what's the ruckus? I'm trying to sleep." Natsuri said lazily.**

"**Well, Gaara wanted to kill us so yea…" Kankuro explained the half truth and Gaara glared.**

"**Gaara wouldn't do that! Maybe he's a little mean sometimes, he does, more or less, care about you two." Natsuri defended Gaara, who looked surprised. "Besides, I'm not getting all the information here."**

"**W-Well…" Temari started.**

"**Maybe you could show me?" Natsuri said with an evil smirk and winked at Gaara who nodded. There seem to be a mental message going on from Natsuri to Gaara.**

"**U-Uh…maybe not…" Kankuro added.**

"**Are you sure? What if Gaara kills you?" Natsuri said. "Or worst, what if I kill you? Ne ne, wouldn't that be fuuuuun?"**

"**N-Natsuri-chan!" Temari said.**

"**I'm gonna go get it!!!" Natsuri said purposely and stepped forward. Kankuro and Temari immediately got in front of her. Ahem. Where's Gaara at this moment. You'll see. Muahahaha.**

"**N-NO!!!" Temari said.**

"**Whether you like it or not, I have it." Gaara said from behind them and Natsuri laughed. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Temari and Kankuro both screamed.**

"**I wonder what this is…" Natsuri said and turned on the camera.**

**The camera turned on and it was when Natsuri and Gaara were kissing back in chapter 10…**

"**KANKURO!!!" Natsuri shouted and Gaara glared at his siblings who laughed nervously.**

**Natsuri jumped on Kankuro and Kankuro accidentally pushed her to the wall and Natsuri winced in pain.**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara said as he ran to the girl's side. "You okay?"**

"**Aa. Agh." Natsuri winced again, holding her bleeding self. Her wounds from earlier were bleeding again.**

"**G-Gome." Kankuro said quietly.**

"**It's fine."**

**Gaara gently held her to support her.**

"**Thanks." Natsuri murmured to Gaara, then glare half-heartedly at Kankuro.**

"**Where did you get that?" Natsuri asked, referring to the video.**

"**W-Well…" Kankuro started.**

"**YOU VIDEO TAPED US!?!?" Natsuri shouted.**

"**K-Kind of…haha-"**

"**Errr… Kuchiyose no ju-" Natsuri said but was cut off by Temari.**

"**Natsuri-chan! Don't summon it in the house!!!"**

"**Hn. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Natsuri said and this time, Nana didn't appear, instead, it was a regular size dove.**

"**Riri, teach this cat a lesson please?" Natsuri said and Riri started biting Kankuro, who ran around the house.**

"**How many birds can you summon?" Gaara asked.**

"**Three. Nana is the biggest and then it's Tsutsu the medium one. The smallest one is this one, Riri." Natsuri answered.**

"**Hmm…strange…Nana, Tsutsu, Riri…sounds familiar, Natsuri…wait…so that's how it is. Your name huh?" Gaara said.**

"**Yup!"**

"**AHHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!!" Kankuro yelled.**

"**Kankuro you baka!!!" Temari shouted and hit him with her fan. Tsutsu landed on Gaara's shoulder.**

"**Nice job, see you later!" Natsuri said.**

"**Welcome! Call me anytime! This must be the Gaara-sama Nana told me about ne?" Tsutsu asked.**

"**That's him!" Natsuri chuckled.**

"**Ok then see ya. I'm glad to see you! Ja!" Tsutsu said and poofed away.**

"**Don't you dare to that again or I'll kill you." Gaara sneered at Kankuro.**

"**No he won't, I will." Natsuri added and the two older siblings shook with fear.**

**Gaara then let go of Natsuri and took the video. He crushed it in pieces with his sand and you could see a funny expression on Temari and Kankuro's faces. It was as if they just found a diamond and someone crushed it.**

"**Anyways…I'm going to sleep. Ja." Natsuri said and went into her room. Gaara followed her after giving his siblings a Gaara's-famous-death-glare.**

**-In Natsuri's room-**

**Natsuri yawned and slowly sat on her bed. Gaara sat next to her and rubbed her back, it had stopped bleeding now.**

"**Does it hurt?" Gaara asked caringly.**

"**Iie." Natsuri replied and leaned against Gaara's shoulder. "Is it okay if I do that?"**

**Gaara didn't reply her, instead, he wrapped one arm around her to show her it was fine.**

**Natsuri snuggle against him and soon fell asleep sitting up. Gaara then gently laid her on her bed and covered her up. He went outside.**

"**Kankuro, don't wake her up." Gaara warned simply and went into his own room.**

**It was now late and Gaara lay on his bed, wondering when the Shukaku didn't take over back then. This is the ONLY time that the Shukaku didn't take over. _Was it because of Natsuri? She is strong but…what DID she do? And what is this weird feeling when I'm around her? _Love, baka. _Errr! I need an answer, NOW!!! What if I hurt my precious people, when Naruto said you have to protect them?_**

**Gaara was deep in thought when an unpleasant sound was heard. It stopped him from thinking and Gaara suddenly got worried when he realized where the sound was coming from—Natsuri's room.**

"_**What is that?"**_

**---**

**Raven: Sang kyuu fo reating.**

**Gaara: -SMACK- SHUT UP!!!**

**Raven: -sobbing- Gaawa is sho violent!!! Whaaaaa!**

**Gaara: Uh…sorry? Un…there…there…don't cry…**

**Raven: -Jumps and hugs Gaara- Yay you cared!!!**

**Gaara: Yea whatever now get off.**

**Raven: -more sobbing- please??? –puppy dog face-**

**Gaara: -sigh- Fine… now I know why that Shikamaru guy says that girls are troublesome…**

**Raven: -Squeezes Gaara- -whispers to reader—Gaara's soft too! See?-**

**Gaara: Troublesome…**

**Natsuri: RAVEN!!! GAARA!!! WHAT THE-**

**Raven: Oops! Gotta run! Ja Gaara! Ja ne my youthful readers!**

**Lee: OHHH I LOVE YOUTH!!!**

**Raven: -Grabs Lee and RAN LIKE DA WIND!!!-**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Iie-no**

**Ja- bye**

**Ne-right? Or hey!**

**Baka-stupid**

**Gome-sorry**


	18. The Noise

"**What is that?" Gaara asked to himself.**

**Soon the noise stopped and Gaara relaxed once again since he thought whatever it was, Natsuri could take care of it. But then a new and louder noise appeared, followed by a loud 'thud'. Gaara got worried and ran into Natsuri's room.**

**As Gaara open the door, he saw nothing abnormal. The room was neat and clean as it was before, no trace of fighting, no blood. It was as normal as any rooms and it was empty with nothing suspicious. Gaara was about to close the door when he got back to his senses—the room was EMPTY!!! Where is Natsuri!?!?!? Gaara then ran to the open window and looked down. There was a person against the house wall and a bunch of people lying on the ground next to the person against the wall. It was dark and it was hard to make out who was who…**

**Gaara's heart pounded in his chest, sweats rolling down his face, and a feeling of guilt, anger, and sadness went through his heart. He gracefully jumped out and landed next to the person against the wall—or more like, Natsuri. Natsuri's eyes were closed with a large cut on her waist—red liquids covered the injured girl.**

**Gaara clenched his fist and bit his lips as tears welled up in his aquamarine eyes.**

"**Natsuri…I-I…I…" Gaara said. _I'm pathetic! I can't even say it when she's dead. This is all my fault, if I was there nothing would've happened! I-I…what should I do? Natsuri!!!_**

**Gaara took his red long-sleeve shirt off and start to cover Natsuri's body. When he was about to covered Natsuri's face, he had a feeling that he shouldn't, but he knew he had to. He looked at Natsuri for the one last time and softly touched her cheek. A single drop of crystal tear rolled down his face and dropped onto Natsuri's.**

"**Ugh…" Natsuri winced but didn't open her eyes. WAIT, NATSURI WINCED!!! YAY!!!**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara cried in relief and knelt down next to her. "Natsuri, talk to me!" Gaara said and took her shoulder. He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open slightly, still, that was enough for Gaara.**

"**Are you okay? Don't leave on me, please!" Gaara whispered.**

"**Ahh…G-Gaara…" Natsuri managed to say. Unfortunately, talking had hurt her and she start coughing up blood.**

"**Natsuri! Natsuri, shh…shh…don't talk, you'll be fine, don't give up, you're okay now…shh…" Gaara said, resting a hand on her chest. Natsuri gave him a tiny nod and slowly held his hand in her bloody ones.**

"**D-Don't g-go…" Natsuri begged.**

"**I won't, shh…no talking okay?" Gaara said gently and squeezed her hand. He then picked Natsuri up bridal style and jumped back into the window he came from.**

**He laid Natsuri on the bed and carefully wrapped some bandages around her waist just enough to stop her from bleeding. Gaara sat next to her and held her hands in his.**

"**Natsuri, I'm so sorry." Gaara said meekly and touched her cheek again. "Go to sleep. Get some rest, you'll be okay. Leave the rest to me."**

**Gaara then covered Natsuri up and jump back down again. He glared at the unconscious ninjas before him and the sand start flowing out from his gourd. He picked each ninjas up with his sand and head towards the Kazekage's tower.**

**-Kazekage's tower-**

**The Kazekage was dealing with some issues about getting rid of Gaara when the door got slammed open. Sabaku no Gaara was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him.**

"**Gaara! What do you want!?" The Kazekage shouted angrily.**

**Gaara glared and throw the ninjas in the Kazekage office.**

"**If you want to get rid of me, come get me. If you lay a finger on her again, you're dead." Gaara said coldly.**

**The Kazekage was speechless.**

"**Do you know who she is!? Kikimi Natsuri! Her parents got killed by Orochimaru. The one that you said there were no ways to save them. Why are you going after her!?" Gaara said furiously and wrapped his sand around Kazekage's neck. "Answer me or I'll rip your neck!"**

**The Kazekage gagged. "I didn't do it! I never sent anyone after her!!! The ninjas were acting on their own!"**

"**Then make sure they don't or they'll all die, that includes you, got it!?"**

**The Kazekage nodded unwillingly and Gaara let of him. He glared at his father and teleported back to Natsuri's room.**

"**G-Gaara…wh-where did you g-go?" Natsuri asked meekly.**

"**I had to take care of something. Go to sleep." Gaara replied softly and ran his fingers through her brown, silky hair.**

"**D-Don't l-leave."**

"**I won't. Are you feeling better?"**

"**H-Hai, arigato."**

**Gaara placed a finger on Natsuri's lips and said, "Shh, now go to sleep, no more talking unless it's an emergency." Gaara said in a firm tone.**

"**Gaara…thank you." Natsuri said.**

"**I said don't talk!" Gaara snapped, trying to sound angry, he couldn't get mad at her, somehow. Natsuri saw right through it and just smiled. Gaara's expression softened at Natsuri. Her face seems to be saying 'that was an emergency.'**

**The rest of the night passed peacefully with Gaara sitting next to Natsuri, watching her sleeping form.**

**The morning finally came and Gaara waited 'till Natsuri woke up, which was almost noon. It was a tough night for her and Gaara understood. It was a tough night for him too!**

**Natsuri's eyes fluttered open to see Gaara looking at her. She blushed for some reason and it was not unnoticed by the red haired boy.**

"**Are you feeling better? Why are you blushing?"**

"**I-I-" Natsuri stuttered, finding herself unable to talk. She was trying to find an answer for Gaara's second question and totally ignored his first one. Gaara glared.**

"**You talked a lot last night, you should be able to talk now."**

"**G-Gome." Natsuri said and looked down.**

"**Don't be. Just answer me. Are you okay?"**

"**Hai." Natsuri said.**

"**Why are you blushing?" Gaara asked. He hadn't forgotten about it yet.**

"**It was n-nothing!" Natsuri defended. Gaara smirked and held her hands again. Natsuri smiled. _'I think I blushed because…because he…last night he said "Don't leave on me"… I like Gaara but…I don't know why…he always tried to protect me…does he like me?_**

"**Gaara, do you…"**

"**Hmm?" **

"**Iie…nothing." Natsuri said and Gaara sighed.**

"**Really, if something is bothering you, tell me 'kay?" Gaara said softly and Natsuri smiled.**

"**Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Natsuri asked out of nowhere.**

"**No." Gaara replied simply.**

"**May I ask why?"**

"**Because."**

"**Because?"**

"**You are as bold as ever, aren't you, Kikimi?" Gaara said. Natsuri's face suddenly turned from happy to hurt. That didn't go unnoticed by Gaara, though.**

"**What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Natsuri shook her head and tears start welling up in her bright green eyes. Soon they start falling down her cheeks.**

"**Natsuri, was it-oh sorry." Gaara said, realizing why Natsuri was hurt. "I'm sorry, Natsuri. I didn't mean it." Gaara's eyes softened and she hugged Natsuri softly. Natsuri rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. (A/N: Know why Natsuri-chan cried now? Come on! –hint—her name.)**

**Embarrassedly, Natsuri wiped away her tears and smiled at Gaara. Gaara's face was expressionless as usual but also full of emotion for Natsuri's taste. She read him like a book!**

"**As long as you are okay, I don't really care what happened. Besides, I can pretty much guess it." Gaara began as he pulled away and placed his hand on Natsuri's shoulders. Natsuri smiled again and got up.**

"**Gaara, I need to tell you something. Don't worry about me, I am a medic. Sorry I kept it a secret." Natsuri confessed.**

"**It's fine. You can tell me when you are ready." Gaara answered. He didn't know why, but he considered this girl one of his precious people now—he respects her secrets and privacies.**

**Natsuri placed a hand on her stomach and healed herself. Unlike the other medics, Natsuri's heal wasn't green, it was white, like all her other jutsus.**

"**There! Come on, thanks for staying with me. It's almost noon, you must be hungry, what do you like? I'll make it for you!" Natsuri said happily.**

"**I don't really like anything in particular, not Temari's cooking. I like the clam chowder from last time though. Didn't know when she learned to cook that." Gaara said.**

"**Well…actually…I cooked it." Natsuri said. Gaara smirked. "Knew it." He said.**

"**Come on, let's go!" Natsuri got up slowly but Gaara pinned her down but her shoulder.**

"**You. Can. Not. Cook. Now. REST!" Gaara said firmly. Since Natsuri was feeling much better, she turned and pinned Gaara on her bed with her incredible speed. (Gaara left his gourd on the ground.)**

"**Yes. I. Can. Gaara-CHAN." Natsuri said teasingly. Gaara sighed and pushed Natsuri off him.**

"**Fine, let's go."**

**---**

**Me no own Naruto!!!**

**I don't think translation is needed for this chappie right? Oh and that Natsuri's mean!!! I hugged Gaara last time and she punched me!!! OMG!!! Her strength is like Tsunade's!!! Scary woman.**

**Natsuri: I heard that…**

**AHHHH RUN!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL NATSURI TO STOP KILLING ME!!!**

**  
Natsuri: -whispers- tell me tell me! What did Raven say to you? **

**You: -sweatdrop- **

**Oh, I am probably gonna end this story soon. Around chapter twenty something. Ja ne!**


	19. I'll Do The Same For You

"**Fine, let's go."**

**After they're done with their breakfast/lunch business, Natsuri cleaned up and asked Gaara if he wanted to go on a stroll with her, which he agreed.**

**It was noon and everyone was up which made it difficult for Gaara to be out. The villagers were either afraid of him or mad at him. Natsuri used to be furious but today she was different. She seemed to be focusing on something really important. Gaara glanced at Natsuri a few times and was surprised that she didn't notice him. Natsuri just kept walking until they were in front of the Kazekage's tower.**

"**Gaara, wait out here I'll be right back." Natsuri said in a serious tone, almost demanding. But Gaara, being Gaara, wouldn't let someone tell him what to do.**

"**No." Gaara replied simply. **

"**If you won't stay then I'll make you." Natsuri threatened. She was being very serious and Gaara didn't really notice that.**

"**If you won't stay then I'll make YOU." Gaara mimicked and Natsuri got into her fighting stance.**

"**What's wrong Natsuri?" Gaara asked softly, now noticing the anger and seriousness in her eyes. Natsuri didn't back down. She summoned a bunch of feathers and formed a cage around Gaara.**

"**You'll stay." Natsuri asked. Gaara was getting irritated that Natsuri won't tell him anything, so he, Sabaku no Gaara, created a cage around Natsuri with his sand.**

"**If I'm staying, you are too." Gaara said and Natsuri gritted her teeth.**

**Soon they both fall into a tense silence until…**

**BOOM!**

**Gaara and Natsuri both use their sand/feather to break the cage that they're in. Natsuri immediately got into fighting stance again but Gaara didn't. Instead, he walked up to her and hugged her.**

"**What's wrong?" Gaara said gently. Natsuri was taken by surprise.**

"**I-I have something to deal with the Kazekage." Natsuri said, almost shakily. It was true but not the whole truth.**

"**Why can't I come?"**

"**Y-You shouldn't get involved." Natsuri said shakily.**

"**I'll wait outside the door then. I don't want you hur-I mean…you are not strong enough to deal with those guys." Gaara said. Natsuri understand him well enough to know that Gaara wouldn't admit that he cared for another person—but he did.**

"**Fine, let's go." Natsuri said, mimicking Gaara's earlier words. Gaara smirked and followed Natsuri.**

**When they reached the Kazekage's office Natsuri went in without knocking and Gaara just stood outside, smiling at her behavior.**

"**Who is it, why didn't you knock!?" Kazekage said angrily.**

"**My, long time no see Kazekage, remember me?" Natsuri said, not bothering to even add a 'sama' after the Kazekage. Honestly, she'd rather add it after Gaara.**

"**You are…"**

"**Kikimi Natsuri-sama." Natsuri said happily and turned as serious as before.**

"**What do you want?" Kazekage said after flinching at her name.**

"**I've lost every thing once. I don't want to lose them again." Natsuri began. (That was from Sasuke when Naruto fought Gaara after Chunnin exam.)**

"**So?" said the Kazekage. Anger immediately emerged from Natsuri's emerald green eyes.**

"**If you want to get rid of me, come get me. If you lay a finger on him again, you're dead." Natsuri said coldly.**

**The Kazekage was speechless…yes again.**

"**Do you know who he is!? Sabaku no Gaara, your son! Why are you going after him!?" Natsuri said furiously and wrapped her feather around Kazekage's neck. "Answer me or I'll rip your neck!"**

**Gaara's eyes widened because he had been listening to the conversation. He was shocked that Natsuri cared so much about him and that she actually mimicked his earlier words (last chapter) without her even realizing it! She even did the same thing to THE KAZEKAGE!!!**

**Kazekage glared at the girl but back down when he realized that her feather is almost as strong as Gaara's sand since he already experienced it yesterday when Gaara came barging in yelling something exactly the same thing. (Doesn't that make sense:P Long sentence…ok whatever.)**

"**Gaara, he is precious to me. Don't touch him or I'll kill whoever that tried." Natsuri said, her voice breaking. Gaara decided that it's time he joined the 'conversation' without letting them know that he was eavesdropping. Gaara opened the door (yes, without knocking… kids these days…tsk tsk tsk…) and stepped in.**

"**Natsuri, what's taking so long?" Gaara said, pretending as if he knew nothing. (STALKER!!!) **

"**N-Nothing." Natsuri replied quietly. Gaara nodded and gave his father a glare…if looks could talk, it'd probably say 'touch her and you're as good as dead.'**

"**Gaara-sa- I-I mean Gaara, let's go." Natsuri said, taking Gaara's hand.**

**The two 'powerful' kids left the Kazekage alone and continued their walk.**

"**So what's taking so long?" Gaara spoke because he didn't want to be 'suspicious' to Natsuri by saying nothing because she'll say 'aren't you gonna ask me what happened?'**

"**Nothing." Natsuri said, staring at the street beneath her. Gaara pulled Natsuri closer to him and lift her chin up.**

"**Don't look down." Gaara said monotonously. Natsuri understood Gaara's message. 'Don't look down' from Gaara had two meanings. **

**1. Don't look down at the street…you'll hit yourself in the head…**

**2. Don't look so depressed.**

**Natsuri smiled slightly and held Gaara's hand again.**

"**Arigato, Gaara-sama." She couldn't help it!**

"**Gaara." Gaara corrected.**

"**Hn." Natsuri said playfully, turning back to her normal self and jumped in front of Gaara, walking backwards.**

"**Hn." Gaara said with nothing to say. (uhh…Okay? That makes sense ne?)**

"**Let's go to the park, it's fun- OWW!!!" Natsuri cried.**

"**Did I say to not walk backwards?" Gaara teased.**

"**Sure you did…in your head!" Natsuri pouted, rubbing her head. Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The two then walked over to the park that brings back painful memories.**

**Gaara fell into complete silence as they walked into the park. He was staring at a certain swing where he used to sit when he was young. He was all alone back then. So much pain. So less hope. So much tear. So less heart. Gaara drifted into deep thought but was back to reality when Natsuri held his hand once again, dragging him to the swing gently.**

"**Gaara, what's wrong?" Natsuri asked gently with her soft, soothing voice.**

"**I was thinking of when I was young and-" Gaara said but was cut off by Natsuri. She knew what he was talking about and shut him up before he can get into more painful memories.**

"**Gaara, come. Put the past behind us. (and Hakuna Matata! Jkjk!)" Natsuri whispered to him and sat on the swing. Gaara followed suit and sat down as well.**

**Natsuri start swinging but stopped when she realized that Gaara wasn't moving but was watching her. **

"**Doushimashida?" (What's wrong?)**

"**I don't know how to s-swing." Gaara said quietly and embarrassedly. Natsuri chuckled and jumped off her swing. She pulled the strap off Gaara's shirt, letting his gourd fall. She then pushed Gaara gently back and forth.**

"**First you pull by pulling your body and legs backwards." Natsuri said and Gaara obeyed.**

"**Then you push my pushing your body forward and kick your legs out." Gaara nodded.**

"**Now keep doing that and you'll get higher in the matter of time!" Natsuri said happily and jumped on her swing as well. They swing-ed happily together and laughed…well…Natsuri did. Gaara soon got a hold of it and can swing high too. He never knew that the swing was this 'fun' because no one ever taught him how to until Natsuri came along.**

**Natsuri giggled as Gaara's nervous expression when he tried to stop the swing.**

"**If you wanna stop just stick out your feet!" Gaara nodded and do as he was told. Then 'magically,' the swing stopped. Gaara got off while Natsuri was still swinging high. When he was about to put on his gourd, Natsuri jumped from her swing and landed on top of Gaara. Natsuri was laughing historically on top of him.**

**Gaara had his hand secured around Natsuri's head just to prevent her from the slightest wound. When he came back to his senses he said quite deadly: Natsuri, get off me. Natsuri just giggled and kissed his tattoo 'Ai' on his forehead before getting off.**

"**You're so mean!" Natsuri pouted cutely.**

"**Hn. Let's go home, it's late." Gaara said, putting on his gourd, and actually took Natsuri's hand this time! Natsuri smiled and his action and talked back to Gaara.**

"**Dame (No), I'm not satisfied yet."**

"**I'll tickle you like last time (like a lot chapters ago) and I won't stop."**

"**Fine, let's go." Natsuri pouted as Gaara squeezed her hand and took her home.**

**---**

**How was it? Please R&R!!! Sang kyuu my reviewers! May the power of youth guide you to the little purple button and click review!!! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Gaara: You didn't say the disclaim-oh shoot.**

**Raven: Haha thanx for reminding me! You can say it!**

**Natsuri: Oh me me! I wanna say it! (Waves hand)**

**Gaara: Sure thing, Natsuri.**

**Natsuri: Raven owns nobody and Gaara owns me!!!**

**Raven: NANI!??!?!**

**Gaara: Raven owns you. (Unwillingly)**

**Natsuri: Demo…Gaara-_chan_…**

**Raven: Da me! You are mine! Muahahaha…**

**Gaara: Changed my mind. I'll fight you for her.**

**Raven: Come, I'm writing all these so you have no control!!! HAHA!!!**

**Gaara&Natsuri: NOOOOOO!!!!**

**Raven: Teehee suckers!**

-------

Um I was thinking if I should end this story on the next chapter since it's chapter 20 already. But it depends on the readers so if you want it to continue a little longer or you want it to stop, be sure to tell me! Either way is fine. Arigato gozaima!


	20. Enter: Konoha Eleven!

**Few weeks had passed peacefully without Kazekage 'interrupting' Gaara and Natsuri. They were too strong for him on the other hand, despite that he is the Kazekage. Gaara and Natsuri could beat him and his ninjas with Temari and Kankuro's help easily, so he decided to not mess with them. On top of that, Natsuri also got to go back to her own house.**

_**Flashback**_

**"_Well, thanks guys for, you know, letting me stay and helping me and all that." Natsuri said and picked up her luggage._**

**"_You are leaving?" Gaara said in his usual 'Gaara tone.' He was nonetheless a little depressed. Okay, maybe more than 'a little.'_**

**"_Yea. I've lived here for too long. Besides, you three are a family and you should live together."_**

**"_But we are together." Gaara protested._**

**"_You know what I mean, Gaara. If I stay longer it'd bother you no matter what you say. Don't worry, I'll visit all the time."_**

**"_But it won't be the same anymore." Gaara muttered meekly to himself._**

_**Natsuri placed her hands on Gaara's shoulder gently and smiled.**_

**"_Gaara, don't worry about me. You'll be just fine, Temari and Kankuro know you longer than me, they'll take care of you." Natsuri said softly._**

**'_Just because they know me longer doesn't mean they know me better.' Gaara thought._**

**"_See you, guys!" Natsuri said and prepare to leave until…_**

**"_Matte." Gaara said, grabbing her wrist. Natsuri turned to face him._**

**"_Nani?"_**

**"_I'll take you."_**

_**Natsuri laughed. "But my house is like, almost next door!"**_

**"_You said that before." Gaara said. "Let's go." He then walked out the door a little too fast, that got on Natsuri's nerves. Natsuri was gonna tell him 'No' but thought that he might have something to say to her since he walked so fast…_**

_**When they were outside, Gaara didn't say anything to Natsuri so she gathered up her courage and asked. "Gaara, are you angry at me?"**_

_**Deep in thought, Gaara didn't hear what she said. (Ok, he heard but he didn't LISTEN!!!)**_

**"_G-Gaara…" Natsuri said meekly, since Gaara didn't answer, she jumped to conclusion that he was angry at her._**

**"_Huh? What?" Gaara snapped back to reality at her shaky voice._**

**"_Are you mad at me?" Natsuri asked again._**

**"_No." Gaara said simply. They had reached Natsuri's house and Natsuri smiled._**

_**Natsuri went in and Gaara head back.**_

_**END Flashback**_

**Natsuri cleaned her house from dusts and flopped down to bed. Just then, she saw a flash of white in the sky through her window. It was a white bird. But there were no such bird in Suna! Well, that's what most people think but not Natsuri. She knew that shade of white anywhere! It was her medium sized dove, Tsutsu.**

**Natsuri quickly opened her window to let the bird in and saw a message attaching to the bird's back.**

**"Tsutsu-chan, what's this? Who summoned you?"**

**"Oh! This is a letter from your friends in Konoha! That white-eyed Neji boy summoned me to send this." Tsutsu said.**

**"Soka. Arigato!" Natsuri said and opened her letter/scroll.**

_**Natsuri,**_

_**Hi, Neji-desu. How are you? I'm just sending this letter to inform you that Naruto, Sakura-san, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hinata-sama, Yamanaka, Shikamaru, Akimichi, Tenten, Lee and I are leaving for Suna tomorrow, arriving in about 3 days. We had a two week break from Hokage Tsunade-sama and we'd be going to visit you and our other friend there. I summoned your bird so this letter would reach you beforehand. Tenten kept saying that we could stay at your place but I need to make sure as the team leader this time. If not, we'll find a hotel or something. So re ja.**_

_**Looking forward to meet you,**_

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

**Natsuri smiled at the letter and held it in her chest. She finally was able to meet her friends after a few long years. They never forgot about each other and also send mails. Neji was the only one that was able to summon the bird. Natsuri have lots of missions to Konoha so she made friends. Her best friend is Neji because she used to have a crush on him and Neji found out. Although Neji doesn't have a crush on her, they were very close friends and still are.**

**'But who is the other friend that they want to visit?' Natsuri thought. 'Oh well, I'll find out soon. I can't wait to see them!' She squealed.**

**Tsutsu cocked her head. 'What's she squealing about? Masaka…heh heh.'**

**"Natsuri-sama, are you thinking about your crush Neji-san?" Tsutsu teased.**

**"Eh? NOOO!!!" Natsuri yelled and turned into a shade of pink. "He's not my crush!!!"**

**"Oh?" Tsutsu said.**

**"Tsutsu no baka!!! Why are you so like that Naruto?" Natsuri whined. "Imma kill you now!" She said and started to chase Tsutsu.**

**"Ha!" Tsutsu said. "Can't get me!" She then poofed away.**

**"Grrrr. Darn these summoned birds. Poofing away anytime!"**

**Natsuri then checked her clock. "It's time already?" She said to herself and left for a certain place.**

**-With Gaara-**

**As soon as Gaara got home, he went to his room and slammed the door shut.**

**"Gaara, get down. We are going out for dinner. Hurry or we'll be late!" Temari said, knocking his door. This was the 10th time.**

**"No. What part of NO do you not understand!? Stop telling me to go to dinner, I'm not hungry. Leave me or I'll kill you." Gaara said coldly.**

**"Let me try." Kankuro whispered to Temari after seeing her sighing loudly.**

**"Come on, Temari. Let's go without him. I don't want to keep Natsuri-chan waiting in the restaurant, she's gonna kill us!" Kankuro said loudly on purpose so Gaara could hear him.**

**Temari got his message immediately and played along.**

**"You're right, let's go…" Temari said and grabbed Kankuro and started to walk down stairs.**

**"Matte, Natsuri's coming?" Gaara asked, opening his door.**

**"Aa, you are not coming right?" Kankuro said.**

**"I'm coming." Gaara said quietly and followed.**

**Kankuro smirked at Temari who gave him a Gai-ping and a thumb's up. The sand siblings then left to the restaurant with Gaara trailing behind.**

**'Natsuri was coming huh? How come no one told me this?' Gaara thought. 'Wait, why did I come just because she is? Who is she anyway? Oh yea, she's Natsuri.' Gaara shook his head, feeling stupid.**

**When they arrived, Natsuri was already there.**

**"Whew, we made it on time." Kankuro said, checking the clock in the restaurant.**

**"You. Are. Late!" Natsuri said.**

**"No we're not!" Kankuro defended.**

**"Excatly three second's late!" Natsuri said and smiled sweetly.**

**"Hn." Gaara said and took a seat next to Natsuri. Kankuro and Temari looked surprised but sat down anyway.**

**"Gome Gaara." Natsuri whispered.**

**"Doushite?"**

**"For, you know, leaving." Natsuri said and Gaara sighed. "I know you are worried. Demo, I'll visit everyday okay? Promise." Gaara smiled and nodded.**

**The rest of the evening, they ate and Natsuri told the siblings about her 'friends' coming. She didn't mention any names but promised Gaara that she would introduce her friends to them.**

**"Are there girls?" Temari asked excitedly.**

**"Let's see…1, 2, 3, 4…yea four of them." Natsuri said.**

**"OOO!!! I'm soooo excited!" Temari exclaimed.**

**The four talked until it was very late and Kankuro start complaining about how sleepy and stuff. So Natsuri was going to pay the bill but Gaara insist they pay because their 'dad' is the Kazekage. (I don't know if you consider him their dad because he's sooo mean!)**

**When they parted in different directions, Gaara looked a bit sad but he know that he couldn't trap Natsuri with him forever. He could see Natsuri's house from his so he decided to stay out until Natsuri reached her house. After that, he went inside to see Temari resting on the couch and Kankuro probably asleep.**

**"Temari." Gaara called, sitting next to her and crossed his arms.**

**"Hai Gaara?"**

**"I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone, especially Natsuri." Gaara said, he had always been closer to Temari.**

**"You gonna tell me that you like her?" Temari guessed.**

**"Wha-how did you-"**

**"It's obvious." Temari said casually.**

**"Nani?!"**

**"You never acted this way to anyone except Natsuri, not even to us." Temari explained. "You protected her, kissed her, let her touch you, and even insisted to take her home."**

**"Hn…"**

**"Is there anything I can do?" Temari asked kindly.**

**"Would she like me? Who would like a bakemono like me?" Gaara said quietly.**

**"Maybe…she doesn't see you as a bakemono, Gaara."**

**"How would you know?"**

**"Fine, answer for yourself. Do you think she sees you as a bakemono?"**

**"No…"**

**"But that's not enough, maybe you don't like her. You love her, don't you?" Temari said.**

**"I don't know…"**

**Temari sighed. "Look at the way she treated you! Look at how much you've changed after you met her! Just do what your heart tells you. We all know you have one in you. Natsuri believed that too. You aren't the heartless monster in her eyes. You are a human who can cry, have a heart, and help others." Temari said.**

**"A-Aa…thanks." Gaara said and walked upstairs.**

**-Meanwhile at Natsuri's-**

**"Gaara, daisuki da." Natsuri said to herself. "Do you feel the same way?"**

**Natsuri decided to ignore this topic for now and go to sleep.**

**-Somewhere in the woods-**

**"Naruto no baka! Urusai! Stop whining!" Sakura said, punching him in the head.**

**"But I'm hungry, Sakura-chan."**

**"Hn, some future Hokage can't handle a little hunger?" Neji said. "Alright minna, let's rest. Lee and Tenten, go get some firewood. Naruto and Sakura-san go fishing, there's a lake over in the North. Shino, Chouji, and Kiba, set up tents. Ino, prepare some supplies. Shikamaru you stand watch. Hinata-sama, please follow me to get some water."**

**"Youkai!" Everyone said and disappeared in different directions with their partner.**

**"Yosh! The power of youth will guide us to the youthful firewood!" Awww, you know who said that!**

**---**

**Everything went back to normal for Gaara and Natsuri. But they don't feel normal at all…why is that?**

**---**

**Yosh! This is then 20th chapter and I wanna get up to at least 100 reviews!!! Review because it's your fate to! It's destiny and you can't change your destiny! It's been decided since you were born so review!!!**

**Yes! As you can see, I'm continuing the story a little longer because some of my youthful reviews said so! I decided to add Konoha in this story to make it more _fun_…if you know what I mean. So…what do you think? Oh and please tell me if my letter sounds Neji-like!**

**Translation:**

**Matte-wait**

**Nani-what**

**Soka-I see**

**Arigato- you all should know…**

**Neji-desu- this is Neji**

**So re ja- See you/until then**

**Masaka-umm…Don't tell me/unless/no way**

**Baka-it's you if you don't know**

**Aa-yea/yes**

**Gome-swary**

**Doushite-Why**

**Demo-but**

**Bakemono-monster**

**Daisuki-I love you**

**Youkai- Roger!**

**Hai-yes**

**Urusai-Shut up**

**Minna-everyone/everybody**

**Yosh-umm…how do I explain…**

**W00t! Lot's of Japanese today! Hope you learn something and have a nice day! If you are wonder where I learn these, I watch Anime and Anime only!!!**

**Lee: Yes! Let the power of youth burn! Come do 500 laps around Konoha with me!!!**

**You: When Ino fly…(Get it?)**


	21. Gaara's Jealousy

**It was a usual afternoon but Natsuri could help but get excited. Her friends are coming today! Three days later, as promised, Neji and the others arrived in Suna. They were greeted by Natsuri at the gate and planned to stay in her place for a while.**

"**Minna! I MISS YOU!!!" Natsuri screamed, jumping up and down.**

"**We missed you too!!!" Naruto cried, hugging Natsuri and jumping with her.**

**Neji chuckled at Natsuri's childish behavior and muttered, "Hn, you didn't change a bit."**

"**Yosh! The power of youth let us meet again, Natsuri-san!" Lee said and hug Naruto and Natsuri, joining the 'hug and scream team.'**

**The 12 friends laughed some more and got settled in.**

"**NEJI-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuri squealed and squashed him.**

"**NATSURI, GET OFF!!!" Neji hollered, pushing Natsuri.**

"**Da me!!!" Natsuri laughed, hugging him tighter.**

"**GRRR!" Neji growled.**

"**I'll let go on one condition." Natsuri said.**

"**That is…?"**

"**Come on! You know I know you know I know you know!" Natsuri said.**

"**Fine." Neji mumbled and tightly embraced Natsuri.**

"**YAY!!! Arigato!" Natsuri yipped and Neji turned tomato red.**

"**Come on! I want you to meet my really good friend here!" Natsuri semi-shouted in excitement and grabbed Neji's hand. "Let's go!"**

**Everyone laughed and followed the running Natsuri-tugging-Neji. They ran to Gaara's house and Natsuri rang the bell.**

"**Who is it?" A stern yet gentle voice said.**

"**It's me, Natsuri!"**

**The person opened the door and his eyes widened.**

"**Gaara! My friend's are here!" Natsuri cried and jumped on Gaara.**

"**EH!?!?!?" Everyone except Natsuri said.**

"**G-Gaara!!!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.**

"**Naruto…" Natsuri said sternly, secretly hopping that Naruto would treat Gaara nicely.**

"**Sashi buri Gaara!!!" Naruto yelled and ran forward. "How have you been?"**

"**Naruto!" Gaara said.**

**Natsuri was totally confused! They know each other!?**

"**Chotto! You know each other!?" Natsuri asked.**

"**Moji ron! Konoha and Suna are allies after all." Sakura said. "Hey Gaara-san!"  
**

"**Sakura-san." Gaara said and nodded.**

"**Yosh Gaara-kun! You look more youthful than before! Natsuri-san is a youthful friend isn't she?" Guess who said that…**

"**Aa…"**

"**Gaara, what's with all the yelling?" Temari said, coming to the door.**

"**EH!?!? Shikamaru!!! Minna!!! Why are you here!?" Temari asked in excitement.**

"**Mendokuse…these guys wanted to come to Suna for our vacation." Shikamaru said, sighing.**

"**NANI!? Natsuri-chan, these are the tomodachi you were talking about?"**

"**Um…yea." Natsuri said.**

"**Cool! Kankuro!!!!! The Konoha people are here!!!" Temari yelled.**

"**COMING!!!" Kankuro said, sprinting to the door.**

"**Kankuro!" Kiba said. "Yap yap!" Akamaru uh…barked?**

"**OOO!!! YOU CAME!!!" Kankuro shouted.**

"**So Neji-chan, how long are you staying?" Natsuri asked.**

"**About a week or so." Neji said.**

**Gaara narrowed his eyes and frowned at 'Neji-chan.' Why did she call him that? Isn't 'chan' a little to close? Why do I even care?**

"**Gaara, daijoubu? You looked angry and tensed." Natsuri said, taking his hand.**

"**It's nothing." Gaara replied.**

**Natsuri looked at him with a slight hint of concern then looked at the ground. That went unnoticed by the youngest Sand ninja.**

"**Ne, Natsuri-chan! You got anything to eat here? I'm starving!" Naruto cried.**

"**Oh! Yea! You wanna go out and eat or…?" Natsuri replied.**

"**Let's go out! I want ramen!!!" Naruto said.**

"**Aa. Ok!" Natsuri said but just stood there. She seemed to be deep in thought.**

"**Natsuri, you okay?" Neji said and tenderly took her hand.**

**Natsuri nodded and pulled Gaara along with the other hand as the rest followed them to the ramen stand.**

**The ninjas each ordered a bowl of ramen except for Naruto and Kankuro, who ordered like ten bowls. Everyone was having fun and chatting away except for the Kikimi girl.**

"**Natsuri! Natsuri! Snap out of it!" Neji half yelled. "I said your name for like 20 times!!!"**

"**Oh yea! Sorry." Natsuri said nervously.**

"**Doushi mashida?" Gaara asked quietly.**

"**Iie. Shinby shinai." Natsuri said and smiled a little. She then turned to Neji. "So…whatcha need?"**

"**Nothing, just worried that you were dead for a second." Neji teased and Natsuri smacked him on the head, messing up his soft, shiny hair.**

"**Hey!" Neji yelled and pulled on Natsuri's ribbon that she used to tie her pony tail, causing her long brown hair to flow down her back. She looked…amazing. Gaara was drooling…just kidding! Gaara was speechless, that's all.**

"**Neji you idiot!" Natsuri shouted and grabbed her ribbon back and quickly tied her hair up.**

**All this time, well…except when Gaara was astonished by her beauty, Gaara couldn't help but felt this little bit of annoyance tingling in his stomach when Neji and his friend mess around like that.**

"**So Neji, who's this 'other friend' that you were gonna visit?" Natsuri asked curiously.**

"**Hn, you wouldn't believe it if I tell you anyway." Neji said, regaining his cool composture.**

"**Just tell me! Geez, you are as annoying as ever!" Natsuri whined.**

"**Okay okay! It was Gaara." Neji said and glanced at Gaara who looked kind of surprised.**

"**Hontou?" Natsuri said.**

"**Yea. I thought you were smart but you didn't even figure that out?" Neji teased again and got a punch on the head again.**

"**Well, Gaara's here anyway! You could've told me earlier!" Natsuri said and turned to Gaara. "Ne Gaara?"**

"**Aa." Gaara replied and Neji hmphed.**

"**Oh how am I supposed to know that some idiot like you could be friends with one of Suna's best ninjas?" Neji said teasingly. Natsuri just sighed in frustration and whispered something to Gaara. Gaara couldn't help but smiled inwardly at what Natsuri told him to do.**

**Sand.**

**Wrapped around Neji.**

**Tickle.**

**Neji fell.**

**Lost his cool. (Messed up hair…)**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Natsuri laughed uncontrollably and rolled on the floor. Hearing the sudden burst of laugher, the rest stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the laughing Natsuri and the messed up Neji…**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The rest joined and Neji turned tomato red.**

**Neji glared at Natsuri then at Gaara.**

"**Did she?" (Did she tell you to do it?) Neji asked. The conversation will be a Hyuuga, Uchiha, Gaara, language and only they can understand it.**

"**Hn." (Yea.)  
**

"**Er." (Darn her.)**

**Raised non-existing eyebrow.**

**Glare.**

"**Hn." (Not my problem.)**

"**Why?" (Why did you listen?)**

"**She said." (She said to.)**

"**Hn." (Can't believe you listened to her.)**

"**Hn." (Hn.)**

"**Ok! Cut it out with the stupid Hyuuga-Gaara-language! I don't speak Hyuuganese or Gaaraish!" Natsuri screamed.**

"**Haha! Hyuuga genius looks stupider than Gejimayu (Fuzzy Eyebrows-Lee)!" Naruto said, laughing.**

"**Yosh! I finally defeat my rival in Who-looks-smarter! Yosh! Gai-sensei will be proud of me!" Lee said with full of 'youth.'**

"**Natsuri…" Neji growled.**

"**Hehehehehe…" Natsuri laughed nervously and scratched her head.**

"**You have 10 se-" Neji began but was cut off.**

"**RUN!!!" Natsuri yelled and ran like the wind!!!**

"**-conds…" Neji finished and ran after her. The rest just sat there, dumbfounded.**

**After a good thirty minutes of sprinting, Natsuri got tired and decided to hide.**

"**Byakugan!" Neji whispered and scanned the area. "Gotcha!" Neji cried in victory and pulled Natsuri out of the pets' shop for which she transformed herself into a dove.**

"**How did you-"**

"**Byakugan, baka." Neji said and pulled Natsuri with him. "Oh now you're so gonna get it."**

"**EH!!!" Natsuri cried as Neji punched her in the head. She then turned dizzy and unable to stand up correctly.**

"**Did I punched too hard?" Neji asked and put her on his back.**

"**Aaaaaa…itai…" Natsuri said and rubbed her head. "Neji-chan you meanie."**

"**Daijoubu?" Neji asked worriedly.**

"**I guess..." Natsuri said and fell into a light nap.**

**When they got back to the ramen stand, Gaara was unhappy.**

"**What did you do?" Gaara asked impatiently.**

"**I sort of smacked her in the head a little too hard…" Neji said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Gaara narrowed his eyes and glared furiously.**

"**NANI!?" Gaara cried and sand burst out of his gourd.**

"**Oy! Gaara, calm down! Neji and Natsuri-chan always does that in Konoha." Naruto said, pulling Gaara back a little.**

"**Hn. Fine." Gaara muttered, still unhappily.**

"**She's fine." Neji reassured after doing some genius guesses in his head. "Here." He then handed Natsuri to Gaara, who dropped his gourd and put her on his back.**

"**Who knew Gaara would abandon his gourd?" Temari whispered to the girls and carried Gaara's gourd. Gaara wasn't used to this and shook a little and woke Natsuri up.**

"**Gaara?" Natsuri said after seeing the red spiky hair before her eyes.**

"**Aa. You'll be fine."**

"**Of course I will, where's that Neji-chan idiot?" Natsuri asked.**

"**You're up, baka!" Neji called and ruffled her hair causing Natsuri to lightly slap him in the arm.**

"**You always punch me so hard! I wonder if your strength came from Tsunade-sama or something…only that your body isn't like hers." Natsuri teased. Neji simply glared and he had an evil smirk on his face.**

"**Oh yea? Look who's talking. Who's the weak little girl that almost fainted if I didn't carry her back?" He knew that she hated it when people called her weak.**

"**She's not weak. She can almost defeat me. She might have." Gaara defended and Neji's smirk grew wider. Natsuri smiled at Gaara and rest her head on his shoulder.**

"**Eh? You are the first one that says something like that for her. Do you like her or something? What am I saying? Who would like her?" Neji said purposely, smacking his forehead.**

"**I would." Gaara said but shut his mouth as soon as he realized what he said. Neji smirked victoriously. 'Ha, fell into my trap huh, Sabaku no Gaara.'**

**Natsuri blushed and buried her head in Gaara's red hair to hide her blush.**

'**He likes me?'**

**---**

**What do you think? Neji's a little too playful I know. Gaara fell into Neji's trap!!! HAHA!!! Please enjoy and R&R!!!**

**Yes! Since this story will end soon, can someone give me suggestions of what you would like next? Another romance? Humor? Something? Pairing suggestions? Tell me onegai!!! Domo!!! P.S. Any Jap. Translation plz email me I am too lazy to put them all up…**

**Oh and before I forget again, I want to thank the reviewers and I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to some of you because I never got it in my email but I saw it on my story...weird...anyways, thanx again!!!**

**Oh and last chapter by Ino flys…it means pig flys…Ino pig remember? Minna Arigato for the reviews! Daisuki! I don't know how to say adventure in Jap so sorry whoever that asked me this I could see it in my email!**


	22. Let The Fight Begin! Orochimaru Enters!

"**He likes me?"**

"**Ahem." Gaara said and carried Natsuri back as the rest followed them to the sand sib's house.**

"**Ano…can I go to the park before we go home, Gaara?" Natsuri asked quietly.**

"**If you want, why?"**

"**I felt as if someone wants me to go there…" Natsuri replied, she sounded somewhat…nervous.**

"**Daijoubu?" Gaara asked after hearing her uncertainness.**

"**Onegai?" Natsuri asked pleadingly. "I feel…weird…like someone is calling me."**

"**Sure." Gaara said and gave her a slight smile.**

"**Demo…I want to go along." Natsuri said, surprisingly firm.**

"**That's not going to happen." Gaara replied even firmly.**

"**You can't go!" Natsuri said louder but still only loud enough for Gaara to hear.**

"**You're hiding something, tell me." Gaara said…or more like demanded.**

"**I-I…" Natsuri trailed off. She had this bad feeling that something's up but she didn't know what. She certainly didn't want her precious friends to get into this. Natsuri didn't want worry Gaara either.**

**Seeing the girl on his back totally flustered, Gaara gave in, he doesn't want to trouble her.**

"**Alright." Gaara said meekly and almost unwillingly.**

"**Mm, thanks." Natsuri said as Gaara gently put her down.**

"**Guys, I'll be right back." Natsuri cried to her friends and ran to the direction of the park.**

'_**Quiet…too quiet…why is it so quiet? It's the park, it's supposed to fill with laugher…'**_** Natsuri thought. Then she gasped.**

"**O-O-Oro-"**

**-With Gaara-**

"**Arg!" Gaara cried in frustration. He also had a bad feeling… "Why won't she tell me anything!?" Temari gave him a soft look.**

"**Gaara," she said, "go."**

"**Uh." Gaara said, almost flinching. **_**'You're right, Temari. You're right.'**_

**Gaara ran after Natsuri right away after grabbing his gourd from his sister and Temari smirked. **_**'You go, my future Kazekage.' **_**She thought. Then it also hit her. A bad feeling. She flinched.**

"**You felt it too didn't you?" Neji said, walking up next to her. Temari merely gasped and Neji nodded. "Something bad is going to happen…If only I know what it is…Let's follow them!" Neji said to everyone and the all rushed to the park with Temari leading the group.**

**-With Natsuri-**

"**Orochimaru!!! Why are you here!? What do you want!?"**

"**What do I want hmm? That's real nice of you to consider me first, Kikimi. Well, there are two things I am looking for. You see, as a former Akatsuki, I'm here to take the Jinchuuriki of the Sand, and, the daughter of the ones that destroyed my plan years ago, Kikimi-san." **

"**Sorry to burst your bubbles, Snake-freak, but you ain't getting either one." Natsuri retorted angrily. "Yaaaaa!!!" Natsuri ran towards Orochimaru.**

"**Sasuke-kun, I think I'll leave this cute girl in your care."**

"**Hn." Said the younger Uchiha.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke…you traitor." Natsuri hissed and stopped in her track.**

"**I'll finish you off now, Natsuri." Sasuke said rather calmly.**

"**Tch, you touch Gaara you're dead snake." Natsuri said and Sasuke punched her in the stomach, sending her flying.**

"**Agh…" Natsuri winced. "Why you snake bastard!" Natsuri said angrily and wrapped feathers around Sasuke.**

**BOOM!**

**Sasuke did Chidori and broke through the feathers, now running for Natsuri with the now purple Chidori.**

**Natsuri had no time to dodge now, all she could do is wait for the pain to come. Sasuke is close. Closer. Closer.**

"**Don't you dare to lay a finger on her." A voice said, using sand to push Natsuri out of the way.**

"**Gaara, you came!" Natsuri said in relief but was suddenly filled with anger. "WHY!? Why out of all people do you have to come!? Why!?"**

"**I won't let anyone hurt you." Gaara said caringly and simply.**

"**AND!? HE'S AFTER YOU!!! YOU'LL ONLY GET HURT!!!" Natsuri shouted. "EVEN WITH TWO OF US WE CAN'T DEFEAT HIM!"**

"**And you think you can? Alone?" Gaara replied. "Stop yelling. If I hadn't been here, you'd be dead by now."**

"**So? At lease only one person will get die. Why do you have to get involved every time?" Natsuri said, tears flowing.**

"**I rather have 100 people hurt than one person die." Gaara said then whispered, "What do you expect me to do without you?"**

"**Even if we can't defeat him, I'd die trying not to die." Gaara continued. "You're right, we can't defeat them alone...but you never know unless you try, right?"**

"**Hn. Quit yapping. All this love crap is making you all weak, Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke said and send a punch to Natsuri, but Gaara blocked it, since his sand was with Natsuri, he didn't have time to block a kick coming his way…**

"**Juuken!" Neji shouted and send Sasuke flying back before he can kick Gaara.**

"**You are not gonna defeat them alone, so we're here to help." Neji said coolly.**

"**S-Sasu-Sasuke-k-kun." Sakura stuttered. "SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled at him. **

**Sasuke flinched slightly at his former teammate, his former family. "S-Sakura…Na-Naruto."**

"**Ah! This is nice, two Jinchuuriki at one time!" Orochimaru said evilly.**

"**You are not taking Naruto." Sakura said, stepping in front of him. "I don't care if you are Sasuke." Sasuke flinched. Hinata then joined Sakura.**

"**Nor Gaara. Even if you are a sannin, Orochimaru." Temari said, stepping in front of Gaara, along with Kankuro.**

"**Or Natsuri. She's mine." Neji said. "If you lay a finger on her, Uchiha, you're dead." Gaara's eyes widened at 'She's mine.'**

"**Hn. You think you can defeat us? To make things easier for you, I suggest a one on one, isn't that right Orochimaru?" Sasuke said.**

"**Hn. Kabuto, you take care of the Kyuubi brat and Sasuke, you take care of the Shukaku." Orochimaru said evilly. "I'll finish this little (Ahem…female dog…if you understand) off."**

"**Don't touch her." Gaara said, jumping in front of Natsuri and extend an arm protectively.**

"**Like Sasuke-sama said, love made you real weak." Kabuto said. "Haven't you notice?"**

"**Love does make you weak." Natsuri said and Gaara stared at her in disbelief.**

"**Wha-" Gaara began but was cut off by Natsuri.**

"**However…" Natsuri continued, "It also makes you stronger than you have ever been."**

"**Natsuri…"**

"**Gaara… Believe in me." Natsuri said.**

"**Hn?"**

"**I'll be alright. Don't underestimate me." Natsuri said. "Besides, Sasuke's strong, you be careful, k? Naruto, you too."**

"**Aa." Naruto said and Gaara bit his lip but nodded.**

"**Oh and the rest of you…hmm…Kabuto, I never thought this would happen but…get out our little experiments." Orochimaru said.**

"**Hai." Kabuto replied and summoned another set of Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru with a snake thingy wrapped around their waist. Other than that, they look exactly the same.**

'_**Sorry to cause you guys trouble…but…I'm counting on you…' **_**Natsuri thought sadly, she knew that this would be a life threatening fight for everyone.**_** 'I'll protect you all with the best of my abilities…Even if it cost my own life…'**_

**And so the battle began…**

**To Be Continued…**

**---**

**How was it people? Tell me! Any suggestions? Someone requested for a NejiXTenten fic next time, whaddaya think? Love NejiTen! I don't own Naruto 'cause if I do snakes wouldn't exist…**

**THANKU PEOPLE I MADE 100 REVIEWS!!! I'D LIKE TO GET 150 BY THE END OF THE STORY SO HELP ME OUT!!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASTA!!! YOU GO PEOPLE!!! **


	23. Encouragement and Sacrifice

**And so the fight began…**

**Since it was a small park, everyone went to a waterfall near by. (Yes it's the middle of Suna but oh well. Oh and they were at the top of the waterfall so if you fall down…-cuts neck-)**

"**Oh my! I never thought I'd be able to fight our little Natsuri-chan here." Orochimaru said mockingly. Natsuri growled.**

"**Hyaaa!" Natsuri summoned a bunch of feathers around Orochimaru and herself. "Feather Kyuu!" She closed her fist only to find pieces of logs everywhere. Substitution Jutsu.**

"**Hehheh…you think that weak jutsu would work on me?"**

"**Kuchiyose: Natsuri no Jutsu!" Natsuri yelled and summoned all three of her birds. Natsuri jumped on Nana while she grabbed Orochimaru. Tsutsu took some of Natsuri's chakra and gave it to all her friends under her command. Tsutsu used Kage Bunshin and attacked Orochimaru from different directions.**

_**Here's my chakra, my friends, I hope this will help you. **_**Natsuri thought.**

**---**

**With Gaara and Sasuke, they were both reading their opponent's move quite well. Sasuke used Chidori and Gaara would use his ultimate defense to block it. Gaara would use sand and Sasuke would destroy it with Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.**

**---**

**Naruto and Kabuto were putting on a pretty good fight as well. Naruto, of course, used Rasengan and hit Kabuto in the stomach. Kabuto used some medical techniques to prevent Naruto from moving.**

**---**

**Everyone else fought themselves and nothing but the same results came out for which they all used the same techniques.**

**---**

**After God-knows-how-many hours, everyone is running low are chakra, especially Natsuri, who saved a heck of a lot of chakra for her friends. Seeing her friends falter, Natsuri encouraged them.**

"**Gaara, you are the future Kazekage! You have a village to protect!" Natsuri yelled and Gaara knocked Sasuke unconscious.**

"**Neji! You are the best among the Hyuugas, you have to live up toe the Hyuuga title for your father!" Neji defeated his bad self by using 64 strikes.**

"**Naruto! What happened to the 'I will be Hokage, believe it!?' You can't give up here!" Naruto killed Kabuto with Rasengan and Kage Bunshin.**

"**Sakura! You are Tsunade-sama's student! You can't embarrass her like this!" Sakura punched Orochi-Sakura with her super inhuman strength.**

"**Hinata! You are the heir of the Hyuuga clan! You have to prove yourself to them and Naruto!" Hinata Juukened the bad Hinata and killed her.**

"**Shino! You are one of the best bug users in Konoha! You can't let yourself down, can you!?" Even thought Shino act as if he doesn't care, he beat the bad Shino.**

"**Kiba! Are you gonna give up now!? What will Akamaru do without you?" Kiba and Akamaru did Garouga on the bad Kiba and Akamaru.**

"**Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji! What happened to your Ino-Shika-Cho formation!? Get out your brain, Shikamaru!" Team Asuma then team up and killed their enemies.**

"**Tenten! You are the weapon master of Konoha! You can't let your name down!" Tenten used Double Rising Dragon and also defeated her enemy.**

"**Lee, you have the flame of youth in you! You have to make Gai-sensei be proud of you!" Lee, with a 'Yosh', knocked his opponent senseless.**

"**Temari, you have a family to protect! You can't let the Kazekage down!" Temari used her fan to make a tornado and blew the bad Temari to God-knows-where.**

"**Kankuro! If you can't beat this guy, I'll tell everyone you play with dolls!" Kankuro then used Puppet Play the stab the bad Kankuro to death.**

**Seeing the Genins defeated a Sannin's experiment with a mere encouragement, Orochimaru glared at Natsuri intensely and growled.**

"**-Pant pant- You –pant- I will kill you right now –pant- Kikimi!" Orochimaru yelled angrily. He wasn't able to kill a girl in hours when he can kill billions in 10 minutes!**

**Natsuri was also at her limits…yet she still couldn't find Orochimaru's weakness…while…he just discover hers—Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Orochimaru turned to Gaara with an icy glare and threw up his sword that was used to kill the Sandime Hokage. Gaara, that's who he's aiming for now…**

**He ran towards Gaara…**

**Sword pointed directly at his chest.**

**Gaara can't block it in time.**

"**NO!!!"**

**And blood splattered all over.**

**Gaara gasped and the rest stopped and looked at them in horror…the blood, it wasn't Gaara's…it was hers. Natsuri's. She ran to protect Gaara and wound up with the long sword right into her chest, into her heart. Everything stopped.**

"**Natsuri-sama!" The doves cried.**

**Natsuri coughed up lots of blood and fell on Gaara, who held her gently while choking on tears, unable to talk. **

"**G-Gaa-ra…I-I lo-"**

**Orochimaru won't let her finish. Then with his sword in Natsuri's chest, he raised his sword and threw Natsuri over the waterfall…**

"**NATSURI!!!!!!!!"**

**---**

**How's that? I looooooove cliffy! Ha! Tell me what you think!!! Scary? Intense? I want reviews!!! TT I only got a couple for the last chapter!!! Thank you very much for the ones that reviewed!**

**Natsuri: What kind of author is that? Begging for reviews? I'll bet those people reviewed because you pay them to. What a shame…**

**Raven: Hey shut –WHY ARE YOU HERE!? AREN'T YOU DEAD!?**

**Natsuri: Yea…can't wait to see what happened…-sweatdrop-**


	24. Feather Courage

**Raven: Hiya! Whz'up Natsuri?**

**Natsuri: Nuthin but the ceiling, baby!**

**Raven: Oh yea! New chappie!!! Are we all excited!? YES DUH!!!**

**Gaara: Don't mind Raven…she got a little sugar high today…**

**Natsuri: A little!?**

**Gaara: Okay, maybe a lot. Hi Natsu- wait!!!!!!! WHA THA FREAK!?!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?!?!? THANK GOOOODNESS!!! OH NATSURI!!! -glomps Natsuri-**

**Natsuri: C-Can't breathe…-dies-**

**Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**NATSURI!!!" Gaara cried, choking in tears. "No…Natsuri…Natsuri…why…" Gaara said, falling to his knees on the edge of the waterfall. He smashed the rocks beneath him into sands with his bare fist and stood up. Wiping away his tears, Gaara turned to Orochimaru.**

"**You…" Gaara began, clenching his fist so tight that it bled, "will die."**

**With determination twinkling in his beautiful aquamarine eyes, Orochimaru unconsciously backed away a step or two. Not only the determination was visible though, the love was gone, and the hate was back. There's no one else to protect anymore, no one to care for, no one to love. Now no one is here to protect him, no one to care for him, no one to love him. The Sabaku no Gaara is back again.**

"**Hn, you think you can defeat me!? You are so funny. What's with that look? Oh yes, because I just broke your useless pathetic girlfriend's heart huh? Ha, love only makes you weak. You can't even hurt a fly!" Orochimaru said.**

**Just before he said that, Sasuke regained conscious and heard it. **_**H-He…he killed Natsuri!? I can't believe it! No, that girl...she can't die that easily...did he really kill Natsuri!?**_

"**Y-You kill her? You killed Natsuri!? How could you!?" Sasuke shouted at Orochmaru.**

"**Ah! I see that useless Uchiha came back to his senses hmm? Yes, I killed that pathetic weakling who was trying to save her precious boy here." Orochimaru said in a nasty tone, laughing to himself.**

"**Sasuke? Why do you care?" Naruto asked, grabbing his collar to make Sasuke look at him. Sasuke shamefully turned his head away to look at Gaara with sorry eyes. Then he stared at the dirt beneath his.**

"**She was my friend after all…she can't die…" Sasuke said quietly.**

"**Is she just a friend!?" Neji asked. "Spit it, Uchiha!"**

"**Shut up Hyuuga! Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "I used to like her a lot because she isn't some kind of annoying fan girls and she's very kind towards people. When people said something about me to her, she will always say "Oh Uchiha Sasuke." She doesn't even pay any attention to me! She is always Neji this Neji that. When Orochimaru said we were going to take her, I was scared but I thought if I show her how great I am, she'd at least pay some attention to m-"**

**With that, Neji punched him. "You don't understand anything, do you, Uchiha. She…she is not a prize to be given or won! She has someone she loved already now shut up!"**

"**You're only saying that because she loves YOU!"**

"**No she doesn't Sasuke, she loves someone else now. Just watch." Naruto said and turned his attention to the furious Gaara and Orochimaru.**

**Gaara was at his limit but now…he felt a strange energy inside him. A pure, white, and powerful energy. An indescribable feather light chakra now surrounded him, making it seem as if Gaara was glowing. This familiar chakra…he recognized it. Yep, it's what you're probably thinking.**

**Gaara raised his hand and the sand flowed out of his gourd. The sand was sand but not sand anymore. The gourd was gourd but not a gourd either. The sand and the gourd were now white. Pure, feather-color white…**

"**SABAKU KYUU!!! SABAKU SOUSOU!!!" Gaara cried, closing his fist in incredible speed tightly.**

**Then white.**

**All white.**

**Orochimaru died before he even had a chance to scream.**

**Everyone then ran around the fallen Gaara and Lee helped him up.**

"**Gaara-san, allow me." Sakura said and start healing Gaara, who regained his balance and pushed her weakly away.**

"**No, save that for Natsuri." Gaara said and coughed up some blood. "I'm fine…let's go find Natsuri."**

"**But Natsuri-chan is already-" Sakura said.**

"**No. We are going to find her no matter what."**

**Then it hit Sasuke. Natsuri loves Gaara…and Gaara loves Natsuri. But Sasuke kept quiet.**

"**Nana, can you get us down there?" Neji asked. Then with Nana's permission, they hopped on her.**

"**Tsutsu, go inform the best Suna hospital to reserve two spaces and get the best medics!" With that, Tsutsu flew away.**

"**Riri," Gaara said meekly, "Go find her." Riri instantly obeyed and flew towards where they think Natsuri had fallen.**

_**Natsuri...please...wait for me...I'm coming right now...don't go yet...wait just a little more...**_


	25. Survival

"**NATSURI!!!" Gaara screamed out when he saw a glowing white figure ON the water. He immediately ran forward to gently pick her lifeless body up and set it on the grass.**

**Neji, Sakura, and Naruto all caught up to Gaara and Sakura knelt down to heal her. With green glows emerging from the medic nin's hand, Sakura quickly place them on Natsuri's heart. Gaara and Neji knelt down as well. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he's seeing. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder—turning around, he found a girl with indigo hair-Hinata.**

"**No…" Sasuke said, falling in steps next to Naruto, "She can't die…"**

**As soon as the rest caught up to them, Sakura stopped her healing and looked up…**

**She could either happily cried out that Natsuri's alright…**

**Or she could shake her head…the other way…**

**Which one is it?**

**Tears welled up in the pink hair girl's eyes. Yup. She shook her head…the other way…**

"**No way…" Neji whispered. "No…"**

**At that very moment, Hinata started to sob and Naruto held her while sobbing himself. Ino wailed loudly. Attempting to offer a small comfort for his teammate, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulder and cried silently. Temari hugged Kankuro who hugged her back. Tenten also cried and knelt next to Neji who pulled her head in his chest so she wouldn't see the body. Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji were also teary eyed. Akamaru whimpered too.**

"**Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried while looking at Sasuke. She still had feelings for him. Sasuke, after seeing what everyone did, gave in and held Sakura too.**

"**I couldn't save her…" Gaara said while wiping away his own tears, causing everyone to look at him. "I couldn't save her…she died because of me…"**

"**Gaara…" Temari said softly and went to hug her youngest brother. "You did your best."**

"**Anyways…let's still get her to the hospital, hmm?" Temari asked. "Not that I doubt Sakura-san's skills but they might be able to do something."**

**Gaara nodded and carefully picked up Natsuri's small, fragile body. Jumping back on Nana, they went to the hospital with Riri leading the way.**

**At the hospital, they met up with Tsutsu and got Natsuri in the surgery room. They all waited for hours and Gaara was getting impatient. What would he do if Natsuri died? How would he survive? Who could he love? There were too much question in his head and Gaara clutched his head in agony.**

"**AHHHH!" He screamed. Temari and Kankuro were staring at Gaara with unmasked worry. Naruto knew what was happening and ran to Gaara's side.**

"**Oy! Gaara! Gaara! Snap out of it!" Naruto shouted, shaking Gaara violently. Gaara opened one eye slowly and relaxed when he saw it was only Naruto.**

**Then an unbelievable thing happened. Gaara whimpered and cried…on Naruto. (THIS IS NOT YAOI!!! THEY AREN'T GAY!!!) Naruto understood and wrapped his arms around his friend. He knew the feeling of being alone and to lose someone you love. Gaara grabbed Naruto's jacket and cried until…**

**DING**

**The red light from the emergency room faded and out stepped the doctor.**

**So what will it be?**

**He will either nod in relief…**

**Or again…will he shake his head the other way…**

**Sigh…he shook his head again…**

"**No…" Gaara said and stood up to face the doctor who flinched. "You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!!! SHE CAN'T DIE!!!"**

"**Gaara!" Neji said…but Gaara didn't listen.**

"**I'm really sorry Gaara-sama, but her heart was ripped in half and we did our best! –deep breath- Would you…like to see her body?"**

**Gaara swallowed…he doesn't seem like he was lying. So that means…she is really…**

**Gaara didn't want to be hurt again so he turned his back to the doctor and walked out of the hospital quietly.**

"**Gaara!" Naruto yelled and blocked the doorway. "You could at least take a last look at her!!! Don't you love her!?"**

**Then Gaara, instead of giving in again, walked past Naruto and stopped before he left. This time, he had a big change of attitude. Instead of love, there were hatred and loneliness in his eyes. He spat "No, she's merely another person that hurt me. I don't want to be hurt again. Throw her body somewhere, I don't care. Burn it. Do whatever you want with her." With that, he left. He left and left his friends and siblings in shock. You'd expect him to run to Natsuri but…this is what he did. You can't blame him.**

**It was near nightfall and Gaara was sitting on the roof, recalling the whole thing. Naruto and the rest already went back to Temari's place after taking one last look at Natsuri. Before they left the hospital, however, Neji requested that they leave the body alone because he said he felt that Natsuri isn't really dead yet. The medics obeyed and left her alone.**

**It was now midnight and no one but the Konoha girls were asleep.**

**Then suddenly…RING RING RING!!!**

_**Who's at the door at this hour!? And at our house!? **_**Temari thought and opened the door. There stood a messenger with an urgent message in his hands.**

"**Temari-san, this is an emergency message from Suna Hospital." The guy said and handed the mail to Temari and left.**

"**What is it, Temari?" Kankuro asked as Temari opened the message. She started trembling and everyone awake gathered around her. Temari couldn't move and dropped the message and Neji read it aloud.**

_**Dear Temari-san, Gaara-sama, and Kankuro-san,**_

_**This is the Suna Hospital to inform you that your friend, Kikimi-san, has awoken. Please be here as soon as possible.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Nurse Hana **_**(Just made a name up)**

"**SERIOUSLY!?!?!?" Naruto yelled, causing the girls to wake up.**

"**What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.**

"**Natsuri's alive." Neji said and opened the door. "Let's go!"**

"**Gaara!!!" Kankuro yelled. "Your girlfriend is alive! Let's go!"**

**Gaara was shocked at first but calmed himself down…**

"**No. I don't care about her," came the cold reply. Everyone gasped and went on ahead without him.**

**When they got there, the doctor showed them to Natsuri's room and they all gathered around her.**

"**Minna…" Natsuri said weakly. "Ah…where's Gaara?"**

"**How did you!?" Neji said.**

"**Hn. I healed myself…somehow. I didn't know anything and when I woke up, I heard people shouting to get you guys. Where's Gaara!?" Natsuri asked again only with receive sad looks from her friends.**

"**What happened!? Is he alright!?"**

**Sasuke then spoke up.**

"**Hn. You know what that bastard said? He said 'No, she's merely another person that hurt me. I don't want to be hurt again. Throw her body somewhere, I don't care. Burn it. Do whatever you want with her' and you're still wondering where he is!?"**

**Neji punched Sasuke and Natsuri gasped and coughed blood.**

"**Natsuri-chan!" Temari cried. "Sensei!!! What's going on with her!?"**

"**She's low on blood and her heart isn't completely healed!" A nurse shouted. "Let me test her blood."**

**The nurse, Hana, then examine her blood to found it was type O. She was the Universal Donor. She can only get blood from type O and can give blood to everyone. (Learn that from Science class today. Heehee!)**

"**We don't have enough type O!" The doctor shouted.**

"**Then test ours!" Neji said and they did as they were told. But unfortunately…no one has type O…**

"**At this rate…she'll die…for sure…there's no one left to test…type O is really rare…we have low supply of that originally."**

**Just as they thought it was hopeless, a dark figure with spiky hair and a giant peanut on its back appeared.**

"**Test mine." Said a voice…**

**---**

**Who's that dark person!? Heehee! Love da cliffy! I decided to make it longer cause I havta go to camp for a week next week! Me no own Naruto!!! I LOVE NEJI AND GAARA AND AKAMARU-CHAN!!!"**

**Bye bye!!!**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	26. The Sweetest Night

"**Test mine."**

"**Gaara!?" Everyone said and Gaara nodded.**

"**Test mine." He said once more. "Now."**

"**R-Right away sir!" The doctor said and quickly took out some blood from Gaara.**

"**So?" Gaara asked rather calmly.**

"**O-O…type…O!" The doctor said and everyone cheered. Even Gaara's eyes softened a bit in relief.**

"**But sensei, she'll need a lot of blood! This boy couldn't bare the burden! Worst case scenario…he might die!" A nurse said.**

"**Very well. Then give her all the blood she needs." Gaara said calmly as if it was nothing big.**

"**Gaara! You can't do that! You'll die!" Temari shouted.**

"**Hn."**

"**Gaara! I understand that you care for her but as an older sister, I can't allow you to do that!"**

"**You don't understand. And even though you are my sister, you'll still have to obey the command of the future Kazekage." Gaara said emotionless.**

"**But Gaara…" Kankuro started.**

"**Let him be." Naruto stepped in. "I understand what he's going through now. I would do the same as well…no matter how much I want Gaara to be safe…I understand."**

**Gaara looked at Naruto with a soft expression and gave him a slight nod.**

"**Well then…let the surgery began." The doctor said nervously and waved everyone out of the room except Gaara.**

"**A-Are you ready Gaara-sama?" A nurse asked. Gaara didn't reply but simply took off his gourd and lay on a bed next to Natsuri. The medics took that as a yes and gave Gaara a shot to make him go to sleep.**

**So the surgery began.**

**Everyone waited for hours and hours, from midnight to sunrise to morning until…**

**DING!**

**The doctor came out and…**

**Smiled.**

"**She's fine."**

"**YAY!!!! OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" Naruto cried and hugged the doctor who pushed him off. Everyone cheered and some even cried out of happiness. **

"**What about Gaara?" Temari asked.**

"**Yeah! Is he alright?" Kankuro added.**

"**He…he'll be fine but…"  
**

"**But what!?" Naruto asked anxiously.**

"**He'll probably forget or have some physical problems. I'm sorry. He sure gave up a lot of blood for that girl."**

"**He sure loves her a lot then…" Neji concluded sadly.**

"**Yea." Naruto agreed. Even Sasuke felt guilty for talking of Gaara that way.**

"**You guys must be all worn out hmm?" Hana said kindly. "Why don't you all go home and get some rest and when they gain consciousness, I'll get you?"**

"**That's a good idea. I'm tired." Said Kiba and the rest of the gang head back to Temari's.**

**-At the hospital-**

"**Where am I?" Natsuri mumbled, opening an eye while sitting up.**

"**Hospital, my dear, you are awake!" Hana said happily.**

"**W-What happened?"**

"**You don't remember?" Natsuri shook her head.**

"**Oh. Well…from what I heard, you had a fight and nearly died. I'm not really sure if you did die since your heart was cut in half and somehow you were able to heal it…and then…your friends came over and you lose consciousness."**

Natsuri nodded. "I remember that."

"**You were low on blood and probably wouldn't survive if not for that boy." Hana said and pointed to Gaara who is currently sleeping on the bed next to Natsuri.**

"**Oh Gaara!" Natsuri said and took Gaara's hand in hers with teary eyes. "What happened to him?"**

"**That, my dear, I'm not allowed to say by the order of the future Kazekage. At least that's what this boy said."**

"**But HE is the future Kazekage!"**

"**Gaara-sama is the Kazekage!? Oh yes! How could I forget, he is the boy with demon within!"**

"**Don't talk about Gaara that way!" Natsuri shouted.**

"**I'm sorry to upset you my dear. My apologies." With that, Hana left the room.**

**Then Natsuri suddenly remembered what Sasuke told her. **_**'No, she's merely another person that hurt me. I don't want to be hurt again. Throw her body somewhere, I don't care. Burn it. Do whatever you want with her.'**_

**She then remembered everything. When she looked at Gaara again, he was awake and was sitting up, glaring at her.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.**

"**Gaara…what are you saying?"  
**

"**Don't call me like you know everything about me, you girl."**

"**W-What? What's happening to you!?" Natsuri asked desperately.**

"**You heard me, girl, now get out of here." Gaara ordered.**

**Tears welled up in Natsuri's eyes and somehow…seeing her cry makes Gaara sad. Natsuri then gathered up all her strength and stumbled out of her room as fast as her weak leg could carry her. Then she ran into Hana.**

**  
"Natsuri-chan! What are you doing here!? You are supposed to be in your room!"**

"**No…please don't…no…" She cried. "Gaara…he…" Hana's expression softened. **_**So he has forgotten about everyone… **_**She thought.**

"**Come dear. I'll get you a different room." Without further ado, Hana led Natsuri to the room next to Gaara's.**

**The entire afternoon, Natsuri sat on the bed and cried nonstop until she heard a squeak from the door. The door then opened to reveal none other than Gaara. He was followed by Hana.**

"**Why did you bring me here?" Gaara asked Hana angrily.**

"**She missed you, Gaara-sama." Hana said.**

"**Like I care." Natsuri cried even harder then. "WOULD THIS WEAKING EVER STOP CRYING!?"**

**Oh that was it. Natsuri start coughing out blood and Hana ran to her side and healed her a bit.**

"**Calm down honey…it's okay." Hana said ever so gently.**

"**Well?" Gaara sneered.**

"**Do you know who she is?" Hana asked.**

"**No." He said blankly. However, although Gaara wouldn't admit it, he had an indescribably close feeling towards this girl, proving that she wasn't just anyone. Also, seeing her cry like this make his heart ache.**

"**Well, stay with her until you remember." Hana ordered and turned to Natsuri. "You, sweetie, need to calm down okay?" With that the door closed behind her.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri whispered shakily.**

**  
Gaara unconsciously walked up to her and held up her face by putting both hands on her cheek. He flinched.**

"**I think I know you. No. I know I know you. Na…Na…" He trailed off.**

**Natsuri looked deeply into his eyes and let more tears fall. She then touched Gaara's 'Ai' scar on his forehead.**

**First her appearance and now her touch. So familiar and soothing. "Tsu…"**

"**Gaara." Natsuri called out once more.**

**Her voice. "Ri…"**

**Natsuri then kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away quickly. Gaara then suddenly remembered everything. "Natsuri…"**

**Natsuri was now crying openly. Oh how she loved the way he said her name, how she loved the way he touched her, how she loved the way he tasted.**

**Gaara, after remembering, immediately pulled Natsuri into a warm embrace.**

"**Natsuri…I'm so sorry…"**

"**It's okay…I forgive you. You saved my life Gaara." Natsuri whispered in his shirt.**

"**Are you alright?" Gaara asked and Natsuri nodded.**

"**I missed you so much…" Natsuri whispered again and Gaara only held her tighter.**

"**I know…I know…" He then climbed up to Natsuri's bed and cradled her in his arms. Natsuri lay comfortably in his arms and looked up at him.**

"**Gaara…"  
**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Missed you."**

"**Me too. Natsuri?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Why did you kiss me?"**

**Natsuri's face suddenly camouflaged into Gaara's dark red shirt. Gaara smirked and pulled the blanket over both of them.**

"**It's okay." He reassured and Natsuri gave a sigh of relief that she doesn't have to answer to Gaara. Personally, both of the liked it anyways. Then they both fell asleep like that.**

**What a sweet night.**


	27. Truth Revealed

**Chirp chirp.**

**The morning sun gently shone upon the two lovers as a pair of aquamarine orbs opened.**

**Sabaku no Gaara looked down at the brown haired kunoichi, or Natsuri, with a soft expression of tenderness.**

**Suddenly, the girl stirred and buried her face in Gaara's blood red shirt. Gaara, with his arms still around Natsuri, withdrew one of his arms and gently caressing her soft cheeks.**

**It was a perfect moment until…**

**Knock knock!**

_**Who the heck is it now!?**_** Gaara thought.**

**In stepped the loudmouth, the geniuses, and his siblings. **_**Uh oh…**_

**Immediately after he thought that, snickers filled the room and Gaara turned his head away from them.**

"**What do you want?" He said, still not letting go of Natsuri.**

"**Just checking on you guys." Temari said mischievously.**

"**Gaara and Natsuri-chan, sitting on the tree, K-I-S-ITAI!!!" Naruto whimpered, rubbing his head. "What was that for teme!?"**

"**For being a dobe."**

"**So are you okay?" Asked a concerned Kankuro.**

"**Aa."**

"**How's she doing?" Neji asked. "Must be **_**pretty comfortable**_** sleeping in your arms huh?"**

"**Urusai Hyuuga Neji." Gaara said, annoyed. Neji just gave a small chuckle.**

**The six friends chatted for a while until a pair of brown eyes opened.**

"**Mmmm…Gaara?" Natsuri mumbled. Gaara just looked at her and gave a teeny, tiny smile. **

"**How are you feeling?" Natsuri asked, still unaware of her friends' presence.**

"**Fine, I heal faster than most people thanks to Shukaku. You?"**

"**Better now."**

"**OI!!! SAVE THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF FOR LATER!!! Hello!? We're here!!!" Naruto shouted, causing Sasuke to give him another smack.**

"**Oh! Hi Naruto, Neji-chan, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Temari! Ahaha…Didn't see you there!" Natsuri said casually.**

"**Oh just great! Just when I thought the world's peaceful again you have to wake up!" Neji teased.**

"**Dude! At least pretend you are happy to see me back!" Natsuri huffed and Neji just chuckled.**

"**How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.**

"**Oi dobe! Gaara just asked that!" Sasuke said.**

"**So do you guys know when you can come back?" Temari asked.**

"**Not yet but I hope soon though…since it's almost Christmas…" Natsuri mumbled. Gaara shut his eyes and opened them again as he said, "We won't stay here for long."**

"**Um…Natsuri?"**

"**Hai Sasuke?"**

"**I just…wanted to say sorry to you and Gaara and…how can you call me so casually? I mean…I did go with Oro-" Sasuke was cut off by Natsuri holding up her hand.**

"**It's okay. I understand." Natsuri said softly. "Sasuke? Could you come here for a sec?" Natsuri said, climbing off Gaara who let her go.**

**Natsuri's POV**

**I called Sasuke to me and I gave him a welcoming hug.**

"**Welcome back." I whispered. Sasuke looked startled and relieved at the same time and hugged me back.**

**Everyone except the red-haired sand ninja smiled.**

**Gaara's POV**

**As I watched Natsuri hugged Sasuke, I had a weird feeling. Was it jealousy, wakara nai. I just don't like Sasuke hugging her—or anyone for that matter.**

**But then again…Natsuri seems so happy. I don't know what I'm thinking or even HOW to think. UGHH!!!**

**Regular POV**

**The friends chatted some more until Hana came in and inform them of the good news.**

"**I asked the doctor of when you can leave and he said that your conditions were good so he'd let you leave tomorrow—or Christmas Eve!" Hana said excitedly.**

**Everyone was excited and soon, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro decided to return home. Then Gaara, once again took Natsuri in his arms.**

"**Ah! Gaara!" Natsuri said as she giggled a bit.**

"**Is something wrong?" Gaara asked calmly.**

"**No, it's just that you never do that to anyone for all I know." Natsuri said and giggled again.**

"**Hn."**

"**Gaara…do you ummm…"**

**  
"Hmm?"**

"**I uh… never mind."**

_**Never mind again. She said that last time too!**_** Gaara thought.**

"**I want to go home." Natsuri pouted like a little kid as she leaned on Gaara. He didn't seem to mind though…interesting.**

"**Gaara? How come you are so nice to me?"**

"**Is that a question?" If Gaara was a more expressive person, he'd probably laugh, but…he wasn't.**

"**Hai! That is."**

"**Hn." Was all Gaara said. Natsuri giggled. "Now what!?"**

"**You're not Gaara with out that 'Hn' huh? Same old Gaara I know a few months ago." After she said that, Natsuri immediately cover her mouth.**

"**A few months!? I didn't even know you then." Gaara said a bit angrily. "Who are you? Stalker?"**

"**N-No! It's just that I-I-I've been watching you for a while now a-and you don't seem so bad…dakara…dakara…" Natsuri trailed off and shut her eyes. She was near tears for making Gaara angry. Uh oh…**

"**So you weren't afraid of me…when did you start?"**

"**After you came back from Chunin exam…"**

**How's that! Sorry for the late update since I had a performance last weekend. Hope you still like this one!!!**


	28. Christmas Shopping!

"**After you came back from the Chuunin exam…"**

_**After the exam huh? What can she see if I already fought Naruto?**_** Gaara thought and smirked.**

"**Umm…Gaara?" Natsuri asked quietly.**

"**Never mind that Natsuri."**

"**You mean you'd forgive me?" Natsuri asked happily and Gaara nodded.**

"**Awww you're so nice!!!" Natsuri cried and turned to give Gaara a big hug. Wow…she completely forgot that this is THE Sabaku no Gaara ne?**

**Gaara just chuckled and hugged her tighter before lightly pushing her away.**

**The Next Day…**

"**Gaara! Gaara wake up! Gaara! Gaara!" Natsuri jumped excitedly and shook Gaara by the shoulder at the same time. Man she was back to her happy self…**

"**Nani?" Gaara mumbled in annoyance. "Go away."**

"**Awww come on! We can leave! It's snowing outside! Get up lazy! It's Christmas Eve!!! Up Gaara!" Natsuri chirped.**

**Gaara growled and glare at her thinking: WTF is happening!? Suna is snowing!? (A/N: Hai hai I know just go with it kk? Good girl. **_**I'm assuming you are a girl since most of you are! If you're a guy…deal with it.**_

**But that glare didn't affect Natsuri at all. She just took it as the 'Normal Gaara Reaction.' Natsuri quickly jump off the bed and pulled Gaara along with her.**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara yelled angrily.**

"**Nani?" Natsuri replied using her cutest, sweetest voice with a most kawaii-est smile you'll ever see. Woooo! Sabaku no Gaara couldn't resist it! Too bad…**

**Gaara sighed and pulled her back on the bed. Natsuri, being NOT an average girl, pulled him back up which made Gaara smile. He just couldn't help it! Seeing Gaara smile, Natsuri did too and drag him to the door.**

"**Na-tsu-ri."**

"**Hai Gaaaaaara-chaaaaan?" –along with big puppy eyes.-**

"**I can walk by myself, arigato." Gaara said politely.**

**Natsuri sighed. This is Gaara she's dealing with after all so she let go of his arm disappointingly. That didn't go unseen by the red head though. Gaara, seeing her disappointment, took her hand in his tenderly and she immediately smiled widely. They were again on their way out of this…this…um…annoying place.**

"**Arigato, Gaara-kun." She whispered beneath her breath but but but Gaara heard it and squeeze her hand gently. Natsuri's head shot up and gave Gaara a beautiful smile. Not cute…beautiful.**

**The two stayed in comfortable silence until they're outta the hospital. Since it was snowing, Natsuri couldn't help but shivered a little. After seeing this, Gaara was ready to wrap some sand around her to make her warm, but someone beat him to it…who is it?**

**It is………………..**

**Natsuri!**

**She wrapped feathers around both of them and smiled at Gaara.**

"**Thanks to who ever this guy is to give me this idea!" She said happily. And Gaara, being so oblivious about helping one another, was confused. Seeing his face filled with confusion, Natsuri chuckled and motioned him to lean over so she can whisper to him.**

"**It was someone called Gaara." She whispered and Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and smirked.**

"**Ok! Let's goooo!!!" Natsuri yelled.**

"**Go where?" Gaara asked stupidly.**

"**Well duh! Christmas shopping! Gotta get minna a gift!!! It's V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E-S!!!" Natsuri said.**

"**It is?" Gaara asked.**

"**Well no duh dumbutt! It's Christmas!" Natsuri said teasingly. Gaara twitched a bit to be insulted so directly.**

"**I'm teasing Gaara. Let's go home and get money then we're going shopping!" Natsuri said and pulled Gaara all the way back to Temari's.**

**DING DONG!**

"**Who is it?" Temari asked.**

"**It's Natsuri and Gaara!" Natsuri yelled from the other side. Followed by Natsuri's yell was someone saying "You don't need to knock to go in to your own house!"**

"**They're back! THEY ARE BACK!!!" Temari shouted to everyone in the house and open the door to welcome them in.**

"**Temari!" Natsuri shouted happily and hugged Temari and others who just came to the door. **

"**Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out happily, getting the red head's attention. "So nice that you're back dattebayo!"**

"**Yo!" Sasuke and Neji said at the same time and Gaara nodded to them in acknowledgement.**

"**Yo Gaara! Nice to have ya back!" Kankuro said and gave him a brotherly embrace.**

"**What are you guys gonna do?" Sakura asked.**

"**W-wanna go Christmas s-shopping?" The shy Hinata asked.**

"**Yay shopping!" Ino yapped.**

"**Wanna go Natsuri?" Asked Tenten.**

"**That's what we were planning to do!" Natsuri said excitedly.**

"**We?" Temari asked.**

"**Gaara and I."**

"**Awwwwwwww!" Said the girls.**

"**Yosh! Let's go do the youthful shopping then!" Lee declared.**

"**Troublesome." Shikamaru commented.**

"**If we can eat BBQ afterward." Chouji said.**

"**If we can go to the pet shop." Said Shino and Kiba with Akamaru in agreement.**

"**I don't see why not!" Natsuri said. "Hey guys! How about we go in teams of two or three! So we can't all see what we're getting for Christmas! That way it'll be more fun!"**

"**Why not?" Naruto said. "It's 9:00 right now so what do you say we meet at the ramen/BBQ restaurant? Then we can drop off our stuff and then we can hang out!"**

"**Oh? Dobe is starting to make some sense." Sasuke said.**

"**Meaning you agree with him right, Uchiha?" Neji said.**

"**Hn."**

"**Let's team up!" Temari said and there's the team:**

**1. Gaara and Natsuri.**

**2. Sakura and Sasuke**

**3. Neji and Tenten**

**4. Naruto and Hinata (Who almost fainted.)  
5. Kankuro and Temari**

**6. Shikamaru and Ino**

**7. Lee and Chouji**

**8. Kiba and Shino**

**9. Raven the stalker…just kidding!!!**

**Everyone then went their separate way.**

**-With Gaara and Natsuri-**

"**Hmm…Gaara do you think Sakura will like this?" Natsuri asked, holding up a pink Sakura hairclip with a pink diamond in the middle.**

"**Sure."**

"**This shop is so cool! I guess I'll buy all the girls' stuff here!" Natsuri exclaimed. "Then I'll get Temari this fan! It's kawaii! Ino…aha! This necklace! Look! It has a heart on it! Tenten…Tenten…she like's weapons…I'm not sure what to get her Gaara…she probably have all the weapons already…"**

"**Get her something that she doesn't have." Gaara stated. "Like…this." Gaara said holding up a small lavender necklace with a lavender jewel on it. "Who does it remind you of?"**

"**NEJI-CHAN'S EYES! Tenten likes Neji-chan! Thanks Gaara! I'll buy that!" Natsuri said and pay for all the stuff. "Gaara? What are you getting for them?"**

"**These." Gaara said, holding out a pair of yellow earrings for Ino, a pink mirror for Sakura, some gorgeous hair bands for Tenten's bun, a beautiful light purple dress for Temari, and something hidden behind his back.**

**Then they left the shop for the guys' gifts.**

**-With Tenten and Neji-**

"**Mou! Neji! This way!" Tenten cried as she dragged Neji around the shop. "See? I'll get this for Lee and this for Hinata and this for-" Tenten then rambled on and on and on and on and o-**

"**Tenten, I'm ready." Neji said monotonously as he walked out and sat on a random bench since he's already all worn out by going to hundreds of shops.**

"**Ok! Just a second! I'm **_**almost**_** done!" Tenten cried from somewhere still in the shop as she picked out the last present for Neji. **

**-With Sakura and Sasuke-**

"**Sasuke-kun!!! Isn't this cute? Awwww I bet Naruto will like this like cutie foxy! Oh! Look! A bird doll! Neji-san will like this! Oh oh oh! I've gotta get this bracelet for Ino!!!" Sakura said excitedly and Sasuke just sighed as he watched the pink haired kunoichi pick out the presents for each of their friends.**

"**Sasuke-kun, what are you getting?"**

"**Naruto's easy. See? A dozen of ramen. Kiba and Akamaru would probably want a dog pillow or a new collar…and I got Hinata a lavender mirror…" Sasuke mumbled as he pointed out each gift except the one behind his back and same goes for Sakura.**

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

"**Hinata! Do you like this dress? It's for Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he held out a cute pink dress and Hinata nodded shyly. "Sasuke-teme I got him a fan! You know, for Uchiha! And Gaara I got him a new sash for his gourd!!! (ahem…Naruto…) Oh I got Neji a comb! (Oh my Gaara! Neji's gonna kill you!!!) For his long hair and and-" Naruto just babbled on and on and on about his stupid gifts and Hinata would agree shyly and try not to laugh.**

"**N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out meekly.**

"**Hai Hinata?"**

"**A-Ano…Do you think Sakura-san will like this necklace?" Hinata said as she asked the boy she admired for all the gifts except for his of course.**

**-Kankuro and Temari-**

"**Ahou! You think Natsuri-chan will even like this stupid puppet!?" Temari scolded.**

"**Don't call me ahou you baka! At least this is better than that stupid fan you're getting for her!"  
**

"**Nandato!?" (What did you say!?)**

"**I said at least it better than that stupid-" Kankuro repeated but got smacked by Temari.**

"**Urusai gaki!" (Shut up brat!)**

"**Nani!?"**

"**You are a gaki!"**

**And so on…-sweat drop-**

**-Shikamaru and Ino-**

"**Ahhh! Mendokuse!!! Why do I have to come too!?" Shikamaru complained.**

"**Stop whining you lazy butt! Come on!" Ino said unhappily and dragged Shikamaru along. "Mou…why am I teamed up with such a lazy person!? If he wasn't that smart he's dead…mendokuse…AHHH shimatta!!! I sound just like Shikamaru!!!"**

"**Hurry up Ino! I'm long done!"**

"**Sheesh! I'm done! I'm done!"**

**-Lee and Chouji-**

"**I got this youthful swimsuit for Tenten!!! This youthful hairclip for Neji-kun's youthful hair! And this youthful kimono for the youthful Sasuke-kun! Sakura-san will also receive a youthful bikini to show off her youthful body!!! I got a youthful jumpsuit for Naruto-kun too!!!" Lee exclaimed. (Dang what will Sakura and Sasuke think?)**

"**Umm…Lee…I think you are over doing it a little…I mean look at me! I got plenty of BBQ chips for everyone!" Said Chouji.**

**-Shino and Kiba-**

**Somewhere still hanging in the pet shop…sigh…**

**-NOON-**

**Everyone finished their shopping and meet at Gaara's house after dropping off their stuff. The friends then went out for lunch.**

"**Nothing's better than hot ramen in this cold weather!!! Awww another bowl please!!!" Naruto exclaimed.**

"**No! The BBQ is better than ramen!" Chouji argued and everyone just sweat drop and watched the two eat with Lee soon joining them. Lee and Naruto ended up having a ramen eating contest.**

"**Ano…you do know that you're paying for your own food right Naruto, Lee, Chouji?" Natsuri pointed out.**

"**WUSO!!!" (No way!)**

"**It's true." Neji reassured. Is that reassuring? Ah who cares.**

"**Hey Neji-chan!" Natsuri called.**

"**Yea?"**

"**I heard a lot of people got you hair stuff! You know like ribbons and combs and hair bands and hairclips and hair dryers and hair straighten-er and I got you this thingy that curls your hair."**

"**Say what!?!?!?"**

"**Joking!" Natsuri giggled and receive a glare.**

"**Gaara! I'm going out for a walk I'll be back really quick." Natsuri informed, knowing Gaara would ask anyways.**

"**I'll go with you." Gaara offered.**

"**N-no it's okay. I'm fine." Natsuri defended.**

"**Oi Gaara!" Naruto whispered. "She's probably getting a gift for you! It's supposed to be a surprise so she doesn't want you to see!"**

"**Get someone with you then." Gaara said.**

"**No it's-"**

"**Get someone with you." Gaara said again except more firmly.**

"**H-Hai." Natsuri said and stole a glance at Neji who stood up and followed her out of the restaurant.**

"**Thanks Neji." Natsuri said.**

"**Aa. Gaara is protective isn't he?"**

"**Aa."**

"**You like no, you love him."**

"**Shut up Neji. You love Tenten."**

"**EH!? How did you!?"**

"**Baka, you are so oblivious. Everyone knows that."**

"**Hn."**

**Soon they reached a craft store and they went in.**

"**I thought you are buying a gift for Gaara. Why here?" Neji asked out of curiosity.**

"**Naisho." Natsuri said and picked up a bunch of white yarn and a little red ones.**

"**Home made sweater coming up." Neji said all knowingly.**

"**Eh!? How did you know?"**

"**White sweater with Gaara in red letters right? I'm not all that stupid."**

"**Whatever…" Natsuri muttered and the two friends went back to the restaurant.**

**After that, they went home and wrapped their presents and set up a gigantic Christmas tree. Natsuri, however, locked herself in her room, knitting Gaara his sweater. White with Gaara in red letters. Pretty pretty. Before that, she wrapped all her other gifts and everyone set them under the tree. They even do mistletoe for people to kiss. Awww.**

**Because Natsuri was locked in her room for the whole evening, Gaara got worried and decided to check on her.**

**Knock knock.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**Gaara."**

"**A-AH! Gaara! J-just a second!" Natsuri cried nervously and covered the half finished sweater and other materials with her blanket then unlocked the door. "C-Come in!"  
**

"**Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.**

"**Nothing!" Natsuri said in a voice that says 'Yes I'm hiding something.' You know the voice you use when you ate a cookie and Mom asked you if you ate it.**

**Gaara sighed and raised her head to his eye level so she's looking into his eyes.**

"**If you need anything just ask, 'k?" Gaara offered and Natsuri blushed a bit.**

"**H-hai…" She said shyly and Gaara smiled and opened the door.**

"**Promise?" He turned back and asked.**

"**Promise!" Natsuri said and gave him a smile before Gaara left.**

"**Whew…" Natsuri cried and locked the door again. "Good thing he didn't suspect anything.**

**-12:00 midnight-**

**Natsuri is still up knitting the sweater. It seems harder than she thought but she is still putting full effort. Then suddenly there was a knock at her door.**

"**Is that you Gaara?" Natsuri said.**

"**Yes."**

"**Come in." Natsuri said after hiding her stuff and unlocking her door.**

"**Why aren't you asleep?" Gaara asked with a hint of concern. "Is something wrong?"**

"**Mm!" Natsuri shook her head. "Nothing."**

"**Why did you lock yourself in here? You didn't even come down for dinner."**

"**I wasn't hungry." Natsuri said.**

"**Go to sleep. It's late." Gaara said.**

"**Okay I will."**

"**Now." Gaara said.**

_**Uh oh…**_** Natsuri thought. Her stuff is under the blanket! Busted! She can't lay on it or it'll be ruined! She can't let Gaara see it either! **_**What do I do what do I do!? Ahhh!**_

"**Gaara?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Can you get me something to eat? I'm hungry." Natsuri lied.**

"**Sure." Gaara said and left the room.**

**Natsuri took the chance to shove the stuff under her bed. She was fast, but Gaara was faster. Right after she's done Gaara arrived at the door.**

"**Ok. What are you hiding?"**

**Oooooooo! Gaara saw it. Or did he?**

**Loooooong chappie! To celebrate school's out!!!**


	29. Christmas Sweetness

"**Ok. What are you hiding?" Gaara asked a bit angrily.**

"**A-Ano…betsumi…nandemo nai! Haha!" (Um…nothing much…it's nothing!) Natsuri said nervously.**

**Gaara sighed.**

"**Please." He said quietly. "Just say it already."**

"**Well…ano…it's like…like…you know…"**

"**Like what? I don't know."**

"**Gaara!" Natsuri said franticly. "It's the girl thing."**

**Gaara blushed at the thought because last time he accidentally went into Temari's room and ACCIDENTALLY saw something he shouldn't and Temari nearly beat the crap outta him. Kowai…(Scary)**

"**Gaara?" Natsuri asked questioningly and he voice snapped Gaara back to reality.**

"**Hmm? Oh I was just thinking." Gaara said, closing his eyes and faked a cough. As he opened them again he said, "Just eat up and go to sleep." With that Gaara left, closing the door behind him. Natsuri sighed in relief and quickly finish up the leftover touches to the sweater.**

**She glanced at the food Gaara had gotten for her thinking that she'll take it back down.**

**Errrr….**

**Her stomach growled loudly and she took no thinking before digging into the delicious looking food in front of her.**

**-The Next Day-**

**Chirp Chirp**

**Natsuri woke up at the gentle sun and the sound of happily birds talking.**

_**Christmas! **_**She thought. Quickly making her bed, Natsuri tiptoed down stairs and saw the Hyuuga genius already sitting on the kitchen chair, appreciating the beautiful view out of the window. Neji had always been an early riser.**

"**Merry Christmas!" Natsuri said.**

"**Aa."**

_**What time is it? **_**She thought.**

"**5:38" Stated the Hyuuga boy as if reading her thought.**

_**How did he-!?**_

"**You were looking around which must be for the clock since no one but us are up." Neji explained, reading her again.**

"**Mou Ne-chan, you should be like Sherlock Holmes-sama then. He's so awesome!!!"**

**Neji glared with half-moon eyes. He didn't like Natsuri saying that he should be like someone else because they are better but mostly was annoyed by the cutesy nickname that his best friend created for him.**

"**Ne-chan!? Where did that come from?" Neji said, twitching. "Sounds like sister you know!" (Neji's saying nee-chan, meaning sister.)  
**

"**Well, you do look like a girl. I mean look, you are even more kawaii than me if you untie your hair and wear a dress."**

"**NANI!?"**

**Neji's loud shouting woke most people up except for some pig- I-I- I mean sound sleepers…haha…**

"**Gaara! Merry Christmas!" Natsuri greeted warmly as Gaara made his way towards them. **

"**Merry Christmas." Gaara said and give Neji a nod as if saying Merry Christmas as well. Neji nodded back in similar fashion.**

"**Gaara, arigato for last night." Natsuri whispered to him and smiled.**

"**You really shouldn't stay up too late." Gaara answered.**

"**A-Ano…" Said a small voice.**

"**Ah! Ohayo Hinata-chan! Merry Christmas!" Natsuri greeted and gave her a big hug.**

"**Ohayo and Merry Christmas Natsuri-chan, Gaara-san, and Neji-niisan." Hinata greeted as well. Gaara just nodded once again.**

"**Greetings Hinata-sama." Neji said and bowed politely.**

"**N-Neji-niisan! P-Please rise you h-head! W-We are not in K-Konoha anymore!" Hinata said kindly, knowing that there is no need for eji to bow to her.**

"**Arigato, Hinata-sa-I-I mean…"**

"**Hinata is fine. Hinata-chan would be nice too." Hinata said cutely. "Please don't be so formal Neji-niisan."  
**

"**Hai, Hinata-chan."**

**  
Natsuri and Gaara watched in amusement but happy for them at the same time.**

"**Oy Hinata! Who screamed so loud?" Kiba asked, coming down the stairs with Akamaru on his head and Shino following him.**

**Hinata and Gaara both looked at Natsuri and Neji for answers. Neji cringed and Natsuri just gave a mischievous smile and pointed at Neji.**

**Everyone stared.**

"**HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kiba laughed uncontrollably on the ground while Hinata chuckled softly. Gaara and Shino smirked a bit at the embarrassed Hyuuga and Natsuri just smiled apologetically.**

"**Oy Kiba! Stop it already!" Natsuri said and softly kicked him a little.**

"**Okay okay!"**

"**Merry Christmas Shino, Aka-chan, and Kiba." Natsuri said.**

"**H-Hai! Merry Christmas!" Hinata followed and Neji and Gaara just nodded in the I-am-too-cool-to-talk fashion.**

"**Arf arf!" Akamaru sa-I-I-mean…barked. Natsuri chuckled and picked him up.**

"**Aww Akamaru you are so cute!" Natsuri said a little too sweetly, causing the boys to back away from her a step. (You know that sound you make when you talk to animals. Like Awww my baby! My precious baby… believe me I do that.)**

"**Hinata," Shino said. "do you know what time it is?"  
**

**Hinata quickly turned to her cousin for help.**

"**5:52." Said her cousin.**

"**Oh clock, shut up will you?" Natsuri said, punching Neji playfully, receiving a glare. Gaara glared at Neji for glaring at Natsuri. Neji then glared back at Gaara for glaring at him for glaring at Natsuri. Tsktsktsk. Here comes the glaring contest.**

"**Merry Christmas!" chirped a new voice.**

"**Hn." Said another new voice. Then Sasuke and Sakura came down.**

"**Merry Christmas Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Natsuri greeted.**

"**What's with you? Calling me teme like that dobe." Sasuke said and give Natsuri a half-hearted glare.**

_**Uh oh! **_**Natsuri thought.**

**As expected, both Natsuri's crush/ex-crush (Gaara&Neji) turned their gaze to Sasuke's direction. And then they began the three way glaring contest.**

_**Gahhh!!! Yabali!**_** Natsuri screamed in her head.**

"**Ano-sa…" Natsuri said meekly, hoping to break them up. But no no, once those tree start the glaring contest, no one can break them up. Instead of separating them like she hoped, the glared got more intense, as if they are talking through their eyes. You can literally see electricity coming out of their eyes to another.**

"**Heh heh…" Natsuri chuckled nervously at the tension.**

"**I'm hungry!"**

"**Oh shut up!" Came another two voices.**

"**Ah! Ino! Chouji!" Sakura cried to her best friend and her best friend's teammate.**

"**Merry Christmas!" Both Ino and Chouji said in unison and-**

"**But I'm hungry!"**

"**And I said shut up!"**

"**Leave them alone, shall we?" Sakura suggested sheepishly.**

"**OMG It's 6:30! I gotta prepare breakfast!" Came a loud and frantic voice from upstairs as Temari stumbled out of her room, still in the middle of tying her 4****th**** batch of hair.**

"**Merry Christmas Te-" Natsuri started.**

**WOBAM!**

"**-mari…" Natsuri finished as Temari support herself up from clumsily falling off the stairs.**

"**Haha…um…I'll make breakfast!"**

"**We'll help!" Said Natsuri, Hinata, and Sakura in unison.**

"**Haha…Thanks. And Merry Christmas!"**

**Just as the girls started cooking—Boom!**

"**Lee no ahou! (Stupid) You just knocked down my weapons!" Shouted a high-pitched voice.**

"**Sumimasen! (Sorry) I shall help you out and run 100 laps around Gaara-kun's house, Tenten!" Lee answered stupidly. "Haha! Neji-kun, I beat you by waking up earli-a le? Where's Neji? No! He's earlier this time! Yosh! I shall run 200 laps!"**

**Everyone in the living room sweat dropped.**

"**Mou!" Tenten said and dragged Lee downstairs.**

"**Merry Christmas!" Tenten said.**

"**Hai! Merry Christmas Gaara-kun, Temari-san, Natsuri-chan, Hinata-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san, Sasuke-san, Akamaru-kun, Ino-san, Chouji-san, our youthful flower Tenten and last but not least, my beautiful fiancé Sakura-san!" He cried.**

"**FIANCE!?!?!?" Everyone shouted and Sasuke glared at the gejimayu. Soon the spandex-suit ninja joined the four way glaring contest.**

"**Yo Temari, what's for breakfast?" Kankuro asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen—which startled everyone and yes-they screamed.**

"**Mendokuse! Why is it so freaking loud!?" Shikamaru said, making his way towards his friends.**

"**Merry Christmas!" Ino said running over to Shikamaru.**

"**A-Aa…" the genius answered and blushed slightly.**

"**Stop flirting Ino!" Sakura yelled at her.**

**-7:30am-**

**Breakfast is served and everyone ****almost**** start eating.**

"**MATTE!!! HOW CAN YOU START WITHOUT THE NEXT GREAT HOKAGE, UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAMA DATTEBAYO!!! THAT'S NOT NICE BELIEVE IT!!!" The blockhead shouted and jumped into his seat.**

"**Merry Christmas Naruto!" Natsuri, Gaara, and Hinata said.**

"**That's more like it! Merry Christmas!" Naruto said cheerfully.**

"**Dobe."**

"**Baka."**

"**Mendokuse."**

"**Ahou." Ino said.**

**Gaara and Neji just shook their head and smirked a bit.**

"**HN? WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME? AND SAKURA-CHAN AND YOU LAZY BUTT AND YOU UNGLY WOMAN!!!"**

"**WHO YOU CALLING UGLY HUH BLONDIE!?" Ino shouted, grabbing Naruto by the collar.**

"**You are blonde also Ino." Naruto reminded.**

"**Look who you're talking to Ino." Temari stated. "Anything wrong with blonde!?**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
**

**Yes yes… the morning indeed ended like this.**

**The ninjas then went outside for some fun afterwards. Let's take a closer look, shall we? –camera points to Naruto and Hinata-**

"**Look Hinata-chan! Snow angle!" Naruto said excitedly as he roll all over the snow. Suddenly, he pulled Hinata down with him for more snow angles but unfortunately Hinata fainted.**

**Ahem…-points camera to Neji and Tenten (and Lee)-**

"**No, it's like this. And you flip like this, then you pin the opponent down."**

"**Ow! That hurts Neji!"**

"**That's the point. Now don't move, it's gonna hurt more if you do. Ok and you threw the opponent like this and kick him down." Neji explained as he teaches Tenten a new technique that goes well with he weapons.**

"**Yosh! My 199 lap! One more to go!"**

**Okay okay –pointed camera to InoShikaCho-**

"**Why do you like clouds so much Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she lay beside Shikamaru on a bench with Chouji on the other side of Shikamaru.**

"**Ino, because he's lazy."**

"**It's not that, Chouji."**

**The cloud's boring. Let's see somewhere else. –to Sasuke and Sakura-**

"**C-Cold!" Sakura stuttered as she shivered in her thin clothes.**

**Sasuke blushed as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her.**

"**Hot chocolate?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded and blushed as well.**

"**Arigato Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as her face got closer to Sasuke's.**

**ENOUGH!!! Let's turn the camera before they do mushy stuff. –Temari and Kankuro.**

**Red.**

**Blood.**

**Horrifying scene.**

**Ok ok I'll explain. Kankuro tried to find a girlfriend and he accidentally thought Temari was one of the pretty girls he was looking at. And he like…touched something he shouldn't. And then Temari beat him to a bloody pulp.**

**-turns camera to Shino and Kiba-**

**Uhh…pet shop…with hyenas and creepy bugs? L-Let's not go there.**

**Aww now my favorite! –turns camera to Gaara and Natsuri.-**

**They were walking on the snowy street hand in hand.**

"**Ano Gaara…actually…ok. Do you like me?" Natsuri asked in the loudest voice she could muster.**

"**Of course. Or I wouldn't let you hold my hand." Gaara said simply.**

"**L-Like a friend or…"**

"**Or teammate or comrade? I suppose." Gaara said naively.**

"**N-No…" Natsuri said, blushing madly.**

"**Say, Natsuri…"**

"**Hai?"**

"**You know the last time you k-kissed me at the hospital?"**

"**H-H-Hai!" Natsuri said in an inaudible voice. It was more of a squeak.**

"**It felt weird…actually…kind of good…so…"**

"**So…"**

"**People kiss when they like each other right?"  
**

"**A-Aa…" Natsuri said, her hopes high.**

"**I really like you. You are my best friend." Gaara said.**

"**I-I see. As you are mine." Natsuri said rather disappointingly and shook a little.**

**Gaara looked at her caringly and gave her a warm and comforting embrace.**

"**Then…" Gaara said, blushed a bit and pulled Natsuri under a tree.**

**Then Gaara leaned on her with a soft and sweet kiss. Natsuri looked so happy and kissed him back.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Yay! I'm happy! I love reviews and please look forward to the next and last chapter next week! Sweetness gaurenteed!**


	30. Do YOU Know Where You Are?

**HIYA EVERYONE!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF "DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE" PLEASE ENJOY!!! OH AND I GIVE MY 10000 THANX TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS (AND A ICE OF YOUR CHOICE WITH FUDGE AND COOKIE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!) ALSO TELL ME THAT WE ALL LOVE OUR LITTLE GAARA-CHAN FOR PARTICIPATING IN THIS STORY!!! LOVE YA ALL AND LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT STORY!!! IT MIGHT BE A HUMOR OR SOME SORT OR A NEJITEN ROMANCE FIC!!! I'LL SEE YA LATER!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE**

**When they parted, Natsuri smiled gently but was hurting inside. She couldn't find the courage to look Gaara in the eyes or she might start crying. (A/N: GAARA YOU IDIOT!!! Gaara: Hey! You wrote it!!! A/N Oh right…heehee)**

"**I-I gotta go Gaara…" Natsuri said and ran back in the direction of the house.**

"**W-Wait Natsuri! I didn't mean to-" Gaara cried but it was too late. Natsuri couldn't hear him anymore. Deciding that he would run after her, Gaara gathered some chakra in his feet and followed. Unfortunately for him, he met Neji and Tenten along the way and was stopped by the lavender-eyed Hyuuga.**

"**What the hell did you do!?" Neji asked angrily, getting into his fighting stance. "I just saw Natsuri crying."**

"**C-Chotto Neji!" Tenten said, trying to hold him back.**

"**Shut up and get out of my way, Hyuuga Neji." Gaara spat dangerously.**

"**Just what the hell did you do!?!? She doesn't cry for no reason!" Neji glared and Gaara glared back. Uh-oh this is not good…not good at all.**

"**MOVE!" Gaara yelled as sand start flowing out of his gourd.**

"**Come." Neji said calmly.**

"**Neji no!" Tenten cried, clinging on to his arm.**

"**Tenten. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."**

"**Neji! Gaara-san!" Tenten yelled.**

"**Hn." Gaara said as the sand turned into a sharp shape and charged at Neji. Neji dodged and pushed Tenten out of the way. Getting into his Jukken stance, he aimed at Gaara's heart.**

**Just then, there was a puff of smoke and out came Hinata and Naruto. Hinata used her own Jukken to stop Neji's and Naruto used Kage Bunshin and stopped Gaara's sand.**

"**Naruto!"  
**

"**Hinata-sama!"**

"**Stop it you two! What happened?" Naruto asked. "Tenten you okay?"**

"**Aa. We saw Natsuri-chan crying and they start fighting!" Tenten explained.**

"**This bastard made her cry! I've never seen Natsuri cry." Neji spat.**

"**Neji-niisan! Please calm down!" Hinata begged.**

"**Neji!" Tenten yelled as well, holding his arm.**

"**Fine." Neji said and shook her off but still glaring at Gaara. Gaara was angry as well.**

"**Move Naruto." He said calmly.**

"**What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked.**

"**Find Natsuri. Move."**

"**A-Aa…" Naruto said and let Gaara pass. As he passed Neji, they exchanged a dangerous glare, causing the girls to shiver.**

**Meanwhile, Natsuri slammed her bedroom door and sobbed on her bed. Punching her pillow, she screamed about Gaara being a total idiot. After she calmed herself, she fell asleep on her tear stained bed. Soon, there was a knock at the door.**

"**Natsuri? Natsuri?" Came a deep gentle voice. But there were no answers.**

"**Natsuri, it's me." Gaara said softly.**

**No response.**

**Gaara got worried and tried to open the door. Turning the handle, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He quickly made his way in to see Natsuri, curled into a small ball with a tear stained face, sleeping soundly. He silently sat on her bed and wiped away the tears with his thumb.**

"**Sumanai Natsuri." (Sorry) Gaara murmured. The red haired sand ninja then accompanied Natsuri until she woke up.**

**-Some time later-**

**Natsuri softly opened her eyes to see the boy she love sitting next to her bed with a hand rested on her head. Seeing Gaara was asleep, Natsuri carefully removed his hand and left a note before she left.**

_**Dear Gaara,**_

_**Thank you for being here to comfort me. I'm fine now, please don't come find me, I'll come back later. Take care.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Natsuri.**_

**Natsuri ran and ran mindlessly until her legs got sore. She sat down by a Sakura tree and stared up at the sky. From the color of the sky it was probably around 5:00 o' clock. Since she ran for so long, she was freezing, thirsty, and tired. Tiredly, she dragged herself to the nearest café. As she entered, she saw Temari and Kankuro sitting there, having hot chocolate.**

"**Ah! Natsuri-chan!" Kankuro called out.**

"**Hey." Natsuri said quietly, which was very unlike herself. You can't blame her now, can you?**

"**What's wrong?" Temari asked, standing up.**

**Natsuri immediately ran forward and hugged Temari, which surprised the blond. She was even more surprised when Natsuri start sobbing.**

"**Natsuri-chan? What's wrong?" Temari asked again, patting her back.**

"**Gaara…" was all she could get out.**

"**What!? Did he hurt you?" Kankuro asked worriedly. "What happened?"**

"**Friend…only…friend…" was all they two siblings can make out for Natsuri was talking through sobs. But Temari understood what she was trying to say and embraced her.**

**-A few minutes later-**

"**Thanks Temari, Kankuro." Natsuri said thankfully.**

"**But Natsuri-chan, you need to understand that Gaara has never been loved and he didn't know what to say. So you'll have to forgive him. Mk?"**

"**She's right you know, Natsuri-chan."**

"**Yea. Thanks…"**

**-At night-**

**Everyone came back to Temari's house to celebrate this wonderful day, wishing their friends a merry Christmas and a happy year. All except for a girl, sulking on the roof while gazing up at the brightest star.**

"**Natsuri." A voice called out from behind her, causing her to jump a bit.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri murmured quietly.**

"**Do you know where you are!?" He said a bit loudly.**

"**A-Ah sorry! I guess I'm on your spot ne? I'll move." Natsuri said and got up. She was about to leave when Gaara grabbed her wrist.**

"**Where are you going? I never said you were on my spot." The red head said gently.**

"**Eh?!" Natsuri asked, utterly confused.**

"**I'll ask again, do you know where you are?" Gaara asked, this time softer. Natsuri shook her head no.**

"**You know…" Gaara began, sitting on the roof. "Temari told me…that I should say what I want to say and don't hold back."**

"**Oh." Natsuri said, expecting a 'you're not more than a friend to me.'**

"**That…you are…always in my mind ever since I met you…and…"**

**Natsuri's eyes widened.**

"…**that…you're always in my heart…" Gaara said monotonously, look up at the sky. Natsuri blushed madly.**

"**So…" Gaara began, he was expecting Natsuri to say 'well not me' or something like that. No one would love a demon right? I mean…he's not good looking like Sasuke, not fun like Naruto, not cool like Neji, not outgoing like Kiba. He's just a quiet and cold person.**

"**Aishiteru Gaara." Natsuri said meekly.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Aishiteru." Natsuri repeated louder and ran over to give Gaara a big hug. "Gaara! Aishiteru!"**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara said, surprised. Then slowly, his arms snaked around Natsuri's back in a warm, loving embrace.**

"**Me too." Said Gaara shyly. Natsuri looked up at him.**

"**Really?" She said with big, I mean BIG eyes.**

"**Really."**

"**Gaara! WAHHH!!!" Natsuri cried in happiness and shook from excitement.**

**Gaara smiled. **_**This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten.**_

**Natsuri jumped up and lean in. Gaara understood her message and the two shared a passionate and sweet kiss that they've longed for for a long time. They both blushed madly in each other's arms.**

"**Ne Gaara?" Natsuri asked timidly.**

"**Hai Natsuri…chan?" Gaara replied gently which made the brown haired girl giggle.**

"**Do YOU know where you are?"**


End file.
